The Forbidden Element: Far From Home
by Nikkome Konno
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE FORBIDDEN ELEMENT: Erika's missing. Before she's considered dead by society, Ed goes after her to bring her home. But when he does, something's not right. She doesn't remember anything! Determined to bring her back, he tries to regain her memory, but something other than friendship forms between them. But on the other hand, something of great surprise appears... EdXOC
1. The Cat Eyed Shaman

**Fullmetal or Elemental: The Sapphire Spark of it all**

**The Forbidden Element: Far from Home **

_**'A dream isn't' a dream if it comes true. If it's going to become a reality, turn it into a goal.' -ANOMYNOUS**_

_Where we left off…_

"_Hey Ms. Witch." Ed said. She turned to him. "Where's Evans?"_

"_Ms. Evans is not here." the witch said._

"_Well, yeah. Where is she?" Ed asked. The woman turned to him with open eyes to reveal cat like slits for eyes._

"_She Is not here." She repeated._

_Ed's smile vanished at the realization. "Where'd she go?" Ed asked standing up._

"_I'm afraid you won't be seeing her Mr. Elric." the witch said._

"_You didn't answer my question." Ed said. "Where's Erika!"_

* * *

><p>"Where is she!" Ed growled again grabbing the collar of the old woman's cloak. Her cat like eyes flickered over with hate as they turned into a yellow green color. A gust of wind appeared and blew Ed away from the old woman's space.<p>

"She isn't here." she repeated. "Not in this at least."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Spiritus Sanctus animae regni accepit eam et in altera parte trans Gate!" the witch said quickly in an ancient language.

"What?" Ed asked.

"I think she said something in a different language." Al said.

"Which language?" Ed asked.

"Latin." Amy said.

"Miserabili. The minima siblings sapunt quam tu." the witch said.

"I-I think she said something like: Pitiful. The youngest of siblings are smarter than you." Amy said.

"Ames, I didn't know you knew Latin." Al said.

"I sort of do. It's just a rough translation. As in the Arts of the Elements, it mostly was in Latin so I'm going to ask Casey later for the real translation." Amy said. "I can't say the actual translation, but I get the just of it."

"Translatio, ut asperis, sed tamen satis accurate." the witch said smiling.

"Aw, thank you!" Amy said smiling.

"What'd she say?" Ed asked.

"She said the translation may be rough, but is still quite accurate." Amy said.

"Can you ask her where Evans is?" Ed asked.

"Sure." Amy said and then turned to the witch. "Scis quo Erika est?"

"The Scriptorium tuilt eam." the old woman said.

"Something about a portal…" Amy said. Ed and Al looked at each other. "Quid est hoc discimus?"

"Verum." the witch said sadly. Amy's eyes widened.

"Wait. What she said before." Amy said.

"What happened?" Al asked.

"She said only one word…" Amy said. "It was 'Truth.'"

"Truth?" Ed asked.

"Amabo, num porters loquat in English?" Amy asked with desperateness lacing her tone. The witch looked at her with her eyes narrowed even more into slits. "Amabo! Est enim sensus aliquis fortis soror."

The witch thought it over and looked at Edward in which concern and worry was burning inside his golden orbs. The witch sighed as she closed her eyes once more and smiled softly. "He certainly does." the witch said.

"What'd you say to her to make her speak English?" Al asked. Amy smiled and cupped her hands around Alphonse's ear as she whispered something into it while giggling. Al laughed as well. "At least it worked." Al said back.

Edward paid no attention to the giggling younger siblings and shifted his golden gaze to the witch with cat like eyes. "What happened to Evans?" Ed asked again.

"She was taken into the Spirit Realm." the witch replied.

Edward's memory flashed to what Amy had told them on the train.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_She said once it pulled her in, it was like a deep dark forest. It was like a swamp except it didn't have any water." Amy said as she gripped her skirt. "She didn't know what to make of it at first; as she began to walk around, it looked like a town. The only thing is, everyone in that town was decayed and dead. Everything around her was dead. No life at all whatsoever."_

_FLASHBACK END…_

"Does this Spirit Realm have no life at all?" Ed asked.

"What are you talking about?" the witch asked as she opened her cat like eyes once again. "The Spirit Realm has nothing, true. But it isn't this world of decay you speak of."

For once, her Latin accent was very pronounced in her words. Before, tints of the Latin language showed in her talk, but now it was as if she just let loose with her language. Ed's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The world Amy had told him, had nothing at all except death. His chest tightened as he remembered what Erika had saw when she was first there.

"But Erika told me it was a world of decay and death. Is that not true?"

Ed's head shot up as he looked at the small girl startled. It was Amy who had spoken. Amy's eyebrows furrowed as well as she looked towards the ground in confusion.

"That was probably because it was her first time into the Spirit Realm." the witch said. "Whenever someone is forcefully pulled into the Spirit Realm it is a world of death. However when one goes into the Spirit World intentionally, it is a world of white."

"World of white?" Al asked.

"Have you three ever heard of that you humans call 'the Gate'?" the witch asked. She looked at all three alchemists expectantly waiting for the approving nods. They all nodded as the cat eyed witch turned her head up to look at the deep blue sky. "This Gate that some people claim to see is simply the world of white. In some images, it is said to tell the unfortunate people that in which they call the Truth." the witch said.

"When are you getting to the point of where Evans is?" Ed asked. Amy elbowed him in the ribs and Al glared at him.

The witch sighed as she stared among the three teens. Her gaze particularly fell onto the limp body of the youngest Elric. The cat eyes sourly looked into the state of all three children as she turned away back into her hut.

"Hey!" Ed called. "Where do you think you're going!"

"Your younger brother is in a critical state. I would much rather see to it that he is healed before you come here again. Good day Edward Elric." The cat eyed witch said bitterly as she walked into her small house.

Ed growled as his eyes narrowed at the back of the forest shaman. His gaze softened however when he heard a fit of coughing. He turned around quickly hoping to see the sapphire orbs of a certain brunette. When he had turned around, he saw who was causing the fit of coughing: it was his younger brother. Ed bent down to Alphonse and helped him up on his feet.

"First things first. We have to get you to the hospital Al." Edward said as he lead both younger siblings out of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: 0.0 Who is this cat eyed shaman you speak of? you may ask. you may also ask: Where's Erika? or even: Why the hell did you make her speak Latin?<strong>

**for the last question: I made her speak Latin because it is a beautiful and ancient language. It just seemed right for her to speak in that language somehow.**

**And for the other questions...you just have to read and find out huh? ;D**

**Well, until next chap! **=:D


	2. Phone Call from Someone Familiar

September 15

Case of Missing People's Reports:

Name: Erika Violet Evans

Lost: June 22  
>Age Lost: 16<br>Eyes: Blue  
>Hair: Brown<br>Height: 5'3''  
>Status: Not found yet<p>

Edward stared at the report for what seemed like hours. Winry and Al looked at each other worriedly as they shifted their gazes back to the golden eyed alchemist as he threw the report on the floor and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his chair with his State Alchemist Watch dangling on his belt loop. Alphonse smiled sympathetically as he looked at Winry with a hopeful expression. Winry nodded and walked towards Edward. She bent down to the missing person's report and looked it over.

"You know staring at it won't make it change Edward." Winry said. Ed opened his eyes and looked at the blond tiredly.

"I know, I know." Ed said.

"It's been three months Edward." Winry said. "I don't think the military can keep the file open for much longer."

"If the major was still alive he would keep the file open until we found her." Edward said sadly as he remembered the jolly major with a daughter complex.

Winry set the file back down on the table as she took a seat next to Ed. "I know you miss him." Winry said. "But just because he would have done it doesn't mean they'll do it. Mustang's the only one who's keeping the file open right now." Winry said. "And even Mustang doesn't have the power to keep it open. They're thinking of closing the investigation down."

Edward slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn it!" Ed cursed as he held his head with his hand. "It was my job to make sure that nothing will happen to her. What was the word 'partner' mean anyway?" Ed said sadly. Winry put her hand over his closed one.

"Don't blame yourself." Winry said. "Even if you'd known this would happen, I don't think you could have stopped it." Winry said.

Her memory trailed down to the talk she had with Erika. Winry had asked her if she liked Edward and she immediately denied it. However, Winry confessed. Winry furrowed her eyebrows in frustration as she tried to put the words together. _It's only three words. _Winry told herself. _Just say it. I hate seeing him this way. _Winry shifted her gaze up to her childhood friend who was staring at the hand over his. Winry's grip tightened around his hand as she found the will to speak.

"Edward, I have something to-"

RING! RING! RING!

She was stopped short by the phone ringing as she shifted her gaze to the vibrating telephone. "I'll get it." Edward said as he stood up and walked to the phone inside the kitchen. As Ed stepped away her hand had fallen off of his. Winry leaned back in her chair and sighed.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ed walked towards the ringing phone and picked it up putting the earpiece near his ear. "Hello, Rockbell residence." Ed said.

**A/N: the words that are like **_this _**is the other side of the phone.**

"_Yes, hello. Um, I'd like to speak with the Elric Brothers."_

"Well, you've got the older one on the phone right now. What is it?" Ed asked smiling.

"_E-Edward? Edward is that really you!"_

"The one and only." Ed said pointing at himself with his thumb. "Who's calling?"

"_Oh, great. First you forgot my sister but now you've forgotten me! How rude!" _

"Um…I think you've made a mistake." Ed said.

"_How can I make a mistake! It's me Amy! As in Amy Evans?"_

"…Sorry, not ringing a bell." Edward said.

"_Dang it Edward! I'm the younger sister of Erika!" _

Ed's chest tightened with the remembrance of his lost partner. His eyes slowly started to widen as he processed what she had just said. "Ames! Is that really you?"

"_Yep. Glad you finally remembered." _

"Sorry about that." Ed said. "How long has it been? Three months?"

"_Three months." _

"I almost didn't recognize you." Ed said.

"_I __didn't__ recognize you! Wow, Ed. You sound like a man now!"_

Ed laughed. "You make it seem like you're my aunt who hasn't seen me in a long time."

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"So, how's it like in Ashwell?" Ed asked.

"_Everything's fine…"_

Ed raised an eyebrow at her sad tone. "Why are you so upset about it being fine?"

"_BECAUSE IT'S NOT DANG IT!"_

Ed had to pull the ear piece away from his ear at the loud tone she used or else he would've broken an eardrum. "Why are you yelling at me!"

"_Is Alphonse alright?"_

Ed sighed as she resumed her soft tone. "Yes, Al's fine." Ed replied.

"_When are you coming to visit then?" _

"What are you talking about visit?" Ed asked.

"_The one where you…Ugh! Nevermind! Just put Al on the phone!"_

"Well, alright." Ed said. "Al! Someone's on the phone for you!" Ed called.

"Don't have to shot like that brother." a voice said. "I was right in the other room."

The voice appeared to be none other than Alphonse. Alphonse hobbled into the room limping with his crutch. His hair had been cut down and his fingernails weren't long anymore. He was no longer just skin and bones but was normal sized. Ed smiled seeing his brother in human form. He knows it's been three months, but it was still weird that he wasn't in a suit of armor anymore. Al took the phone from his older brother's flesh right arm and pressed the ear piece towards his ear.

"Hello. Alphonse speaking." Al said. "Amy!" Al said surprised. "I haven't seen you in a long time." Al smiled and nodded his head periodically after a few minutes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Al said. "Yes Ames, I'm healthy." Al said chuckling. He nodded his head again as his eyes widened. "Oh, yeah that's right! Don't worry, we'll be right over there as fast as we can." LA said and hung up the phone.

"What'd she say?" Ed asked.

"We have to head over to Ashwell," Al said. Ed raised an eyebrow at his urgent tone.

"Just because you want to visit your girlfriend doesn't mean I have to come along." Ed said.

Al smirked. "You're just upset that you don't have a girlfriend brother." Al said. Edward rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "Besides, it has to do with your bride-to-be." Ed turned red.

"I'm seventeen Al!" Ed yelled. Al chuckled.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I meant your girlfriend-to-be." Al said.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER AL!" Ed shouted.

"Okay, okay." Al said. "We have to get train tickets."

XOXOXOXOXO

Ed got his suit case ready and Al had his ready too. Winry had tagged along and had her hair down wearing her typical skirt and white shirt. The train came roaring by soon enough and they were about to board the train when Winry had stopped them.

"Wait." Winry said and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Winry, we have to go." Ed said and tried to walk onto the train to be stopped by Winry again.

"This is important." Winry said and looked down shadowing her eyes with her bangs. Ed blinked his eyes and turned to her.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Edward…" Winry started. Ed looked at her. She started to turn a familiar shade of rosy pink as she looked up at him. "Edward I," Just then the train blew its whistle and muffled Winry's speech.

"What? I can't hear you!" Ed called out. As soon as Winry's mouth stopped moving the train stopped its whistle.

"And that's why I want you to be careful." Winry said. She looked up at him and pulled something very unexpected. Ed's face turned a familiar shade of red at the feeling of Winry's lips pressed against his cheek. She pulled away and smiled. "Good luck finding Erika!"

Al smirked at his brother's flustered state as they boarded the train. They sat down in their respected train seats as Ed put his head out the window. "Winry!" Ed called as the train started to move. "I didn't hear what you said!"

Winry smiled and cupped her hands around her mouth. "I said that next time you come home you either have Erika under your arm or standing by your side as your partner! None of that 'just friends' crap!" Winry called and smirked when she saw Ed's face flush red. "And I also said that ever since we became friends in childhood that I've-"

"What was that last part!" Ed called again. Winry rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind! Just come back safe you hear!" Winry called and waved goodbye.

Ed waved back and sat back in his chair still flustered about what she had said about Erika. Al smirked and nudged his brother in the ribs.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Brother. You ladies man you." Al said. Ed flushed red and turned away to gaze out the window.

"Whatever Al." Ed said.

Al sighed. "So Winry too huh?" Al asked.

"Huh?" Ed asked. "Wait. Did you hear what she said last?"

"Yep." Al said.

"What'd she say?" Ed asked.

"I'll tell you after we get Erika back." Al said.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Oh, am I detecting some romantic tension? hm? Well, what do you think? ;) <strong>

**Well, until next chap! **=:D


	3. Translation

AT ASHWELL…

"Hey guys!" A young girl called waving her hand high in the air. "Yoo-hoo~! Elric Brothers!" the young girl called again.

Ed and Al got off the train with completely different looks. Ed took on a look of confusion while Al had on the look of happiness. The young girl smiled and ran over. Her hair was of a dark blue-grey color and was let down and curled at the tips. The girl's body shape was very feminine and was a bit curvy as she came closer. She wore a white skirt with a gray leggings and typical sneakers. Her top was a nice blue color and her eyes represented that of amber. The girl ran over and gave Al a huge hug.

"Nice to see you again Al!" the young girl said happily.

"Nice to see you too." Al said returning the hug.

"Uh…Al? Who's this?" Ed asked. The girl released Alphonse and turned to the eldest Elric brother and glared.

"Does Amy ring a bell?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Ames! You look…the same." Ed said and smirked when she glared at him.

"You're supposed to say how much I've changed." Amy said crossing her arms over her chest childishly.

"Why lie?" Ed said which made Amy roll her eyes, inherited from her elder sister.

"Then I should tell you how much shorter you seem." Amy said.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHORTY SO SHORT THAT HIS BROTHER CAN USE HIM AS A STEPPING STONE?" Ed ranted.

Al and Amy looked at him surprised. Ever since Erika had gone missing, he's never had a short rant. It was nice to see him back to his old self. Amy looked at Al with a knowing expression.

"Shall I continue the tradition?" Amy asked.

"Nah, we'll let Erika do it herself." Al said and put his arm around Amy's shoulders.

Ed stopped his seething rage and looked at the picture before him. "Well, well, well. Look what we've got here." Ed said smirking.

"Oh, yeah. Have you told him the news?" Amy asked.

"What news?" Ed asked.

"The news that me and Ames are in a relationship." Al said blushing madly.

Ed's eyebrows shot up into his forehead at the new information. He looked between the two siblings as he saw what was going on. The excessive amount of time spent together, the blushing, the looks exchanged.

"So that's what Evans was talking about!" Ed said. Al and Amy fell anime style.

"For a seventeen year old, he sure acts like he's twelve when it comes to romance…" Amy said.

"Yep, that's my old brother." Al said sweat dropping. "Nice to see you back brother…"

"What are you talking about Al?" Ed asked blinking his eyes.

"Nevermind." Both lovebirds chimed together.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Casey!" Amy called as she walked into the small café door making the bell jingle. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"I don't think she's here Amy." Al said.

"HEY YO CASE!" Ed shouted.

"Hm?" a woman said popping out from behind the counter. "Sorry. I didn't see you some in." Her hair was long and black with the same crystal blue eyes that everyone knew all too well.

Amy stood there with her jaw dropped. Ed smirked in victory. "I've only known her for a couple of months and I know how to get her attention better than you do." Ed teased.

Al shook his head and then cleared his throat. "Well, as we came here we've come to ask you something." Al said. "Three months ago we visited this cat eyed shaman. She said something in Latin and we need it translated."

"Here's the translation!" Casey said handing them a piece of paper.

"H-How'd you…?" Ed asked baffled. Amy smirked in victory this time.

"I asked her to translate it way before you guys came here." Amy said and took the piece of paper out from Casey's hands.

"What does it say?" Al asked.

"It says: The soul of the kingdom of the Holy Spirit took her, and on the other side the other sides of Gates.

"The soul of the kingdom of the Holy Spirit took her…" Ed said confused.

"…And on the other side the other sides of Gates." Al said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Ed shouted.

"Edward," Casey said. "Latin is a weird language that means different things in other languages. If you're going to translate something in Latin, you'll have to find the underlying message."

"The soul of the kingdom of the Holy Spirit." Amy said and cupped her chin in her hand.

"Soul…Holy Spirit…Gates…" Al said thinking.

"Wait," Ed said. Everyone turned their heads to him. "What's the name of that curse?"

"Eyes of the Soul." Casey said. "It has the ability of Soul. Soul reaches out into the Spirit Realm and defies the law of Equivalent Exchange."

"Speaking about entering the Spirit Realm," Amy said. "She said something about a portal."

"A portal?" Casey asked.

"Her eyes were glowing when all of a sudden she shouted: Eyes of the Soul return the Soul to once it lived." Edward said. "Wait. Didn't she say that she was a messenger of God?"

"Yeah, why?" Amy asked.

"The soul of the kingdom of the Holy Spirit took her." Ed repeated. "It can also pertain to her Eyes of the Soul."

"How?" Al asked.

"Think about it Al." Ed said. "This kingdom she was talking about; it could mean the Spirit Realm."

"Okay." Casey said and wrote something down on a napkin. "Go on."

"She said Eyes of the Soul return the Soul to where it once lived." Amy said. "That definitely means that she has crossed the Spirit Realm."

"Then what does she mean by 'and on the other side the other sides of the Gate'?" Al asked.

"Other side…Other side…" Ed said and paced back and forth. "Other side…" Ed's eyes widened as he stopped pacing. "Al!" Ed shouted. "The Gate! The gate!"

"What are you shouting about now?" Amy asked irritably.

"This is somehow related to the Eyes of the Soul, the Spirit Realm, and the Gate." Edward said. "Didn't that witch say something about a world of white?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, she said that whenever someone enters the Spirit Realm intentionally it becomes a world of white." Al said.

"And Al, what else has a gate and is white?" Ed asked.

"The portal of Truth!" Al exclaimed.

"Exactly Al! The Gate!" Ed said.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"Me and Al were pulled into the Gate when we committed human transmutation long ago." Ed said. "Who are we to say that this Spirit Realm hasn't been the Gate all along!"

"Brother you're a genius!" Al shouted in glee.

"Okay. I think I've got the translation right here." Casey said. "Eyes of the Soul has taken her across the Spirit Realm and into the other side of the Gate."

"There's our answer brother!" Al cried out.

"Not quite Al." Ed said. "We can't go across the Spirit Realm and we can't go to the other side of the Gate. Whenever we go there, we see Truth. We don't go to the other side."

"Then what?" Amy asked.

The room fell quiet. Their lead was smashed and there was no other thing they could do. Ed cupped his chin with his hand as he began to pace again. The Eyes of the Soul has taken her across the portal of Truth and into the other side. They can't go to the other side and Casey can't either. Ed looked down at his feet as he stopped walking. Was there really no other way to get Erika back?

"Al," Ed voiced. Everyone turned to them with shattered expressions and eyes threatening to break their walls and begin to drip salt water. "I'm going to that witch. She's the only one who has the ability to open up the Gate." Ed said and looked up with determination burning within his golden orbs. "I'm going to go to the other side of the Gate and bring Evans back."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And so the plot begins! ^-^ Now one question remains...what is on the other side of the Gate? Another one of my lovely cliffhangers as I put this chapter to a close. Please review! It gives me fuel to keep this roll going and plus my summer homework is screaming at me to finish and I have twenty days until school starts! Oh wells, I'll get it done sooner or later. ^_^" aren't I a wonderful student? ;) <strong>

**Well, until next chap! **=:D


	4. Riddle solved

"Brother! You aren't serious!" Al cried out.

"Do you have any idea of what the Spirit Realm is like!" Amy yelled. "If someone other then an Eyes of the Soul enters, then you'll immediately be hit with Equivalent Exchange!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to make Amy." Edward said walking towards the door.

"Idiot! Brother you can get killed!" Al yelled. "How about Winry, auntie Pinako, me and Amy!" Al yelled. "Do you think we'll be okay with you dying like that!"

"Al, I'm going." Ed said as he reached for the doorknob of the door. Amy ran over and shielded the door with her arms outstretched.

"I'm not letting you kill yourself!" Amy said with tears streaming down her face.

"Amy, please move out of the way." Ed said reaching for the doorknob again.

"Think about Erika!" Amy shouted. Ed's eyes immediately widened and his chest tightened. He covered his eyes with his bangs as he never let his gaze falter from the door. "Do you think that Erika would just let you die? Just to get her back? She wouldn't accept it!" Amy said and looked at the floor. Her tears fell from her face and made its way to the ground. "Do you really think that she'd be happy this way? In this world? Knowing that you had to die for her to get here?" Amy asked. "Do you really think she'd be happy that way!"

"Amy, I'm doing it no matter what." Ed said softly. "Besides, do you think she'd be happy without being in the world she was born in? Without seeing her little sister? Without seeing her teacher? The people that care about her?"

"It doesn't matter if she's not here without y-"

"That's enough Amy." Casey said stopping her. Amy looked up and saw the mourning face of her teacher. Her crystal eyes were watering and she didn't let them have their way. "Let Edward do this."

"But teacher-"

"That's enough Amy!" Casey shouted again. She looked up and a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm putting trust in Erika to not let Edward die. Why can't you put trust in your elder sister?"

Amy's eyes widened as she looked down for more tears to stream down her face. Her grip tightened on the wall of the door as she began to tremble.

"Amy. Just step aside." Al said.

Amy stood up straight as she bowed her head in front of Ed. "You better come back Edward. If you don't I'll…" Amy said. Then she looked up and smiled. "I'll say it in the words of Erika. If you don't come back I'll kick your ass you hear me?" She said as another tear fell down her face. Ed smiled and patted her head.

"I'm sure Evans will be you to that." Ed said as he opened the door. He was half way out when someone stopped him.

"Edward Elric!" A certain crystal eyed woman called. He turned around to be met with something shoved in his face. "Take this," Casey said shoving a beat up green notebook in his face further.

Ed growled as he snatched the book from the woman's hand. He looked it over. "What the hell is this?" Ed asked.

"A lost notebook you might wanna keep for when you cross over." Casey said. "You'll need something bound to this world for you to deal with the Equivalent Exchange later."

"Thanks." Ed said as he slung the book underneath his arm. "I'll be sure not to loose this." Ed said as he turned around and started walking off. He raised a hand over his shoulder in an attempt to wave. "Be sure to tell Mustang the circumstances! I don't' want him to be on my tail 24/7 when I get back!" Ed called over his shoulder. "And that's a promise!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Edward made his way into the cat eyed shaman's dwelling land. Around him, the leaves were changing color to the golden hue that came with fall. On the floor were fallen leaves that weren't there when he was first there. _Must've been when that harsh wind came… _Ed thought. A small breeze came by and caressed his bangs and signature braid. Ed smiled. It was only when a whispering was heard slightly in the breeze was when Ed had shivers go up his spine.

"This place just gives me the creeps sometimes…" Ed voiced his thoughts as he ran his hand through his bangs. Ed sighed and then removed his hand from his hair. He looked up into the sky blue sky as he rolled his eyes.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Ed thought bitterly. "Hey! Ms. Witch! It's me, Edward Elric!" Ed called out to nowhere in particular. A few minutes came by and he sweat dropped. He looked to the brown hut in front of him. "Damn shaman…she said to come back when Al's all better and she still ignores me…" Ed muttered.

A soft breeze came by and blew against his face again as he heard the whispering again. "Why are you here…" Ed had a chill go up and down his spine at the voice.

_That's her alright. _Ed thought. "Al's all better now. You said to come back when he's healthy." Ed replied.

The breeze came by again but much harsher that Ed was almost blown off his feet. "GO AWAY!' the Latin accent thundered as the harsh wind grew. Ed knew better and clapped his hands drawing up the forgotten wind barrier. The golden tint glowed and formed a barrier against the harsh wind.

"You aren't keeping me away so easily!" Ed called over the wind. The wind died down and Ed drew the barrier down.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!" her voice boomed as a tree trunk flew at his head. Ed's eyes widened as he drew the wind barrier back up slowing down the force of the tree. Ed clapped his hands as the tree trunk flew back into the air.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Ed called out again. Then he sweat dropped. "What am I doing?" Ed asked himself. "Would you just come out so I can talk face to face with you! I feel like I'm talking to myself!" Ed called out to the small brown hut.

A sigh was heard as the door opened to reveal the small woman again. She came out respectively as she seemed taller than what she was before. Her eyes flicked open as the yellow-green color curst from her cat eye slits. She stood before Edward and looked down on him.

"What could you possibly want now child!" She snapped.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD! I'M SEVENTEEN DAMN IT!" Ed shouted.

"Compared to me you are nothing but a fetus." the witch said. "Now what do you want?"

"FORGET THAT! I'M PISSED OFF!" Ed shouted again. The witch sighed.

"Do you want to know _why _you are that young to me?" the witch asked. Ed nodded still fuming. "You have only lived seventeen years, boy. I have lived for centuries off." she said.

"Centuries?" Ed asked. "What are you talking centuries?"The witch sighed again. "I'm the cat eyed shaman of this forest. A messenger of God or the messenger of-"

"Messenger of Truth. Yeah, yeah. I got that when we first met." Ed cut her off. "You said you'd tell me where she was once Al is healthy again."

"I take it that this 'she' you speak of is that Eyes of the Soul." the shaman said.

"She has a name you know!" Ed yelled.

"Yes, yes. To be honest I could care less." the woman said which made Ed fume.

"You mean to tell me that she's gone missing and you don't care!" Ed shouted. The witch looked at him not amused. "Because of you may I add!"

"It was her fault to be as careless as to perform a Spirit Realm calling without expecting to be pulled into it." she said. "I have nothing to do with it. I simply did as you requested."

"CUT THE CRAP!" Ed shouted. "YOU SENT HER TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE AND NOW SHE'S BEEN CONSIDERED DEAD BY SOCIETY! IT'S EITHER YOU GET EVANS BACK OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ed shouted. The cat eyed witch stared at him with an unknown expression. "What?" Ed hissed.

The shaman looked at him with an amused expression. Her eyes began to grow into round yellow green irises as her lips played on a grin. "You did it." She said as she tilted her head back in laughter. "You did it!" She said laughing her head off.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"You've solved the riddle!" She said with a final laugh.

"What riddle?" Ed asked.

"The riddle I supplied you with when I first spoke my native language." the witch said with the smile still played on her lips. "Congratulations Edward Elric. I shall help you." she said. "My name is Celtic the cat eyed shaman. Pleased to meet you Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: ^-^ And so her name is shown as she agrees to help Edward on the quest to the other side of the Gate. Any ideas on what that is? hm? Please review! Before I give in to my summer homework! If you want the chapters to go on, please review!<strong>

**Until next chap! **=:D


	5. Falling

"Um…Nice to meet you Celtic." Ed said awkwardly shaking her hand. "Uh…So you'll help me?"

"Yes!" Celtic said and clapped her hands. "What do you wish to do?"

"Get Evans back." Edward said.

"Get the girl back?" Celtic asked. Ed nodded. "So what that young girl said was true."

"Hm? Oh! You mean Amy!" Ed said. "What'd she say?"

"She said that someone had strong feelings for Ms. Evans. It appears that person is you." Celtic said. Ed's face flushed red.

"What the hell! I do not!" Ed yelled in protest.

"Do not what? Care for this girl?" Celtic asked. "By the actions you take, and your caring words I am very much assuming that you do."

"I-it's not like that at all Celtic!" Ed yelled. "She's my partner! Nothing more!"

"If she is just your partner as you say," Celtic said. "Then why do your cheeks carry on the rosy hue whenever she is mentioned? Why do you care so deeply that she is considered dead? Why do your golden eyes carry such worry and concern for Ms. Evans?" Celtic asked.

"U-Uh…U-Um…" Ed said taking on the tint of pink.

"It is alright if you love her." Celtic said.

"Would you just get to the point of getting her back?" Ed asked looking off to the side. _Have I really fallen in love with Evans? _Ed thought.

"Oh yes." Celtic said. "On the other side of the Gate is a world parallel to ours." Celtic explained.

"Parallel?" Ed asked.

"Yes. In other words, it doesn't' have the same features this world does. It means technology has been created far beyond your comprehension. Such as foods you have not heard of, newer buildings, different customs." Celtic said.

"So, Evans has been living in that world all this time?" Ed asked. Celtic nodded.

"Exactly." she confirmed. "Unfortunately, I will not be there with you every step of the way."

"How'd you know that I wanted to go after her?" Ed asked.

"Do I really have to explain?" Celtic asked. Ed shrugged. "The thing is, I won't be there exactly." Celtic said and then clapped her hands.

The harsh wind appeared and blew everything around them. The bright white light came again blinding Edward. Ed closed his eyes to shield them from the blinding light. Slowly a door rose up from the floor. It had a dragon print on it and was a deep red. Celtic tapped on Ed's arm to motion him to open his eyes. Ed opened his eyes and looked at Celtic.

"Edward Elric, I wish you the best of luck!" Celtic called over the roaring wind.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you coming with me?" Ed asked.

"I'm afraid I have to stay here and keep the door open from this side of the Gate." Celtic said. "When you awaken you will find a device making a noise. Pick it up and answer it by pressing the green button!"

"Wait. What?" Ed called. Celtic took him by the arms.

"I will explain later! Now go!" Celtic yelled pushing Edward through the door.

"AHHH!" He screamed. Ed opened his eyes to find nothing but white lacing the entire place. "Celtic! Where are you!" Ed called. He felt as if he were falling but he felt no impact by the air rushing by. Ed closed his eyes and turned to what lay below, a pile of black. _Just you wait. I'm coming Erika. _Ed thought.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! Wow...<strong>

**Anyways, please review? pretty please? I'll make sre to give you even more of treat concerning Erika and Ed! ;3**

**Until next chap my fellow writers and readers! **=:D


	6. Year 2011

**Top note!: Words that are like **_this _**are either thoughts or the person on the other side of the phone. Okay. ONWARD TO THE STORY! **

* * *

><p>Ed woke up after what seemed like hours. His entire body was soar all over and his head was throbbing. Ed groaned and sat up. He cracked open his golden eyes to be met with a crème colored room. Ed rolled his shoulders to try and get them to ease but his effort was useless. Ed sighed and hopped off the bed he was sleeping in.<p>

RING! RING! RING!

"Huh?" Ed asked as he navigated through the rooms.

RING! RING! RING!

"What the hell?" Ed asked as he saw a vibrating object on the kitchen table. He remembered what Celtic had told him and picked it up. "What is this?" Ed asked as he flipped it open. On the tiny screen was words printed on it. It read Celtic. "Celtic!" Ed exclaimed and pressed the green button as was told. He propped the unknown object to his ear.

"_Hello Edward Elric. It seems to me that you've learned to use the cell phone."_

"Celtic? Is that you?" Ed asked.

"_Yes it is me."_

"Celtic where am I? In my dorm? I thought you said that you'd take me to the other side of the Gate!" Ed said angrily into the thing that is called a cell phone.

"_Does your dorm have a cell phone in it?"_

"Well, I guess not…" Ed said.

"_Good boy, now would you like me to explain this world to you? Or would you rather go into it blindly?"_

"Please explain…wait. HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I WASN'T A CHILD!" Ed shouted into the phone.

"_Please. Stop yelling. You're going to soak my floors."_

"Huh?" Ed asked.

"_You may be talking into a cell phone on that side of the Gate but on this side you are talking through a bowl of mystic water."_

"Oh." Ed said.

"_Now would you like me to explain?"_

"Y-Yeah." Edward said pacing in his room.

"_On that side of the Gate, you are not known at all whatsoever. You are merely someone passing by named Edward Elric."_

"No duh!" Ed yelled.

"_It is the year 2011 in that place rather than 1916 like it is here."_

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE YEAR 2011?"

XoXo… An hour later …XoXo

"Okay, I think I get it." Ed said as he let out a sigh. "Now tell me where I can find Evans."

"_Edward Elric, it's just as I have told you. It's the same as back in Amestris. I have given you the knowledge of all that you need to know if you'll be able to find Ms. Evans. Now recite to me what you should introduce yourself as if anyone has questions." _

"So, my names' Edward Elric. I'm just a simple highschooler that moved here from England. I do not have an accent because I lived with my aunt in Vermont for half of my life. My parents aren't here with me because they had to stay in England for business reasons." Ed recited. "My eye color is this because both of my parents have near-to-gold hazel eyes."

"_And…"_

"And I am not a dog of the military. Got it." Ed said.

"_Good. Now you may go off looking for her. I've given you information of all the technology that is in that Era so that you won't be all that surprised. Make sure to carry this cell phone on you at all times. My number is on speed dial as 1. Goodbye Edward Elric."_

"See ya Celty." Ed said.

"_Celty?"_

"It's my new nickname for you. See ya." Ed said and hung up. "Now time to go out looking for Evans."

XOXOXOXOXO

Ed began his walk on whatever street he was on. He looked around as he walked cars were flying by in the street and people were walking in the sidewalk. Ed made his way through the sidewalk, ignoring the noise of the people talking rather loudly on their cell phones. To his surprise, there weren't that many blue eyed girls. But more like sapphire blue eyed girls he should be looking for. For people who usually walked on the sidewalk they sure knew how to bump into people.

"Sorry…" Ed muffled as a little girl bumped into him.

"Come on Alicia." a woman said urging the little girl farther. As Ed let his gaze follow up, he saw a rather familiar face. His eyes widened as he saw the green eyed woman walk past him with the little girl by her side.

"They looked just like…" Ed trailed off looking at the two.

He shook his head as he remembered what Celty had told him. _"You may come across people that look identical as the ones who lived in Amestris. Do not be fooled. They are not the same people you knew once before. They do not know anything of you." _Ed continued his walk as someone bumped into him resulting in her falling over and on top of him.

"Oh crap! Are you okay?" she asked as she stood up and helped him up.

"No I'm fine. Thanks." Ed said as he took her hand and stood up.

"I didn't see you there. Sorry!" She apologized bowing.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT?" Ed shouted. She blinked her eyes then put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughs.

"Sorry. Really." She said smiling. Then she took out her own cell phone and looked at the tiny screen. "Crap! I'm even more late!"

"Well I'm not stopping ya. Go on ahead!" Ed said as he made room for her.

"Goodbye!" She called over her shoulder as she ran down to a nearby building. Ed smiled as he watched her rush to get on time. The only thing that caught his attention was a bright red ribbon that was holding up her chestnut hair in a high ponytail.

"Could that be…" Ed said to himself as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "Nah. She was wearing a skirt. Couldn't be her." Ed said as he dismissed the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And so his adventure begins! Is this mystery girl really Erika? Or just another Erika look alike? Is it someone else? All questions shall be answered in the next chapters! <strong>

Well, until next chap! =:D


	7. Jackson High

A WEEK LATER…

RING! RING! RING!

"Huh?" Ed asked groggily.

RING! RING! RING!

Ed sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He blinked repeatedly to get the sleep away from his eyes as he let his gaze fall to the silver colored cell phone that vibrated on the nightstand. Ed yawned and picked up the small device not bothering to read the caller id. Ed flipped open his phone and put it up to his ear.

"What is it?" Ed asked grumpily.

"_Someone's grumpy!"_

"Huh?" Ed asked. "Is that you Celty?"

"_Nope! It's me Ames!"_

"Amy!" Ed exclaimed as he immediately was brought awake. "W-What are you doing calling me?"

"_I wanted to see how the search for Erika was going."_

Ed groaned at the remembrance of his fail at finding the young female. "Uh…" Ed said as he ran to his window and looked out it. "it's going great! I actually think that the search's really going somewhere! Uh…I think I even found Evans!" Ed lied through his teeth as he ran to his bathroom running the brush through his matted blond hair.

"_Really? You've found her? Already?"_

"Yeah! In fact she's right outside!" Ed lied again as he put his hair in his signature braid.

"_Can I talk to her? Pretty please~!"_

"NO!" Ed denied loudly as he pulled on his jeans.

"_Why not?"_

"Because," Ed said as he put his black tee on. "Because…Because-"

"_Because she's not there."_

This time a different voice cut him off. Ed's eyes glinted over with happiness as he found out who it was. "Al!" Ed said.

"_Hey Brother."_

"How's it going?" Ed asked.

"_I should be asking you that. Have you found Erika yet?"_

"Uh…" Ed said as he stopped his rush.

"_I knew it. You haven't have you?"_

"N…No." Ed said not wanting to start a fight with his brother. He always ended up losing anyways.

"_Have you even been looking?" _

"Yes I have! What do you expect of me?" Ed asked. Then he sighed. "It's just hard to find one girl among an entire city." Ed could practically hear Alphonse shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. Alphonse sighed.

ON AL'S SIDE OF THE PHONE…

"Brother have you even made any progress on finding her?" Al asked.

"_Not really…"_

"What am I going to do with you?" Al asked himself as he stared into the bowl of water. He shifted his gaze to in front of him in which Amy was standing there with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Just give me the bowl dang it." Amy said as she hovered her face over the mystic water. "Edward! You better listen and listen good. You are not going to find Sister by sitting in your apartment and taking walks!" Amy said.

"_I know Ames."_

"Then how about you go places where teenagers would go in that era! Socialize and ask around. Don't be a loner." Amy said.

"_I'm not a loner!"_

"Then how about you prove that by attending school! I heard from Celtic that teens in 2011 have to attend school. You're a teen and so you should go to school." Amy said.

"_School? You mean like how teacher taught us alchemy?"_

"No. I mean how children here went to schools if they couldn't use alchemy." Amy said. "Celtic said that's probably the best way to find Erika."

"_Where's Celty anyways?"_

"In the forest gathering berries for a healing." Amy replied. "Now go to high school! See ya."

"_Bye." _

Just then the water in the bowl stopped whirling in a whirlpool effect. Amy looked up at her boyfriend who was slumped in a chair shaking his head. Amy smiled and sat next to him.

"He hung up." Amy said.

"I saw." Al said. Then he smirked. "So brother in High school eh? That must be a fun sight to see."

"I just hope he gets into the right School where Erika is. There's no guarantee that he attends the right one." Amy said.

"Celtic put him in the town where she can sense Erika's aura the strongest." Al said. "There's not a doubt in my mind that Brother will find Erika and bring her back. Don't worry Ames."

"If you say so.." Amy said and kissed her boyfriend on his cheek.

ON ED'S SIDE OF THE GATE…

"So you come from England eh?" the receptionist asked in her nasal voice.

Ed nodded as he fidgeted in his chair slightly. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a regular black tee. Over his torso was a red jacket that was basically a more modern version of his blood red coat he had at Amestris. His shoes were basic tennis shoes that you can find anywhere and he was adjusting quite nicely with the new fashion style. The receptionist looked Ed over while smacking her gum rather loudly.

"Well, Mr. Cirle. I find nothing wrong with letting you attend here; after all, your knowledge in chemistry and science is that of a professional scientist." the receptionist said nasally as she gave a goofy smile.

Cirle is the alias name Ed had to give himself. Ed recently found out that he had a thing called an anime named and based after him. He was still confused as hell as to why this side of the Gate had found out who he was, but it didn't matter. All he knew was that Celty had told him that he better find a fake name to hide his identity or horrible things called fangirls would attack him. Willard Cirle is what he was now called. Not Edward Elric. The only things he had chosen to change was his eye color and hair. He went to a local convenient store and bought green colored eye contacts. He also changed his braid into a low ponytail. If anyone had any suspicions, his golden eyes and braid would be a dead give-away.

"So does that mean that I can attend?" Ed asked eager to get anywhere other than the stuffy staff room.

"Sure." The receptionists said. "Welcome to Jackson High!"

"Thank you." Ed said and stood up from the uncomfortable lounge seat he was forced to sit in.

"Wait. Here's your locker number and your class schedule. See you around Mr. Cirle." the receptionist said as she slapped some papers down on her desk giving Ed a sly smile.

Ed smiled wryly as he grabbed the papers from her desk trying to get anywhere but away from the fat lady who was giving him an odd look and smile. Ed scurried out of the gray room grabbing his backpack and closing the door behind him. Something about her expression gave Edward the chills. Ed sighed as he padded across the hallways occasionally making his sneakers squeak. He looked over the yellow paper she had given him.

"Locker 125..." Ed said as he searched the locker numbers for his own.

He soon came across the blue painted locker number 125 and stood in front of it. Celtic had told him about these things a week ago. He put in his locker combination and the locker clicked open. He skimmed over his schedule and saw his first class: history. Ed groaned as he saw the subject. He may have lived in the past but he wasn't quite a fan of History. Ed put some stuff in his locker as he closed it and made his way to History class.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Okay. I would like to have a special shout out to Karma Hope for allowing me to use her alias name for Ed. Thank you! <strong>

Well, until next chap! =:D


	8. Encounter in History Class

Edward walked through the hallways grumbling to himself on the lines of 'why am I doing this?' and 'I swear to get Evans for this later.' Ed soon made his way to room 302 History. Ed sighed as he saw the subject. He hesitated but opened the door nonetheless. As soon as it was opened the entire room fell into silence. Ed sweat dropped as he felt all eyes staring at him. The teacher turned from the chalkboard and looked at Edward. The teacher was a figure of history himself. He looked to be at least in his fifties with the thinned gray hair and wrinkles over his face. His forehead was lined with worry lines and he had bags under his eyes that seemed to go on for miles. He was wearing a suit that seemed one size to small for his big gut and big stature. He sighed as he took a look at Ed. On the board it read: Mr. Jameson.

"Oh, yes. You must be the new student." Mr. Jameson said as he pushed up his thick glasses. "Don't be shy get over here."

Ed nodded and obeyed. He walked next to the old man and faced the class. All eyes were either trying their hardest not to close or looking at him with annoyance. Ed swore he saw a few people sleeping. Mr. Jameson put a hand on Ed's shoulder as he took on a forced smile.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Jameson said.

"Willard Cirle." Ed said and lifted his hand in an attempt to wave but kept it unmoving and he let it fall to his side again.

"Eh, good enough." Mr. Jameson said as he pushed Ed forward releasing his grip on his shoulder. "Take the empty seat in the back." Mr. Jameson said continuing his lecture on Greek Mythology.

Ed shrugged as he looked over the seats trying to find the empty seat his teacher mentioned. Ed looked over the sea of teens as his now emerald green eyes fell onto an empty desk in the corner next to the window. Ed started his way to his seat with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He made it to his desk when someone tugged on Ed's ponytail.

"Nice hair dude." the teen boy said and started laughing with his friends. Ed furrowed his eyebrows in confusion on why he did that.

"Shut up Jay." a female growled sending an icy glare at the boy who had tugged on his ponytail.

"What? I'm just giving the new kid a compliment." Jay said shrugging and smirking.

"Just keep your compliments to your boyfriend." the girl said which made Jay's friends oooh. Jay lifted an eyebrow as he tried to keep his cool and then scoffed.

"Whatever girly." Jay retorted. The girl growled as fire blazed in her eyes and jerked her converse into his shin. "Ow!"

"What? Can't take a hit girly?" the girl mocked rolling her eyes. As soon as she was sure that he had forfeited the argument, she turned to Ed softening her eyes. "I'm sorry. Jay can be a real jerk sometimes." the girl apologized.

"No, don't apologize." Ed said. "Thanks for…you know."

"No problem. It'll be a rainy day in hell before I let anyone make fun of someone and get away with it." she said and smiled.

Ed smiled in return. "Speaking of a rainy day in hell, when will Mr. Jamestown ever stop spitting while he talks?"

The girl put a hand to her mouth trying to muffle her laugh. "Nice one." she said. "So I guess we'll be neighbors in History class for a while."

"Guess we will." Ed said. Ed and the girl exchanged their gaze to Mr. Jameson who was going on about Zeus and how he was the God of Gods in Greece. The girl sighed.

"You know, learning Greek Mythology could be a lot more fun than this." She said. "But he put it in the most boring way."

"Can't help that he's part of history himself." Ed said. The girl smiled.

"You know you're pretty cool." She said. Just then the bell rang. She bent down and grabbed her bag.

"Hey. What class do you have next?" Ed asked. The girl looked up as her chestnut hair fell to the side.

"Why? Need help finding your classes?" She asked.

"No, just curious." Ed said.

"You won't have the same class if that's what you mean." she said as she smirked at his face that was growing red.

"U-Uh…T-That's not what I…" Ed said with his cheeks taking on the rosy hue.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I've got Choir next. Now, I have to get there before Ms. Grace throws a fit." the girl said as she stood up to reveal what she was wearing.

On her feet were black and white converse as she had a pleated jean skirt on and a nice off the shoulder top. Over her shirt was a white zip up hoodie. Her chestnut hair was up in a high ponytail held by a white ribbon.

"My locker number's 122. Come see me if you need any help." she said as she started to walk off. "Welcome to Jackson High Willard!" she called as she walked out of the room.

"She seems nice." Ed said. Then his eyes widened as he remembered something very important. "Crap! I forgot to ask her name!" Ed said as he stood up and then slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll ask her later." Ed said as he walked out looking through his schedule. "I've got Math next…Shouldn't be hard since I had to calculate in my alchemy."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: okay, short chapter. I know. Sorry. Hm...I wonder who that Jay kid was? Do you guys remember his name from the first story? Well. If you don't remember he's the guy who used to date Erika. And may I add the guy who cheated on her and broke her heart? No? Well I already said it so oh well.<strong>

Well, until next chap! =:D**  
><strong>


	9. Yep, This is definately her

TWO HOURS LATER…

Ed navigated through the hallways and towards his locker. He soon came to his locker but stopped dead in his tracks once he saw a certain brunette at her own locker. Ed dived behind the wall as he looked at the girl who was casually putting books in her locker. Ed mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he notice earlier? The girl from History class rummaged through her backpack to find something that seemed important. Her sapphire blue eyes glinted over in happiness as she found what she was looking for and took it out of her bag. Ed spied on her further before he stood up and sweat dropped.

Sirens were going off in his head telling him to grab her hand and lead her back home but for some reason he decided against it. He walked over to his own locker nervously as he put in the combination and opened it up trying to hide his face from his blue eyed partner he had lost for such a long time. Ed tried his hardest not to glance in her direction for an unnamed consequence. The girl shut her locker and locked it. She turned on heel to go to class which appeared to be in Edward's direction. The girl stopped midstep as she saw him.

"Oh, hey Willard." the girl said cocking her head to the side. "I didn't think you'd need help this fast."

Ed flinched as he heard the girl's voice. He turned to the girl red faced then it hit him. She called him Willard. "Huh? Oh, um, it's just that my, uh, locker happened to be 125...so…yeah." Ed said awkwardly_. _

"I can see." The girl said with a wry smile.

"Oh!" Ed said as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled putting his Willard act on. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch your name in History."

"I'm Erika Evans. Nice to meet you Willard." she said sticking out her hand. Ed took her hand and shook it.

"You don't happen to have a middle name do you?" Ed asked. The girl stopped shaking his hand as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" She drawled out. "How'd you know?"

Ed blinked his eyes as he heard what she said. "What?"

"I said how'd you know that I had a middle name?" Erika asked.

"Uh…Well, you just seemed like you did." Ed said at a loss of words. "So, uh, what is your middle name anyway?"

Erika rolled her eyes. "Only known me for an hour and you already wanna know stuff about me?"

Ed's stomach had a sinking feeling. He had only known her for an hour? Did he find the right girl? "Well, you know. I'm just curious." Ed said.

"Well, why would I tell you Shrimp?" She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

_Shrimp? Yep. No denying it. This is the right Erika. _Ed thought. "You know calling me a Shrimp would fall under the category of making fun of me." Ed said mimicking her arms crossed stance.

She rolled her eyes. "Not necessarily if what I'm stating is fact." Erika said. Ed grew an anger mark as one of his hands balled into fists.

"Why you little…" Ed said and then something clicked in his head. If this was the real Erika then… "Sorry, girly. But it appears that you're shorter than me." Ed said and waited for the usual blow up. The girl growled as she jerked her foot into Ed's shin. "OW!" Ed said as he bent down to tend to the bruise she had given him.

"Who's shorter now?" Erika asked as she started to walk off. "Rule number one: Don't ever call me girly." She called over her shoulder.

Ed stood up straight as he watched her walk off to her next class. "Yep. That's definitely Evans." Ed said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sapphire eyes, brown hair, sarcastic, and hates to be called girly." Ed said to himself. Soon enough, something vibrated in his jean pocket. Ed dug through his jeans to pull out his cell phone. He looked at the caller id and flipped it open.

"What is it Amy?" Ed asked annoyed.

"_Did you enroll in school?"_

"Yeah." Ed said.

"_Did anyone find out you're Edward Elric yet?"_

"Huh?" Ed asked.

"_I found out about the your little show."_

"You did, did you? Who told you?" Ed asked.

"_Alphonse."_

"Al, I swear I'm going to kill you once I come back home." Ed threatened. "Now. Why'd you call? I have to get to Chemistry."

"_Chemistry? Is that like Alchemy?"_

"Get to the point Ames." Ed said glancing at the clock.

"_Have you found Erika yet?"_

"Actually I did." Ed said.

"_Great! Now get back over here before someone files a missing peoples report on you too!"_

"It's not that simple Amy." Ed said. "Evans doesn't even remember me."

"_What are you talking about 'not remember you?' You're the Sapphire Spark and Fullmetal Duo! The pair that fights crime and is the Power of the People!"_

Ed raised an eyebrow. "How many magazines have you read since I left?" Ed asked.

"_Like…five."_

"Stop reading those." Ed said. "I have to go. I'll be late for Chemistry." Ed said and hung up.


	10. Chem 101

ERIKA'S POV…

I sat in Chemistry listening intently to what Mr. Sanders had to say about the elements. For some reason it had always interested me. I don't know why, or how, it just did. Like it came naturally. The best thing about Chem. 101 was that it combined both Science and Chemistry into one big class. The first thing people normally say is that meant double the work, but not really. Since Science and Chemistry are already related, Mr. Sanders just let all the homework fall into one place. The class's mumbling stopped much to my confusion. It never stopped no matter what there was, a test, they didn't care. My head snapped up to be met with emerald green eyes that went on forever. I blinked my eyes to analyze the entire picture to find none other than…Willard! What the hell is he doing here?

"Okay class. Starting today we will have a new student. His name is Willard Cirle." Mr. Sanders said.

Great. I kick the guy in the shin and now he's in my class? He must hate me.

"Okay, Willard. I don't really have many seats for you right now…" Mr. Sanders said.

"Don't pick here. Don't pick here. Don't pick here." I muttered to myself hiding behind my Chemistry book.

"How about the seat behind Erika? If you need any help feel free to ask her." Mr. Sanders said.

Crap.

I let my gaze follow up to see Willard walking this way. It'd be fine if he just walk by me without a word, that'll work. But of course not. I have horrible luck. As he walked by he stopped near my station and stared at me.

Crap.

I buried my face deeper into my book hoping he would just walk to his seat without saying anything. My cheeks heated up and I was blushing. Is it my fault that this dude was hot? My hormones were racing and my cheeks went over as pink. Damn you puberty. Soon enough, Willard raised an eyebrow then took his seat behind me. As he walked away I let out a big sigh of relief pass through my lips as I slumped in my chair.

Why is it now of all days for me to act this way? I never act this way. At all. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to find him listening eagerly to the lesson. Great. Another slack…wait. Was he actually _listening_? I glance at him again to find him listening intently to the lesson. Huh. Maybe he was actually trying to learn unlike most guys in the school.

"Okay, we shall start with some questions. How about the elements? And I don't mean the periodic table. Can anyone list them off please?" Mr. Sanders asked. I immediately raised my hand before the question was even done. Mr. Sanders raised an eyebrow. "Do we have two people willing to answer that question?"

Two? What the hell does he mean by two? I looked around and found none other than Willard raising his hand as if it were no big deal. Hm. He knows the original elements?

"Yes, Willard. How about you?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"Water, Earth, Fire, and Air." Ed state nonchalantly. He was missing something.

"Very good Willard." Mr. Sanders said. I raised my hand. The teacher raised an eyebrow then called on me. "Yes Erika what is it?"

"I know that it wasn't necessarily considered an element, but shouldn't we say Electricity as well? It's not necessarily part of Earth nor is it part of Fire." I said. I'm not bound to let him show me up; not where I excel unlike my other classes. I was merely another student except here in Chem. 101.

"You are very right Erika. Sorry for not adding it." Mr. Sanders said and turned to the board writing Electricity on the board under the last four elements.

I smirked in victory as I felt someone staring at me. My smirk simply grew in size as I found out who was sending the glare. Take that Cirle.

AN HOUR LATER…(End of Erika's POV)

The bell rung and Erika gathered her things as she slung her bag over her shoulder. It was lunch and all she really wanted to do was get there and grab a good banana before all that's left were the bruised ones. She padded her way to the cafeteria to meet up with her friends Kat (AKA: Katie) and Nathan (AKA: Nate). After she grabbed her lunch and signature banana she walked to the table they usually sat in.

"What up guys?" Erika asked as she took her seat across from Katie.

"Oh Vie! Have you met Willard yet?" Kat asked. Erika's cheerful disposition fell as she looked to who sat next to her. Green eyed and blond haired Willard Cirle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" She practically shouted pointing a finger at said blond.

"Calm down Erika." Nate said as he pushed her back in her seat.

Kat raised an eyebrow at Erika but then shook her head. "Don't mind her. She's always been a little short fused ever since childhood." Katie apologized for her.

_Short fused my butt. For some reason something about Cirle bothers the crap out of me. _Erika thought. She rolled her eyes as she took her banana and peeled it. "We've met already." Erika grumbled.

"You have? Then why so pissed off?" Nate asked. Erika sighed as she shrugged.

"I don't know. Just something about the trouble making midget bothers me." Erika replied nonchalantly.

"WHO YOU CALLING A TROUBLE MAKING PINT SIZED MIDGET WHO'D DROWN IN A RAINDROP?" Willard basically shouted. Erika blinked my eyes a little before raising an eyebrow.

"She didn't say that." Nate said confused as ever.

"That was a great Edward Elric impression. You sounded just like him!" Erika said laughing. Willard's body tensed up as he sat back down in his seat.

"Yeah. Sure!" Willard said as he grabbed his water and took a sip.

Kat sighed. "Great. Just what I needed. Another anime junkie."

"Hai!" Erika said smiling.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Otaku."

"Twilight fan girl." Erika shot back.

"A proud member of the Twi Fan club too!" Kat said as she saluted. Erika laughed.

Nate sighed. "So hey Willard?" Nate asked. He turned to him. "Wanna come by the skate park? There's a new half pipe and they say Tony Hawk was coming to visit!"

Erika and Katie punched him in both his arms. "Skater boy!" They said in unison.

"Um…Ow!" Nate said as he rubbed the sore spots on his arms.

"So how'd you get Cirle here anyway?" Erika asked.

"We take the same Math class." Katie replied as she let one of her dirty blond locks fall over her face. She brushed it out of the way as she stuck her spork into her peas.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Nate asked Erika and Willard.

"We sit next to each other in History class and Chemistry." Willard replied.

"Ooh, Chemistry huh?" Nate asked as he elbowed Erika in the ribs. "Have sparks already flown between you two?" Willard's face turned pink as the corn fell from his spoon. Erika's face flushed red as chestnut hair fell in front of her face.

Erika hit him in the back of the head as she glared at him. "It's nothing like that at all!" Erika said. Just then Willard had his phone ring. It was a text from Amy. I wonder how Ames found out how to send texts? Willard wondered.

_AFTER SCHOOL TALK TO ERIKA ABOUT COMING HOME! _Willard sweat dropped. She was pissed.

AFTER SCHOOL…

"Hey Evans!" Ed called before Erika walked away. Erika rolled her eyes as she turned on heel to face him.

"What?" Erika asked. "I have to get home before my brother throws a fit."

Ed stopped dead in his tracks. "You have a brother?" He asked. Erika rolled her eyes.

"I've got to go now!" Erika said but was stopped by someone holding onto her wrist. She looked back at the green eyed boy in which determination was burning. She thought it over. "You've got a minute. Talk."

"Okay, this may sound crazy but we're partners!" Edward blurted out. Erika raised an eyebrow.

"Heh?" Erika asked. Ed sighed.

"Okay, your name's Erika Violet Evans and you're my partner Sapphire Spark. You practice Arts of the Elements and you have this armband that lets you use it." Ed said. "You also happen to be my partner in the State and right now on the other side of the Gate you are considered missing by society. So please come with me."

Erika stared into Edward's emerald green eyes. She couldn't see any emotion behind them; they just seemed to go on for miles. Her sapphire orbs glinted over in an unreadable emotion as she rolled her eyes.

"That is by far the weirdest thing any guy has said to ask me out."

"I know it's weird but-" Ed stopped himself. "Wait. What?"

"I am not going to discuss this with you." Erika said and sighed as she looked at her watch. "I've got to go. See ya Willard." She said and walked off.

Ed stared at her as he was still trying to process what she had just said. "What?" Ed asked still confused.

"I can explain." a voice said.

Ed turned on heel battle ready but loosened his stance once he saw who said that. It was Katie. "You can explain?" Ed asked. Katie nodded.

"Vie's had a bunch of guys make up weird things to get her to go out with them." Katie said. "Eventually she just got tired of letting them down after so many attempts. So now all she does is walk away once a guy tries to."

Ed's face flushed red as soon as he put the explanation into order. "Oh, no. No, no, no." Ed said. "I wasn't trying to ask her out!"

"It's alright if you have a crush on Vie. I'm cool with it." Katie said smiling.

"But I don't!"

"See ya tomorrow Willard!" Katie said and boarded onto the bus.

Just then Ed had his cell phone ring. He answered it. "Hey Ames." Ed said.

"_Soo, how'd the first day go?"_

"High School's a lot more complicated than I thought." Ed said.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: I'm in a High School mood now! X3 I wonder how Ed will deal with this little mishap? Poor Erika...she doesn't even remember him...<strong>

Well, until next chap!~ =:D


	11. Brother and Sister

Erika walked along Ashwell Street to get to her home. She giggled. For some reason it just seemed so ironic to her. Erika rummaged through her backpack searching for something. She passed her text books and soon found what she was looking for. She pulled it out of her bag as she skimmed through it to the page she left off of. It was by far one of her favorite books…if you could call it a book. It was the manga of Fullmetal Alchemist. As Katie would call her: anime freak or otaku. Erika didn't blame her. She was all of those, but positively, absolutely NOT a fan girl. She always made sure of that. She soon made it to the picket fence that wrapped around her home and walked through the gate not even looking up from the manga. She opened the door to the house and took off her shoes easily.

"Home!" Erika called as she walked into the kitchen still reading the manga. She took up a chair and sat in it getting comfortable.

"How was school?" someone asked leaning in the door frame.

"That's great brother…" Erika said not even paying attention and turned the page.

Erika's older brother who was leaning in the doorframe rolled his amber eyes. His hair was dark brown compared to Erika's light chestnut locks and looked about 21. He stood to about 5'10" and had tanned skin. He wore a simple white tee and worn out jeans. He sighed as he strode over to his younger sister and snatched the book from Erika's hands.

"Hey!" Erika said as she turned around to glare at her elder brother.

"I asked how was school. I didn't say any good news." he said.

"Mind giving me my manga back?" Erika asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fat chance. Whenever you stick your nose in a book you block out the world. It's only a matter of time someone mugs you and you not even notice it."

"So?" Erika asked trying to snatch the book back only for him to flick his wrist and put it out of her grasp.

"So, you should learn to be more aware of your surroundings." he said.

"Okay. I'll be more aware. Now, give me the book back?" Erika asked as she dived for it again only for him to hold it high in the air. "Onii chan!"

He blinked his eyes. "You watch too much anime."

"Derek can you give me the bloody book!" Erika said jumping to get it.

"Your fault shorty." Derek said smirking.

Erika jumped again only for her efforts to be useless. "Stupid height…" Erika grumbled.

"Had to be short." Derek teased again only for Erika to punch his arm.

"I'm normal height for a girl you know." Erika said. "As long as I'm above five foot, I'm fine with it."

"You should be five foot four." Derek said. "But you're five foot three."

"So what? I'm just an inch shorter than I should be." Erika said with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." Derek said and tossed the manga back at her for her to successfully catch it. "So, for the question that started it all, how was school?"

"Um..." Erika said as she walked into the living room trying to avoid the subject. Unfortunately for her, Derek followed her into the living room.

"Um…" Derek trailed off motioning for his baby sister to finish.

"It was…" Erika trailed off again walking up the stairs.

"It was what?" Derek asked smirking.

"Do you care to not follow me?" Erika asked as she walked into her room.

"Not really." Derek said as he sat in the chair by Erika's desk. "Talk."

Erika plopped onto her bed as she cast her bag away to the side. "About what?"

"School. What happened." Derek said. "Need me to be more specific?"

Erika sighed as she drew her legs up onto her mattress to sit Indian style. "Well, there's a new student…"

"New student?" Derek asked. "Boy or girl?"

"Um…" Erika said as she passed on a tint of pink. "A guy…" Erika mumbled hoping that her brother won't notice the pink tinted cheeks.

"A guy huh?" Derek asked smirking. "What's his name?"

"Willard Cirle." Erika replied.

"Willard Cirle? Is he foreign?" Derek asked.

"He's from England but lived half of his life in the U.S" Erika said.

"How many classes does he have with you?"

Erika shot him an odd look. "How'd you know he was in my class?"

"Call it older brother intuition." Derek said shrugging.

"He's in my History and Chemistry class." Erika said.

"Ooh, chemistry huh?" Derek asked with a huge grin on his face. It was only when a fluffy substance hit his face and fall in his lap, made the grin go away. He turned and glared at his sister who had thrown the pillow and was looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Don't you start that with me either," Erika said annoyed. "I already had Nate do that same thing at lunch."

"I knew there was something I liked about that boy." Derek said. "So, go on. What does he look like?"

"Well, he has blond hair and emerald green eyes." Erika said.

"Is he tall?" Derek asked.

"He's taller than me if that's what you're asking." Erika said.

"So basically he's still short." Derek said.

"I guess you can say that. Nate's taller than him." Erika said.

"So he's still short." Derek repeated. "What else?"

"Well, we…argue at times." Erika said trying to find the right words.

"Argue?" Derek asked. "Like how you do with me?"

"Not exactly…" Erika said searching for the right words. "He annoys me."

"So, you being you, you shoot him sarcastic remarks." Derek said. "And if he annoys you back then you guys basically bicker."

"Yep, that sums it up." Erika said. Derek sighed.

"Okay," Derek drawled out. "Judging by your blush attack earlier and how you tried to avoid the subject, I'm assuming you think he's cute." Erika's face flushed red at the comment. "You blushed; I'm right."

"SHUT UP DEREK I DO NOT!" Erika shouted.

"Okay okay!" Derek said putting his hands up. "I surrender, you win!" Erika growled at him which made Derek smirk. He stood up and walked out the door. "Night Erika."

"Night." Erika said. Derek shut the door behind him. A few seconds passed and he opened it again only sticking his head in.

"You so like him."

"OUT!" Erika shouted throwing a book at the door making him shut it again.

"Okay! Before you get homicidal, I'll let you sleep." Derek called out through the door. "Sleep tight sis!"

Erika rolled her eyes as she turned out the light. "Night brother." Erika said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Soooo, how do you guys like Erika's older brother so far? hm? This chapter was so fun to write and it was a nice change of pace from all the other chapters. Please review! I love to know what you think about the story!<strong>

Well, until next chap! =:D


	12. Suspicions

THE NEXT DAY…

"Crap! I'm late!" Erika yelled as she dashed down her sidewalk, her converse tapping on the concrete. Her chestnut hair was blowing in the wind as she hopped over a fence. "Why the hell didn't I pump the tires yesterday!" Erika yelled to no one in particular.

"Crap!" someone else yelled running closer. Erika's head turned as she heard a familiar voice.

"Could that be…" Erika said to herself. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of golden hair blowing in the wind. Soon enough, the figure came into view across the street as she saw who it was. "Willard?" Erika asked herself. _I could've sworn I heard Edward Elric's voice… _Erika thought.

Just then something snapped her out of her thoughts as her head came in contact with something hard. Erika fell backwards and onto her butt as she groaned. She grabbed her sore forehead and you could say that she was swirly eyed from running into a pole. Willard stopped sprinting when he heard someone groan. Willard looked around to find Erika lying on the floor rubbing her forehead. Willard jogged over and took in the sight before him.

"You okay?" Willard asked.

"Huh?" Erika said turning her gaze to the green eyed boy. "If you count running into a pole and falling on your ass okay, then I'm just peachy!"

He rolled his eyes as he held out a hand. Erika took it and he helped her up. "You late too?"

"No. I'm not late, I'm just sprinting to the school shouting 'crap' because it's my hobby." Erika snapped, a little too harshly.

"Fine then! I'll just let you sit on your ass next time you run into a pole!"

Erika sighed. "Sorry Willard. I'm just a little out of it about ramming my head into metal."

Willard sighed. "It's alright. Trust me, I know what you mean."

"You run into poles too?" Erika asked.

Willard sweat dropped. "Something like that…"

Erika raised an eyebrow but then shook the feeling off. "Well, since we're both late we might as well come to school _late_ together right?" Erika asked smiling. Willard smiled back.

"Might as well."

They both walked in silence as the breeze blew their hair slightly. Erika was wearing a purple off the shoulder top and regular skinny jeans. Her hair was in its typical high ponytail carried by the same white cloth and had on the same converse as yesterday. Willard had on dark blue jeans and white tee on with his signature red jacket.

The silence between them wasn't exactly awkward as it normally would be. Erika felt…comfortable around him. It's as if she'd known him forever. Erika glanced over at Willard to find him looking off to the side with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Erika looked back to in front of her just enjoying his company. There was just something…off about him though. If she were him, she wouldn't be as forgiving. After all the things she's said to him (and how she kicked him in the shin) she wasn't quite sure on why he'd be so willing to be around her still. She normally had the go away effect on people who couldn't understand her usual tendencies. So why is he so calm about it?

"About yesterday," Willard said.

"What about yesterday?" Erika asked. Then her memory flashed to the weird conversation between him and her. "Oh…_that._"

"I just wanted to apologize for it." Willard said.

Erika looked off to the side, her grip tightening on her bag's strap. _And there he goes making everything awkward. _Erika thought. "Don't apologize. I'm used to it." Erika said.

"No. I mean that you took it the wrong way." Willard said.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Erika asked glaring at him. Just then a sharp pain went through her head. Erika put a hand up to her forehead trying to make the pounding in her head stop. Then all she saw was a hazy image.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"_I didn't mean it that way." _ said. Erika looked up to him at his words, her eyes softening. "I-I…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings of what I said, but you took it the wrong way."_

_Erika's eye twitched as she narrowed them again. "Oh, so now it's my fault?" Erika asked. _ turned to her._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Hey. You okay?" Willard asked.

"Huh?" Erika asked. She looked around to find that they stopped walking . "What happened?"

"You just stopped walking. Everything alright?" Willard asked.

Erika looked forward as she tried to process what just happened. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just…the sun blinded me for a second. I'm fine." Erika said as she turned to Willard. "About what you said yesterday, don't worry about it. I understand."

"You do?" Willard asked. "Good. Because I didn't mean to ask you out."

"Alright." Erika said. "Look. We made it to school in just…five minutes to spare! Come on lets go!" Erika said as she ran into the building.

"Hey! Evans wait!" Willard called running after her.

IN HISTORY CLASS… XoXo…Erika's POV…XoXo

I glanced over to Willard to find him listening to the lecture. I wonder what happened back there? I swear I heard Edward Elric's voice. And I love that show. No mistaking it. Just something about him is so weird. First of all, he somehow knew that I had a middle name. Second of all, we ended up annoying each other like it was second nature.

Wait.

That could be just a coincidence. I always do that. Well, anyways.

Third of all, he was amazing at Chemistry and actually _knew _what he was talking about. Fourth of all, that short rant. It was an exact replica of Edward Elric. He sounded like him, he did it at the same time Edward would have done it, and he added things that I didn't say. Typical Fullmetal Alchemist. Next, that bizarre story. He state it off as if it was actual fact. Now, I don't know if this guy's an award winning actor but that story was just so planned out. Something's up with this guy.

And that weird vision.

"Erika."

My life just got that much more confusing due to one person.

"Erika!"

"huh?" I asked looking around.

"Ms. Evans. If you are done daydreaming, can you please answer the question." Mr. Jameson said which triggered snickers from the class.

"Um…right. The question." I said. Crap. What was it?

"Pst!" someone whispered.

"Huh?" I said as I looked around. Suddenly there was a piece of paper on my desk. I scanned it over and read it. _Who is Zeus's brother? _à"An arrow…what the?" I said to myself then looked in the direction the arrow was pointing. I found Willard jabbing his finger in Mr. Jameson's direction.

"Well, Ms. Evans?" Mr. Jameson asked with his hands on his hips.

"Poseidon. Poseidon, Mr. Jamestow-Mr. Jameson." I said with an innocent smile.

"Correct. Next time you blank out, try it in that Chemistry class of yours. Not here." Mr. Jameson said and turned to the chalk board again.

I sighed and glanced in Willard's direction with an apologetic smile. I mouthed 'thank you'. Willard smiled and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it girly." Willard whispered and turned his attention back to the lesson.

Man, I feel so bad for being suspicious of Willard.

Wait.

A growl made its way up my throat as I processed what he just said. I suppressed the urge to kick him for calling me girly, and groaned instead. I owe him so I'll let it slide.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Okay. Half way plot deepening. Half way filler chap. Please review!<strong>

Well, until next chap! =:D


	13. Class Complications

SAME DAY…(end of Erika's POV)

Erika sighed as she jammed books into her locker. "Damn it…I blanked out." Erika said to herself. "I never do that!" Erika said as she dropped her head on the metal door.

"You alright over there?" Edward (Willard) asked.

"Huh?" Erika asked as she snapped her head up only for her forehead hit her locker door. "OW! CRAP!" Erika said as she rubbed her sore head. Ed had to suppress the laughs from escaping his lips as he clamped a hand down on his mouth.

"Y-You okay?" Ed asked trying to hold back the laughter that was tearing at his throat.

"I'm fine!" Erika said grumpily. "You can laugh if ya want. That's the second time I've ran into metal."

Ed tilted his head back in laughter as he held his stomach. "S-Sorry!" Ed said as he was erupting into laughter. "I-It's just so-No! It's too much! My stomach hurts!" Ed said holding onto his abdomen.

Erika rolled her eyes as she shut her locker door and locked it. "Done laughing McGee?" Erika asked. Ed looked at her with a confused expression. She sighed. "NCIS reference. Probably haven't seen it."

Ed had a final chuckle. "What ya doin now?" Ed asked.

"Heading off to Choir. Told you before, we won't have the same class." Erika said as she started walking off.

"Can I come along?"

Erika stopped dead in her tracks. Then turned on heel to be met with his hopeful green eyes. "Don't you have Math right now?" Erika asked.

He shrugged. "I don't necessarily have to go." Ed drawled out with a smirk.

Erika rolled her eyes as she held her music packet up to her chest. "Just go to class?" Erika said and turned around and made her way to the Music room.

Ed sighed. "Eh. Worth a shot." Ed said as he closed his locker.

IN THE CHOIR ROOM…

"Ah! Erika! You made it!" Ms. Grace said as she clapped her hands and ran up to give Erika a hug. Erika returned it.

"Have I ever missed class?" Erika asked smiling.

Ms. Grace was a relatively young teacher. She wore a sort of hippy style clothing with her short red hair curled to frame her heart shaped face. She looked to be age 25 and had a dazzling smile. She wore a long brown skirt that reached her calf and a green t-shirt in which her sleeves reached her elbows. She also wore a huge head band that brushed her hair out of her face. Ms. Grace's sea green eyes sparkled as she lead Erika to the piano.

"Ready to work on that new song?" Ms. Grace asked as she lifted up the covering to reveal the white and black keyboard.

Erika nodded at the cheerful woman. "Do you really think that the school board would be okay if we use a song that I created?" Erika asked.

"Oh, pish posh!" Ms. Grace said as she waved her hand making her silver bracelets clang against each other. "The principal won't know what hit him!" Ms. Grace said. "As long as he has that assistant on his tail, I'm sure that he won't do anything drastic."

Erika shivered as she remembered the sharp eye the assistant had. She may seem harmless, but that's only before you pissed her off. "Guess I should get started!" Erika said. "But first, do you think I should revise the lyrics?"

"Not at all child." Ms. Grace said. "It's perfect the way it is."

Erika smiled brightly. "Thanks Ms. Grace." Erika said and sat at the piano.

CHEMISTRY CLASS….

"Class!" Mr. Sanders announced. "I've got something that'll spark your interest!"

Erika and Willard looked up from their text books suddenly intrigued. Mr. Sanders moved along to the chalk board and wrote something down on it. He then moved out of the way to show the class what was written. It read: Project. Some people groaned but all that went through Erika's and Willard's mind was: What's next?

"Okay. Now that I've got your attention, I'll tell you the partners for this." Mr. Sanders said. "Susan and Tommy. Tony and Katherine. Michelle and April. Jasmine and Emalia. Mark and Justin. Janet and Candace. Kendall and Brooke. Erika and Willard." Mr. Sanders said.

Erika nearly fell out of her chair. "What?" Erika said, her expression mirroring Willard's. "Me and who?"

"You and Willard. I can't exactly put you with anyone else. You are the advanced one of the class, and you being that need to help the new student. Is there any problems?" Mr. Sanders asked.

Erika shook her head. "No, Mr. Sanders." Erika said softly.

"Good." Mr. Sanders said and continued listing off the partners.

LUNCH TIME…

"Hey guys!" Erika greeted as she sat down at the table.

"Hey Vie!" Kat greeted, happy go lucky as usual.

"Erika." Nate said waving.

Erika looked over to find Willard (Ed) sitting next to Nathan eating an apple. "Decided to come here again eh?" Erika asked.

"Erika!" Kat whined.

"Yep. How was Music?" Ed asked.

"It's Choir, and it was great." Erika said as she picked up her sandwich.

"Can I-"

"No. You cannot." Erika said. "I have training for the great Show in two months."

"Great Show?" Ed asked.

"Oh! Willard, since you're new I don't expect you to know about it yet." Kat said.

"The Great Show's a huge festival that Jackson High throws. More or less near Christmas." Nathan said.

"It's a festival in which everyone in the neighborhood can attend. Even if you don't go to Jackson." Kat said. "Usually, Choir members are required to perform a song or two for it."

"Since Erika's one of the few members in it," Nathan said.

"I have the lovely forcing to sing in front of the entire city." Erika said as she bit into her banana.

"It's not that bad Vie." Kat said.

"Kat's right." Nathan said. "You sound great, and plus with all that practice you'll master it in no time."

"That's the problem." Erika groaned. "Mr. Pyromaniac's gonna nag at me if it's not perfect."

"Pyromaniac?" Ed asked.

"That's Erika's 'pet name' for our Principal." Nathan explained.

"Yeah. Her and him frequently bump heads. She-" Kat started.

"I hate him."

"I was going to say dislike, but that works too." Kat said as she took a sip of her soda.

"What's even worse is that he and Derek are buddy-buddy." Nathan said smirking.

"I'm assuming Derek's her older brother." Ed said.

"Got that right." Erika said and sighed. "So, more or less, Pyro has become, as brother says: my annoying uncle."

"Which lets you shoot sarcastic remarks at him?" Ed asked.

"HEY!" Erika shouted. Kat and Nate had to cover their mouths to stop their chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And so that brings an end to this chapter. Well, criticism is fine and comments are always welcome!<strong>

Until Next chap! =:D


	14. Numbers

"Alright, alright!" Erika groaned. "Stop nagging me woman!"

"Do it." Katie said waving her off.

"Do I have to?" Erika whined.

"It's either that or get an F." Katie said. "Move along now!"

"Fine…" Erika grumbled. She walked up to a certain blond and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Evans?" Willard (Edward) asked.

"Um…" Erika said and fidgeted with her hair slightly. "Do you…um…"

"Do I what?" Willard asked. "Just spit it out."

Erika sighed as she looked up at his emerald green eyes. "Since we're on the same project wanna come over some time to work on it?"

"Sure." Willard said. "Here's my number. Got a pen on ya?"

"Um…yeah. Just hold on." Erika said as she turned to her backpack.

She dug through it ruthlessly looking for her small purple pen. As she dug towards the bottom something fell out of her bag. Willard swooped down gracefully to pick up the small item only to choke once he saw what fell.

"Got it." Erika said as she turned back to Willard. She raised an eyebrow at his shocked expression on his face. "What? Forgot your number or something?"

"Huh?" Willard said as his head snapped forward to be met with a curious stare emanating from the brunette in front of him. "Oh…nothing." Willard said. "Uh…here's your book back."

"Thanks." Erika said as she grabbed the small manga from Willard's hands. "You read Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Oh, not really." Willard replied quickly. "I've seen the anime though."

"Even Brotherhood?" Erika asked as her blue eyes glinted over in amusement. Willard shook his head as he took the pen from her hands.

"I'm not exactly an anime type of person…" Willard said writing something down.

"Oh, I see." Erika said. "Not too many people are. I understand."

"There." Willard said as he clicked the pen. "Call anytime."

Erika nodded as she took the small piece of torn binder paper from him. "You need my number too?"

"That'll be the best idea." Willard said. Erika nodded as she took her pen from him and clicked it open.

"Put out your hand." Erika said. Willard did as told as she wrote down her number on his hand. "There you go. Now you can call me." Erika said and smiled. "I've got to go. Derek's waiting on me."

"Shouldn't he have a job?" Willard asked. Erika rolled her eyes.

"He _does_ have a job." Erika said. "He's a paramedic."

ED'S APARTMENT…

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Ed yelled.

"_Do you mind telling me why your yelling brother?"_

"AL! IT'S EVANS!" Ed yelled again.

"_What about her?"_

"SHE READS THE BOOK AND WATCHES THE ANIME!" Ed shouted.

"_W-What!"_

"YOU HEARD ME AL!" Ed yelled. "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?"

"_First of all calm down."_

"O-Okay, I-I think I'm calm enough." Ed said. "WHAT THE CRAP AM I SUPPOSED TO DO DAMN IT?"

"_Great job being calm brother."_

"AL!" Ed shouted.

"_Okay, okay. Why exactly are you worrying about that? Isn't that what you wanted?"_

"I wanted her to know me! Not know the character!" Ed yelled. "She might be a freaking fan girl!"

"_Didn't she, I don't know, hate you when you guys first met?"_

"Uh, well, I guess you can say that." Ed said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"_That means that she won't be a fan girl. If she wasn't a fan of you when you guys first met here, what makes you think that she'll be a fan girl in there?"_

"Oh, yeah." Ed said. "Thanks Al."

_"No problem. Now all we have to do is convince her to come back home."_

"How we gonna do that?" Ed asked.

_"You're going to work on that Science project together and…"_

"And what?" Ed asked.

_"You'll have to ask her out to that Great Show."_

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: ^-^ and so a tail of mishaps and awkwardness begins! Man, I love writing this story. ;D<strong>

Well, until next chap! =:D


	15. Big Brother

SATURDAY MORNING…

"RISE AND SHINE LIL SIS!" Derek announced yelling.

Erika groaned and put her pillow over her head to try and block out her obnoxious older brother. Derek waltzed into Erika's room eying that numerous drawings and pictures that were hung on the walls. He plopped down on the girl's mattress and began to poke her cheek repeatedly.

*Poke.

"Wake up." Derek said.

*Poke.

"C'mon." Derek persisted.

*Poke.

"Wake."

*Poke.

"U-"

"QUIT POKING ME I'M UP DAMN IT!" Erika shouted as she rose from her sleeping position. Derek jumped back off the bed and into the doorway.

"What do you mean by poke? I didn't poke you." Derek said 'innocently'.

Erika rolled her eyes as she yawned with her mouth wide open like a cat. "Why are you waking me up so early for?"

"Because," Derek drawled out as he walked away from Erika's room and downstairs. "Get ready and I'll tell you downstairs!"

Erika growled as she hopped out of the comfort of her warm bed. She rummaged through her closet to come across some skinny jeans and a nice yellow off the shoulder top. She grabbed them and threw it onto her bed. She then went over to her mirror and took a glimpse of what she looked like. The girl who was staring back at her had matted chestnut hair and a groggy expression. Her lips were partially chapped and her sapphire eyes were sleepy and not as bright.

Erika took her white bandage of a ribbon and held it in her mouth as she started to comb through her hair gently with her vibrant green brush. Soon enough, her matted chestnut hair turned soft and smooth as she brushed it back and put it into a high ponytail leaving her bangs down. She grabbed her strawberry chap stick and smoothed it onto her dry lips making them soft and moisturized again. She then stood up and pulled on her shirt and pants and stuffed her feet into her slippers. She then walked down stairs meeting the smell of blueberry pancakes.

"Ooh! Pancakes!" Erika cheered as she zoomed into the kitchen and sat herself down at the table.

"Thanks to you, Sleeping Beauty, I had to make breakfast." Derek said as he served each buttermilk pancake.

"So?" Erika said as she drenched her blueberry pancakes in maple syrup.

"It was your turn today."

"Um…Rain check?" Erika said.

"You're going to make up for it." Derek said.

"A war shall I say? War of pranks or downright embarrassment?" Erika said smirking.

"Neither."

"Hm?" Erika asked.

"You're going to call that Willard dude down here and get started on that project of your's." Derek said.

"Why may I ask?" Erika asked.

"I've got an emergency call to get down to the Station." Derek said.

"What do the firefighter's need you for?" Erika asked.

"There's been frequent fires here and there around Central City." Derek replied.

Erika giggled. Another ironic moment for her. It reminded her so much of Fullmetal Alchemist except that Central isn't a huge military base. "Okay, so judging on that you'll have late hours again?"

"Yep." Derek said. "So I want you to ask that Willard guy's guardian to watch you two while I'm gone."

"Um…Derek?" Erika said. "Willard lives on his own."

"WHAT?" Derek shouted.

"Yeah, his aunt lived in Vermont and his parents are at England. He lives alone."

"THEN FORGET THAT PROJECT!"

"Why?"

"I CAN'T HAVE MY BABY SISTER ALONE IN THE HOUSE!"

"I can take care of myself! I'm a teenager!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!" Derek shouted. Erika laughed. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"I'm laughing because you choose now to be protective over me!" Erika said. "I'll be fine brother. I'm not going to do anything."

"Yeah, I trust you. I don't trust him! He lives on his own, he could be dangerous, he's the bad boy type…"

"Whoa! Hold on there! When did I say he was a bad boy?" Erika said.

"I don't need clarification! If he lives on his own, he immediately falls into that category!" Derek said. Erika rolled her eyes.

"He's a temperamental shorty who happens to be in my Chemistry class." Erika said. "And he also happens to be a new student who I have an obligation to help since I'm advanced."

"I DON'T EFFING CARE! HE'S NOT STAYING HERE WITH YOU ALONE AND UNSUPERVISED!" Derek yelled. Erika sighed as she went over and kissed Derek's cheek.

"I'm fine. Now, as you sort out your big brother crisis, I'm giving him a call." Erika said. "Goodbye brother."

Erika waltzed into the living room as she left Derek fuming and muttering to himself on how Willard was no good and such. She flipped open her cell phone as she put in the number Willard had given her. A few rings went by and then he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Willard?" Erika asked.

"_Evans! What are you doing calling?"_

"Why do you always call me by my last name? You can call me by my first name ya know." Erika asked.

"_Uh…well…"_

"Nevermind about that." Erika said. "Do you mind coming over so we can start on that project?"

"_Oh, yeah. Sure."_

"Alright then. The address is 72 Ashwell street." Erika said. "See ya soon."

"_Bye."_

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And now you see Derek's protective side. -_-" Good luck Edward. You'll need it. If Erika was a hot head to you, just wonder how Derek will be.<strong>

Well, until next chap! =:D


	16. Looking back on the Past

ED'S APARTMENT…

"Hello?" Ed asked.

"_Willard?" _

Ed's face paled once he found out who's voice it was. He was still blushing from the conversation he had with Alphonse. "Evans! What are you doing calling?"

"_Why do you always call me by my last name? You can call me by my first name ya know."_

Ed began to blush even more so after the comment. "Uh…well…" Ed stuttered trying to explain without sounding insane.

"_Never mind about that. Do you mind coming over so we can start on that project?" _

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Ed said as the pink drained from his face.

"_Alright then. The address is 72 Ashwell street. See ya soon."_

Ed smiled of where she lived. She had lived in Ashwell most of her life and her military dorm number was 72. How ironic could it get? "Bye." Ed said and hung up.

Ed sighed then ran his hand through his bangs. He couldn't help but wonder how her older brother was? Did he look like Amy? Or like Erika? Was he soft and gentle like Amy? Or sarcastic and violent like Erika? Only one way to find out. Ed walked into his bathroom sticking the colored contacts in. He didn't want her finding out just yet. Besides, he still had much more to figure out like: why she lost her memory, how to convince her to come back home, and most importantly…find a way to get back home.

Ed stepped out of his apartment and started walking down the stairs. He didn't mind using them, hell, it was safer than using their beat up elevator. As far as Ed knew, it was close to breaking down. Ed strolled out onto Ashwell street and smiled at the sunny weather. It was a perfect day and also a perfect temperature.

FLASHBACK…

"_Do you really wanna test on how I can tell we're both not sick?" Erika asked._

"_Whatever." _

_Erika sighed and then walked up to Edward. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her pink lips to Ed's forehead. Ed's face flushed red as Alphonse smirked at his brother. Erika kept her lips planted on his forehead for about seven seconds and then pulled away opening her eyes._

"_98.7. The perfect temperature." Erika said._

_FLASHBACK END…_

Ed's face flushed red at the sudden memory. He drained most pf the pink form his face as he shook his head and continued to walk. Out of all the memories he had with her, it had to be that one. Why couldn't he remember all the times he'd tick her off? Ed chuckled. It was always fun messing with her.

FLASHBACK…

"_It's him." Erika said simply. Ed looked to the side where Erika had her eyes narrowed and was growling. He looked to the man in front of him. He had a black scientist coat on with small stains on it and a blood red dress shirt underneath. His hair was black and was slicked back with some hair gel. On his face was a scar that sliced through his left eye which were dead black. He seemed nice didn't he?_

"_Who?"_

"_MORON! DO I REALLY HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!" Erika shouted at the blond._

"_WHO YOU CALLING A MORON! LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU DON'T TELL ME SQUAT SO HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! Ed shouted._

"_YOU STUPID LITTLE PIPSQUEAK! IT'S SIKES DAMN IT!" _

"_LITTLE PIPSQUEAK? SORRY THAT I DON'T KNOW EVERY LITTLE DETAIL BREEZE WITCH!"_

"_SHRIMP!"_

"_HOT HEAD!"_

_FLASH BACK END…_

Ed chuckled. They fought a lot didn't they? Now, here he was trying to get her back from this side of the Gate. He risked his life for her and she vice versa. They had a pretty messed up relationship didn't they? But, then again, that's what got him to where he was today. On this side of the Gate saving her. Ed knocked on the door as it swung open to reveal hopeful sapphire blue orbs.

"You got here fast." Erika said.

"Well, I want to get the project done to get it out of the way." Ed said.

"Come on in Willard!" Erika greeted and made room so Ed can come in. Ed walked in and slipped off his shoes and placed them where Erika's shoes were. As soon as Ed made his way into the living room he was met with Derek's flaming eyes.

"So," Derek started. Erika sweat dropped. "You're Willard eh?"

Ed sweat dropped. "Y-Yes I am. Nice to meet you, I'm assuming you're Erika's older brother Derek." Ed said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya too. I'm Derek. Feel free to call me your worst nightmare." Derek said crushing Ed's hand in his death handshake. Ed stood his ground as squeezed tighter too.

"Feel free to call me Will." Ed said with a mocking smirk.

"DEREK!" Erika whined as she pushed him away from Edward. "Nothing's going on! We're just working on a Chemistry project together!"

"Had to be a Chemistry project…Why not a History project?" Derek muttered to himself as he walked out the door. "I've got my eye on you Cirle! Try anything and you're dead! Hear me?" Derek said and shut the door.

"Sorry, Willard." Erika said. "He's a little…'special'." Erika apologized.

"No problem." Ed said. "Now we should probably get started on that project."

"Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Late update! And I mean extremely late update! It's 2:30AM! Well, please review! Ed's fate with Derek depends on it! X3<strong>

Until next chap! =:D


	17. Trip Downtown

Willard (Edward) and Erika worked on the project like it was nothing. Of course, they were basically the masters of it anyway. After the heated argument of who got to write the term paper for the project, explaining how it worked, chemical reactions, which element they were using, and so on; it eventually ended up with Erika winning because she had better hand writing. As she was doing that, Ed was working on the basic structure for the project itself. An hour passed and they needed more supplies.

"How much we need?" Erika asked.

"About…15 more." Ed replied.

**A/N: I'm not going to say what it is. Use your imagination! :D**

"Then we need to go shopping then!" Erika said as she stood up and stretched.

"Wouldn't your brother, I don't know, freak out if you left the house?" Ed asked.

"He wouldn't freak out if I left the house. He'd freak out if I left the house with you." Erika said as she pulled on her black jacket. Ed sweat dropped.

"Does Derek hate me or something?" Ed asked.

"He doesn't _hate _you. He just…" Erika said looking off to the side.

"Strongly dislike me?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"With a passion."

"Great!" Ed groaned. "As if I didn't have enough to deal with!" Ed said. "Does hot head run in the family?"

"Hot head?" Erika asked.

Ed sweat dropped as he remembered that she doesn't remember him calling her hot head all the time. "Uh…Well what else am I supposed to call it?"

"Just to let ya know, Derek's not all that bad." Erika said as she walked out the door with Ed following. "He just chose now to be protective over me."

"I wonder why." Ed said. Erika punched him in the arm. Ed smiled, he missed those hits. "I mean you have proven yourself self reliant by how violent you are."

"I'm not that violent!" Erika said.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything!"

"So what do you call kicking someone in the shin just for calling you girly?"

"…"

Ed laughed. He really missed these fights they had all the time. The only difference is that Erika isn't all that loud like she was back in Amestris. And telling by how she was silent, her comebacks weren't as trained. It's understandable though. She didn't have anyone to bicker with on this side of the Gate. Ed and Erika strolled off of Ashwell street and into downtown. Ed sweat dropped as he stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't recognize any of this! Erika turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Ed asked as he was snapped out of his thoughts. "What'd you say?"

"I said is something wrong?" Erika asked slightly concerned. "If you're not feeling well we can always head back. Brother's always got some medicine in the cabinet. Besides, we can finfish the project tomorrow."

"No, I'm fine. I just…" Ed trailed off looking all around him. Erika giggled already knowing what he was going to say.

"You're fine if you stick with me. I know Central City like the back of my hand!" Erika said smiling. "What are partners for?"

Ed had a tint of pink brush across his cheeks at her comment. Even on this side of the Gate she had considered him her partner. Ed drained the pink from his cheeks as he shook his head. _Well, no duh! I'm new at her school and we're assigned partners for the School Project. _Ed thought. "You sure you know this place?"

"It's downtown Central." Erika replied. "A few blocks up there's a shop we can buy some more supplies at."

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"And here we are!" Erika said as she stopped at a small shop.

"Don's Supplies?" Ed asked. _Is this who I think it is?_

Erika waltzed into the small wooden shop to be met with a grinning old man with sparkles dangling around his face. "Ah! If it isn't Miss Sapphire! What made you come into this old man's shop all of a sudden?"

"Hey ole man." Erika said. "I'm just here to pick up some supplies for a Chemistry project."

"Ooh! Chemistry eh?" Don asked.

Erika rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. "It's nothing like that at all old man!" Erika yelled. She sighed. "We need some supplies for the project. Where are they?"

"We?" Don asked as his gaze faltered over to Ed which made his lips turn up into a smirk. "Ah, so _you're _the person Miss Sapphire has the project with!" Don said. "What your name young lad?"

"E-Willard Cirle." Ed said pausing before he said his alias name. Erika rose an eyebrow over his stumble of words. _Damn it Ed! You almost gave up your identity there! _Ed thought nervously.

"Well, Mr. Cirle." Don said draping an arm over Ed's shoulders. "Do you _like _Miss Sapphire?"

At that very moment Ed's cheeks turned the mystical hue of crimson that was ever-so forgotten.

"O-Of c-course not ole man! W-What the hell are you talking about!"

Ed's head bolted upright to find which person the stuttering voice belonged to. He looked over to find none other than Erika standing there with a dark shade of crimson over her cheeks and a flustered expression on her face. Ed's flustered expression slowly turned into one of amusement as he smirked at his partner already wanting to know why she was blushing massively. Ed chuckled.

"Why are _you _blushing?" Ed asked. The young girl retreated back a little as her face turned even more pink which made Ed's smirk simply grow in size. "Well, why? Do you possibly-"

"SHUT UP ELRIC! I DO NOT AND DON'T MAKE ASSUMPTIONS LIKE THAT!" Erika shouted which caught Ed off guard. Ed's smirk vanished as he heard one thing that suddenly made his attention tune up.

She had called him Elric.

"H-Huh?" Ed asked. "W-What did you j-just say?"

"I called you by your last name. You call me by my last name all the time, why can't I sometimes?" Erika asked.

"My last name isn't…"

BOOM!

Ed and Erika's attention shifted towards the loud noise that had emanated from outside. "What the hell was that?" Ed and Erika said in unison.

"Miss Sapphire and Mr. Cirle." Don said.

Ed and Erika looked at the old man who now had an armed rifle in his hands. "I think there's some commotion outside. It'd be best if you go to the safety of your homes."

CRASH!

"AHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed.

"Who was that!" Erika asked as she turned to the door.

"Ah! The lovely sound of screams! I can't think of a better sound coming form you pathetic humans. Now where are my targets?"

"WHO THE HELL IS HE CALLING A PATHE-" Erika was stopped short as Ed grasped her hand and ran out the door making Erika gasp a little.

"Damn it!" Ed cursed as he ran desperately. Erika looked at him with a confused expression.

"C-Cirle? Where are you taking me?" Erika asked as she followed behind trying to keep up as much as possible.

"I'll explain later!" Ed yelled back. "Where's your brother right now?"

"He's at the Station in the middle of Central City." Erika said. Then he tugged at her hand as he ran faster. "Cirle! Slow down!"

"Not until we make it to your house!" Ed yelled back. "We need to get as far away as possible!"

"Cirle! What's going on!" Erika asked flustered as she struggled to keep up with his pace.

Ed flipped pen his cell phone as he put in a number. "Amy! Amy what's going on over there?"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And the plot thickens! ='(<strong>

**Please pray for me! I just looked at the date and I only have a week to read three books, write reports on them, AND deal with a few math problems. I procastinated! Stupid summer homework! DX **

**For the books part I can write a fanfic on the book as a project so it may not be as bad as it seems. But I still ahve to READ THREE BOOKS. So please pray for me! If I don't get the projects finished I'll get grounded and be banned from the computer and that means no story for you guys until I'm done with grounding. **

**PLEASE HOPE I FINISH MY HOMEWORK! **

**You know what else helps me finish my homework? reviews!**

**I shouldn't be worrying about that! DX Oh well. Can't help the tendancies of an author. -_-**

**Until next chap!** =:D**  
><strong>


	18. Start explaining

ERIKA'S POV…

"Cirle!" I yelled again. "Cirle quit running!"

"We're almost there just bear with me alright?" Willard called back as he pressed the cell phone to his ear again. Was now really the time to be making calls? "Amy! Amy what's going on over there?"

"You had a girlfriend!" I shouted.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my brother's girlfriend!" Willard called back. "Amy! Amy pick up!"

I sighed with relief. So she's not his girlfriend. Then the thought occurred to me what I was thinking. My cheeks overcame a rosy tint as I shook my head. Snap out of it Erika! You don't like him!

"Amy? Amy can you hear me?" Willard asked urgently.

All I heard was a muffled female voice speak in a panic. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that it highly concerned Willard for some reason. I looked back at downtown Central and heard gun shots.

Ole man Don…

I hope he's alright. He's pushing sixty but he fights like he's in his twenties! Must be the damn military blood.

"Amy just hold on. Things on our end aren't as peachy either. I've got to go." Willard said and hung up. That was my cue.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I told you that I'll explain later Hot head!" Willard shouted back at me.

"Can we please stop and rest? I can't run for much longer!" I said as my panting increased.

"We can't stop! Not until we're at your house!" Willard called back.

"I can't run anymore Cirle…" I said as I slowed down.

"Damn it!" Willard yelled as he turned around and hooked an arm underneath my knees and the other around my shoulders.

Before I knew it, he was running again holding me bridal style. My cheeks were blown over by that tint of pink I was beginning to hate. Why was it that every time I'm with him I had felt so natural then awkward and needed to blush?

Something was very wrong here.

In a few minutes time, we were at my house and he jumped the fence just like I did whenever I was late for school. He rushed inside and kicked open the door. He set me down on the stairs and turned to lock the door again.

"Okay. Start explaining, why the hell did you drag me here? We need to go and help ole man Don!" I said as I tried to walk past him but he put his arm in the way and pushed me away from the door. "Move out of the way Cirle!" I said as I tried to get to the door only for him to block me again.

END OF ERIKA'S POV…

"Did you break a mirror or pass a black cat or something? You have worse luck than me!" Willard said.

"Thanks for pointing out what I've known for sixteen years Cirle." Erika said matter-of-factly.

Just then a pulsating pain shot through her head. The pain was almost unbearable. She held her head as she tried to get rid of the migraine only for an image to appear in her head.

FLASHBACK…

"_Did you break a mirror or pass a black cat or something? You have worse luck than me!" _ yelled at the brunette. Erika chuckled._

"_No. I'm just cursed remember?" Erika said pointing to my eyes. "Idiot!" Erika shouted and hit her fist over his head._

"_Ow!" _ winced in pain. "What the heck?"_

"_You could've gotten killed you moron!"_

"_Well, it's not like you could've done it yourself! You can't stand, you couldn't talk, and you couldn't even land a good hit!" _ retorted._

"_I can land a hit remember? I saved your sorry butt and hit him in the hand." Erika said matter-of-factly._

_FLASHBACK END…_

The one thing that caught Erika's eye was the appearance of the person in her vision. It looked a lot like Willard. "Why the hell does that keep happening?" Erika asked herself.

"Does what keep happening?" Willard asked.

Erika looked up to see endless emerald green orbs flicker over with an unreadable emotion. Erika's eyes narrowed as she growled. "I think you know perfectly well Cirle!" Erika yelled.

"Know what?"

"Why I keep having these…visions!" Erika said. "Whenever I'm around you I feel so comfortable like I've known you forever but I've only known you for a freaking week! How the hell do you manage to know everything about me? How'd you know I could be hot headed? How'd you know I had a middle name? How'd you know what my middle name even was!" Erika yelled.

"Evans…"

"And that! Why do you keep on calling me that!" Erika yelled. "I don't know why but for some reason it seems so familiar…"

"Evans just calm down."

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? HOW'S THIS FOR CALMED DOWN CIRLE!" Erika shouted. "WHENEVER A GIRL'S PISSED DON'T EVER SAY 'CALM DOWN!' THAT'S THE WORST THING YOU CAN DO BECAUSE IT JUST GETS US EVEN MORE PISSED! SEE? I'M EVEN MORE PISSED DAMN IT!"

Willard couldn't help the growing laugh that was begging to erupt from him. He couldn't hold it in any longer as his lips curled up into a grin and his head tilted back in laughter. He held onto his stomach as he tried to stop laughing. "I-I'm sorry! B-But I can't help it!" Willard said laughing even more.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING? DO YOU _ENJOY _TICKING ME OFF OR SOMETHING?" Erika shouted again.

"I guess you could say that." Willard said grinning.

"DAMN IT CIRLE! WHAT THE HELL?" Erika shouted again.

"Now are you going to ask me questions or what? It's obvious that you won't stop shouting until they're answered." Willard said waltzing into the living room nonchalantly as he plopped down on the couch.

"THERE YOU GO! AT LEAST YOU'RE SOMEWHERE SMART UNDER ALL THAT STUPID!" Erika shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Willard said as he leaned back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN CIRLE?" Erika shouted.

"I knew you were going to react like this somehow." Willard said.

"SEE? THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO KNOW ALL ABOUT ME ALTHOUGH I'VE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR A FREAKING WEEK! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ME?"

"You're never going to believe me even if I tell you."

"OH, OF COURSE I WON'T BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY I CAN'T BELIEVE A WORD YOU SAY TO ME ANYMORE BECAUSE OF THIS ENTIRE MESS YOU'VE BROUGHT ME INTO! YOU KNOW WHAT? MY LIFE WAS COMPLETELY NORMAL UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP!"

"To be completely honest, your life was never normal to begin with."

"SO WHAT IF IT WAS A LITTLE ODD? ALL MY LIFE I WAS JUST AN AVERAGE HIGH SCHOOLER WHO LIVED WITH HER BROTHER AND HAD FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING! THAT IS, UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP! MY LIFE WAS COMPLETELY TURNED UPSIDE DOWN! YOU KNOW WHY?"

"I'm assuming you're going to tell me why."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHY! EVER SINCE YOU SHOWED UP I'VE BEEN MAKING A COMPLETE FOOL OUT OF MYSELF-"

"More than usual?" Willard interrupted which made Erika fume even more. She swung her famous karate chop down onto his skull making him fall to the floor motionless.

"I'D ASK IF YOU WERE OKAY BUT I'M STILL PISSED!" Erika shouted.

"Ow…crap…" Willard said as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Did you get that out of your system?"

Erika growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Good because you're going to break your vocal cords if you keep on screaming at me like that." Willard said.

"Now start explaining. Who the crap are you?" Erika asked with her eyes narrowed.

"So you really don't remember…" Willard said as he stood up.

"What don't I remember?" Erika asked.

"Everything." Willard said and then sighed. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." Willard said.

"Start explaining. _Now._"

**BN: Cliffhanger! =P sorry...it was getting a little long plus I just can't wait to surprise you with what comes next! XD**

**Oh yeah! And some people have AMAZING guesses of who was causing those explosions. You guys are awesome you know that? Well, just to let you guys know...YOU'RE WRONG! hahahahahahahahahaha! XD**

**Don't know who it is? Guess you have to keep reading! XP**

Until next chap! =:D

Oh yeah, and thank you for all of your support of my homework rampage! It means a lot to me! =:D


	19. Revealing

"Start Explaining. _Now." _Erika said glaring at him. "You can start with who was that outside."

"Why would you wanna know?" Willard asked.

"Well who are your enemies?" Erika asked.

"Pissed off a lot of people. Can't really recall names." Willard said.

Just then the same pulsating pain shot through her head. This time it was even more painful.

FLASHBACK…

"_Enemies." _ finished._

"_Pissed off a lot of people. Can't really recall names." Erika said. "Now what's that paper?"_

_FLASHBACK END…_

"Crap! No, no, no, no, no!" Erika yelled. "Not him too! Why'd it have to be him out of all people!"

"Who are you talking about?" Willard asked.

"Not only do I see visions of you but now Pyromaniac? How the hell is this happening!" Erika shouted. "This is like something just coming out of an anime!" Willard paled once she said that word. Erika stopped her rant and looked at Willard confused. "Wait a second…" Erika said softly that only she could hear.

ERIKA'S POV…

That hair…that voice…that knowledge on chemistry and Science…that short…wait.

That SHORT rant.

I face palmed myself mentally. No. It couldn't be. That is purely fiction. Nothing more. But then again…

Okay. Let's put the facts together.

1) CENTRAL City.

2) ASHWELL street.

3) EXPLOSIONS.

4) that person saying PATHETIC HUMANS.

5) that story.

…...

Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!

What the hell is going on here! Am I dreaming? But then again…

I glanced in Willard's direction to find him eyeing me oddly. Wait. Will-ARD. So there is a reason to why he paused before saying his name before…now that I think about it, he paused by making an 'E' sound. Edw-ARD. Will-ARD.

God am I stupid.

Cirle. I knew something was wrong by that name! Cirle spelled backwards is...

Elric.

Edward Elric. Edward Elric has been coming to my school this entire time. I haven't even suspected a thing. The moment he said that short rant I knew something was suspicious. He _sounds _like him. He _looks_ like him. He even _acts_ like him.

And to think I just thought he was a major otaku.

Now to prove my suspicions….

Lets have some fun shall we?

"Hey Cirle." I said straightening up.

"Hm?"

"Did you happen to see where I left my FMA manga?" I said. Willard's, AKA: Edward's, face paled. "Since you won't let me out I might as well do something to keep me occupied."

"I-I think you left it up in your room." 'Willard' said.

"No…I swear that I left it down here…" I said as I cupped my chin with my hand.

"Do you have to read it right now?" 'Willard' asked. I smirked mentally. I can tell that he was nervous.

"Yeah." I said. "You see, I left off when Ed crosses over the Gate and into the real world." I lied. In truth I passed that part a long time ago. I was watching Brotherhood already and besides, the first series branches off the manga and spirals into its own version.

"I can't believe you read that stuff." 'Willard' said. "I-It's completely fictional. Not like it'll ever happen."

I let my eyes narrow slightly. If it was completely fictional then how the hell were you here?

"Eh. You're probably right." I said. "But look at how much our lives are similar to the series. This place is called _Central _City. And a huge _military base _is in the center of the city. Also if you haven't seen the principal yet, he looks a lot like Colonel Mustang." I said which made his nervousness go up. "Tch. I might just be paranoid or something."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Oh! I'm getting something to drink. You want something too?" I asked.

"Sure." 'Willard' said.

If he was Edward Elric then…

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"Here's the drinks!" I said in a sing song voice as I emerged from the kitchen.

In my hands was a tray which had two mugs on it. I can't let him see what was inside. I walked over and placed the tray on the table and handed 'Willard' his mug. I grabbed mine as well as I lifted the mug to my lips and drank some of the liquid. 'Willard' put his mug up to his mouth as well as he drank the drink.

5.….4.….3.….2.…aaaaand 1!

'Willard' spewed the white liquid out from his mouth in a spit take as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" 'Willard' shouted.

"Milk. What else?" I asked nonchalantly as I put the mug down. "Why? Don't like milk?"

"HELL NO! HOW CAN YOU EVEN DRINK THAT CRAP?" 'Willard' shouted again.

I laughed. "That explains why you're still short!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHORTY SO SHORT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE?"

"I KNEW IT!" I shouted as I ran over and tackled him. He thrashed in my hold but I kept him pinned on the floor. "WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU? YOU DON'T LIKE MILK, YOU SOUND LIKE HIM, YOU LOOK LIKE HIM, AND YOU ACT LIKE HIM! NEXT THING I KNOW, YOU'LL FAIL A METAL DETECTOR TEST!"

'Willard's' face paled as soon as I said all of that. I stared him down until he caved. I wasn't just about to let him lie to me any longer. Willard or should I say Edward Elric looked to the side as his cheeks turned on a shade of crimson. I raised an eyebrow at why he was blushing.

END OF ERIKA'S POV…

"E-E-Erika?"

Erika turned her head to where the voice was emanating from to find Derek in the doorway looking horrified. Erika puzzled at why he had such an expression but as she let her gaze crash onto Willard her entire face went red. There she was on top of him with her face only a half an inch away from his and her body pressed onto him.

"B-Brother i-it's not what it l-looks like…" Erika stuttered trying to explain what was happening.

Derek bowed his head as his ears turned red. "W-Willard…Cirle…" Derek said dangerously quiet.

"D-Derek…"

"WILLARD CIRLE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER?" Derek shouted.

"Last time I checked she's the one who's on top of me!" Willard yelled back.

"DON'T BLAME MY SISTER FOR THIS! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**BN: And so that puts an end to this chapter. -_-" poor Ed... Derek thinks he had seduced Erika. XD Man I love my little twists.**

**I was going to do something else but I'll just save that for later. XD Good luck Ed!**

Until next chap! =:D


	20. Him?

"WAIT! NO! DON'T BROTHER!" Erika shouted much to Willard's confusion. Erika hopped off of Willard and shielded him with her arms outstretched.

"GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL HIM ERIKA!"

"Because he's Edward Elric!" Erika shouted back. Willard's eyes widened and Derek's face went pale. Erika stood her ground and stayed in front of him looking at Derek with confidence burning in her sapphire orbs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Vie, I think you're sick." Derek said putting a hand on her forehead.

"I'm not!"

"Edward Elric doesn't exist. If he did I honestly think he'd only be in the depth of your imagination." Derek said. "Please just go upstairs and take a nap while I deal with Cirle."

"I'm not sick damn it!" Erika yelled. "I swear on my grave that Willard's actually Edward Elric!"

"What makes you think that?" Derek asked.

"He hates milk. He has long blond hair. He has the same voice as Edward Elric. He acts like him. He looks like him and most of all, he's the freaking size of a midget!" Erika said.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET?"

Erika put her hand in Willard's direction. "Does _that_ answer your questions?"

Derek looked from Erika then at Willard. He looked back at him and then shook his head. "He's just a major otaku, leave it be Erika."

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH DAMN IT!" Erika shouted. "HE'S JUST WEARING COLORED CONTACTS TO MAKE HIS EYES GREEN!"

"Erika. Please go and take a nap."

"NO!"

"Erika."

"NO WAY DEREK! YOU'RE WRONG!"

"Erika please."

"NOT UNTIL YOU BELIEVE ME! MOM WOULD HAVE!"

Derek was silenced as she mentioned their mother. He shadowed his eyes beneath his bangs as he took a seat. "Erika go upstairs. _Now._" Derek said.

"No!"

"ERIKA VIOLET EVANS!" Derek shouted. "Go upstairs now!"

"I'm not going to Derek! And there's nothing you can do that'll make me listen! Ground me, starve me, hit me, I don't care!" Erika said. "Somehow I _know _that Willard is indeed Edward Elric. I don't know how the hell he's here or why, but…I'm willing to hear him out."

Derek was silenced at that remark. He didn't know what to say. She had never really went this far to defy him. Derek looked back at his baby sister to find something different about her. Her head was held high and a certain brightness that he had so much missed was finally returned to her sapphire eyes. Derek looked down and balled one hand into a fist.

"This still doesn't change the fact that I don't like him Erika. But you took the words right out of my mouth." Derek said and stood up. "I'm willing to hear him out too."

Erika's face lit up. "Really?"

"Tomorrow."

Erika's demeanor fell as he said that last sentence. She growled as she ran over and swung her famous karate chop onto his school. "DAMN IT BROTHER! WE'RE DOING THIS TODAY!"

"Why?" Derek whined much like a little kid. "I don't like him Vie…"

"So what?" Erika asked annoyed sa she crossed her arms over her chest. "We are doing this today or else things will get even worse around Central City!"

"Erikaaaa!" Derek whined again.

"No whining!"

Willard sweat dropped. Stuff like this always made him question who was the elder sibling. Willard cleared his throats as he made both Evans turn their head to the forgotten accused 'Edward Elric.' Willard stood up as he ran a hand through his bangs. Erika's eyes widened as her face tuned in on a unreadable expression.

All that went through Erika's mind were constant images of someone running their hand through their bangs. What made Erika question all of this was that it was the same exact person. The images stopped as she saw one last different thing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_What the hell were you thinking!" Ed shouted. Erika smiled at him. "You could've gotten yourself killed damn it! Do you know how much trouble you've just caused!"_

_Erika turned on heel and looked straight at him. "Shut up Elric!" Erika shouted. "If I die it's no big deal, but if you…" Eriak said as a tear ran down her face._

"_If you die it's no big deal? Are you freaking kidding me!" Ed shouted at her. "Don't ever think for one moment that your life isn't important Evans!"_

_Erika's eyes widened and softened at his words. Slowly, a crimson shade overcame Ed's face at the realization of what he just said. He looked away trying to prevent his heart rate from going any faster than it already had. Erika blinked her eyes. "My life is important eh?" Erika asked. "That's new. No one's ever said that to me except Mom and Dad, but then again, all parents say that to their children."_

"_It's not like rocket science. Every life has its purpose." Ed grumbled looking off to the side stubbornly._

"_Apparently mine is to look out a few certain people." Erika said smiling._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing Elric." Erika sighed as she put her hands behind her head. Slowly, the clouds departed and showed in the light. The everlasting storm was gone. Erika smiled as she put her hand out in a fist. "Partners?"_

_Ed looked at the enclosed fist and then smiled. He bumped his fist against hers. "Partners." _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erika shook her head. Was that actually Edward Elric she had been talking to her? Erika turned to Willard who had his arms crossed over his chest quite stubbornly. _He _was the famous Edward Elric? The absolutely talented Fullmetal Alchemist? _Him?_

"I'm going to tell you. But you're not going to believe me." Willard said and sighed. "My name is Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist." Willard said holding up a State Alchemist watch. "I come from my side of the Gate to get…something from this side and bring it back home." Willard said. "And Evans,"

"Hm?"

"Your name is Erika Violet Evans: the Sapphire Spark Alchemist. You were taken from our side of the Gate in an alchemic accident as an Equivalent Exchange." Willard said.

"…..."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Cliffhanger! I wonder what's going to happen next...hm? Well, i updated my other story so I'll be free for this story! And school draws near...and so does the time for me to get my supplies...and I'm all better from that homework crisis. I solved it!<strong>

**Until next chap! **=:D


	21. Conflicted Feelings

Ed's heart rate increased as he stared at the silent brunette before him. He shouldn't be this nervous. He practiced for this moment ever since he found Erika. He wasn't just going to let this situation make her fall from his reach. He can do it. This was his chance. He can get her back. That's the single most thing important to him right now. He didn't care for anything else. All he wanted was to get her back.

"…."

She was silent once more and Ed began to get desperate.

"I-I…"

Ed closed his eyes waiting for her answer.

"I…I don't believe you…."

Ed opened his eyes as he looked at the girl in front of him. What?

"I don't believe you…" Erika said as her bangs covered her eyes. "I'm sorry but…I just…I just can't…I can't find the will…to believe you…I-I'm sorry…I just…I just can't…"

Ed bowed his head as his bangs covered his eyes. "I understand." Ed said in only above a whisper. Derek stood up.

"Erika…"

"I-I…I just…" Erika said as her voice dropped to almost inaudible. "Please…Please…get out."

"If that's what you want." Ed said as he walked past her and towards the door. He paused before his hand clasped the door knob. He turned around as he grabbed something out of his bag slowly. "This is for you." Ed said as he left the item on the table. "Goodbye."

Erika turned away as she heard him close the door. Erika put a hand up to her mouth as she tried to muffle something so no one could hear. Derek looked at the door then towards his baby sister.

"Erika…are you sure?" Derek asked.

"I-I can't Derek…I don't know why…I just can't find the…will…to…" Erika said with her voice shaky. Then she ran for the stairs. "I'll be in my room!" Erika shouted as she ran up the stairs.

Derek flinched as he heard her slam the door shut. She was in pain. And he could tell. He knew exactly why. It wasn't because her hero was someone different than she imagined. It wasn't from anger. It was something else. Something much deeper than anyone would have thought…

Her heart was…hurting. Broken.

For a reason, he did not know.

XoXo… Ed's apartment …XoXo

She didn't believe him. All of this effort…and she didn't remember him nor believe him.

Ed's heart shattered. He didn't know why, it just felt as if it was the end of the world. They went through all of that, and now she didn't believe him. He knows her memory was erased but…it just didn't make any sense. At all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_So we're off to a new adventure." Amy said._

"_So…that's it?" Ed asked._

"_This is it." Erika said. "After this, we'll be going our different ways. For good this time."_

"_Oh…" Ed said._

"_Oh yeah!" Erika said and reached into her bag. "This is for you two!" Erika said and handed them a piece of paper._

"_Brothers…" Ed said reading the title._

"_Yeah. It's a song I made for you two. It's about how you two felt throughout your journey. Read the lyrics." Erika said and then smiled. "I wanted to give it to you as a reminder of what you went through."_

"_Thank you Erika." Al said._

"_Yeah…Thanks." Ed said as he looked at the paper with an expression Erika couldn't read._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Ed walked to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was a boy with emerald green eyes with no emotion inside them whatsoever. Ed took out the colored contacts and put them away. He didn't need to look again to see what emotion was overtaking him.

It was sorrow.

He felt it before, but this time…it was a whole lot worse than he could ever imagine.

XoXo… Erika's Room …XoXo

Erika sat in her room with her knees brought up to her chest. She didn't know what was happening. She was alone, secluded, sad, angry, and…scared. She didn't know what to do, say, or even act on. When she had put all of the theories together, she was so sure of herself that he was Edward Elric. But…even after all that, she didn't believe him once her theories were proven correct. She was shocked. Tears streamed down her face and for some reason, she was hurting.

She didn't know why, she just was. Erika blamed herself for all of it. She thought she was being selfish. Which in most parts were true once she put it together in her head. She was right, but at the same time, she didn't want to be. It was _real. _Not her imagination. It was _actual life_. She was shocked beyond belief and her heart couldn't find the will to believe him. She wanted too, she just…_couldn't_.

"Damn it all…" Erika cursed silently as she buried her face in her arms. "Damn it…damn it…damn it…"

"You know cursing at yourself won't solve the problem."

Erika lifted up her head slightly to stare at the person who said that. She found none other than Derek standing in the doorway. Erika buried her face in her arms again to hide her tears. "It may not solve the problem but I deserve it."

"Don't give yourself crap just because of this." Derek said.

"I'm not giving myself crap…I'm just paying my toll for being selfish." Erika said. "I was being so selfish back there."

"Yeah, you were." Derek said. Erika chuckled emptily.

"Thanks for agreeing."

"What are you going to do now?" Derek asked. Erika looked up at him.

"I honestly don't know. Willard…I mean Edward, probably hates me now." Erika said. "Why do I have such a hard time believing him? I accept it in my mind, it makes sense. But…I just…"

"You just can't."

Erika smiled mournfully. "I'm hopeless aren't I?"

"You aren't hopeless." Derek said as he started to close the door. "You just have to follow your heart. Because you never know how strong you are until you have to be."

The door closed and Erika rested her chin on her knees. "I never know how strong I am until I have to be…"

_What am I going to do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>BN: ='( Poor Ed and Erika...<strong>**You know what mends broken hearts? Reviews. **

**please. If you want to help theses two recover, send your donation to the pretty button just below.**

**Until next chap! **=:D

**Oh yeah! Here's some previews that come in little quotes throughout the next chapter:**

_"Action doesn't act on its own, Erika." -Derek_

_"Where's Willard?" -Katie_

_"Y-You're-B-But-H-How...?" -Erika_

_"Happy to see me?" -?_


	22. Leave Out All The Rest

THE NEXT DAY…

Ed walked up to his locker to find none other than Erika there getting stuff from hers. Ever since yesterday, their friendship had fallen apart. In History, she didn't even glance his way and whenever he had looked at her, she turned her head to face the window. She had quivered whenever they accidentally made eye contact. It was even worse when they brush against each other in the halls or outside. She simply ran away.

Ed cursed under his breath. She was that afraid of him. He shouldn't have told her all of that. He shouldn't have waited until then either. He should have told her dead on once he had gained her trust. Judging by her reactions, she didn't trust him. Erika closed her locker and she turned to head to class. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw Edward. She bowed her head and clutched her books to her chest tighter. She bit her bottom lip as she ran right past him making her shoulder brush against his in the process.

_Wait! _Ed thought desperately as he watched her dash down the hallway. He clenched his hand into a fist. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. It won't be right.

XoXo… Erika's Choir Practice …XoXo

Erika's pencil moved swiftly across the paper she was writing on. Erika wasn't really paying much attention to anything really. She was just letting her mind wander and do whatever it wanted. She knew Ms. Grace wasn't in that day but it was actually a relief. She just wanted to be alone. The Music Room was rather comforting. It didn't help as much as to heal her 'wounds.' If you'd call it wounds. It was a toll on her spirit more than anything. Her memory flashed to just that morning.

FLASHBACK…

"_Brother…is it alright if I skip school today?" Erika asked._

"_No." Derek said firmly. "You can't skip school just because you want to avoid him."_

_Erika bowed her head. "I want to do something…I honestly do…but for some reason…"_

_Derek sighed as he put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "Action doesn't act on its own, Erika."_

_Erika nodded. "Y-Yes…I know."_

_FLASHBACK END…_

Erika stopped her hand from moving on its own as she buried her face in her arms again.

"I'm not going to cry again…not again…" Erika said as she sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. Erika looked down and found the paper she had been writing on. She looked it over and smiled. She stood up and walked towards the piano. If anything, singing will help her.

Her fingers moved gracefully along the keys of the piano. She began to hum as the same sweet and sincere voice formed a melody inside the small room.

**A/N: Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park. I think this song fits the story perfectly. You guys voted on the poll, this was number one, here we go!**

"_I dreamed I was missing.  
><em>_You were so scared.  
><em>_But no one would listen.  
><em>'_Cause no one else cared.  
><em>

_After my dreaming,  
><em>_I woke with this fear.  
><em>_What am I leaving  
><em>_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me.  
><em>_I want you to know_

_When my time comes,  
><em>_Forget the wrong that I've done.  
><em>_Help me to leave behind some  
><em>_Reasons to be missed.  
><em>_And don't resent me  
><em>_And when you're feeling empty  
><em>_Keep me in your memory  
><em>_Leave out all the rest.  
><em>_Leave out all the rest._

_Don't be afraid.  
><em>_I've taken my beating.  
><em>_I've shared what I've made.  
><em>_I'm strong on the surface,  
><em>_Not all the way through.  
><em>_I've never been perfect.  
><em>_But neither have you._

_So if you're asking me  
><em>_I want you to know_

_When my time comes,  
><em>_Forget the wrong that I've done.  
><em>_Help me to leave behind some  
><em>_Reasons to be missed.  
><em>_And don't resent me  
><em>_And when you're feeling empty  
><em>_Keep me in your memory  
><em>_Leave out all the rest.  
><em>_Leave out all the rest._

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
><em>_You've learned to hide so well  
><em>_Pretending to be someone else can come  
><em>_And save me from myself  
><em>_I can't be who you are!_

_When my time comes,  
><em>_Forget all the wrong that I've done.  
><em>_Help me leave behind some  
><em>_Reasons to be missed.  
><em>_And don't resent me  
><em>_And when you're feeling empty  
><em>_Keep me in your memory  
><em>_Leave out all the rest.  
><em>_Leave out all the rest._

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
><em>_You've learned to hide so well  
><em>_Pretending some else can come  
><em>_And save me from myself  
><em>_I can't be who you are…  
><em>_I can't be who you are."_

The bell rang and Erika shook herself out of her own thoughts. Erika smiled a small smile as she grabbed her bag and walked out the doors.

LUNCH TIME…

"Hey Vie!" Katie greeted.

"Erika, you okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Erika said as she sat down.

"No you're not." Nate said. Erika perked her head up at his accusation. "You don't have your signature banana with you. You definitely have your head in the clouds more than usual."

Erika sighed. "You noticed huh?" Erika asked.

"Where's Willard?" Katie asked looking around. "Doesn't he usually come with you?"

Erika's chest tightened slightly. But she stood her ground. She wasn't going to let her friends see her this way. "Oh, El-Cirle just didn't want to have lunch today. You see, he had a big breakfast." Erika said and laughed nervously. _Good save! _Erika thought as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, alright." Nathan said. Just then a window was thrust open as a harsh wind came from it. Luckily, a teacher came by and shut it. "Man, that must be one bad storm."

"Storms just give me the creeps…" Katie said with a shiver. "At least I brought my umbrella with me, huh Vie?"

Erika sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Nathan looked at her questioningly. "You did bring your umbrella with you right?" Nathan asked.

"Y-Yeah. What makes you think I didn't?" Erika asked with a nervous smile. _I completely forgot to bring one thanks to all that drama with Cirle! _she thought. _I mean Elric…_

AFTER SCHOOL…

"Damn it!" Erika shouted while holding her bag over her head. "Why the hell didn't I bring an umbrella!"

Erika ran along the considerably wet sidewalk making water splash all over her legs. Erika growled as she turned a corner sliding slightly making her fall on her face. Erika stood up and her clothes stuck to her back and stomach thanks to said water. Her legs were wet and the clothes stuck to her like glue.

"Damn it! Had to wear a skirt! Just had to! Damn you laundry day!" Erika shouted as she picked up her bag and started running down the wet waterway.

Erika shuffled through her bag to see if anything got wet. As she looked towards the bottom she found her FMA manga. Erika's eyes softened considerably and her scowl on her face disappeared slightly. She looked at the cover to find Edward Elric with his automail shown. Erika's eyes widened as she remembered. _Does that mean that he still ahs automail? _she thought. _That must suck having metal in contact with all this water…I hope he's alright. _

Soon enough she made it to her white fence and jumped it dashing to get inside her home. Erika opened the door as she threw her bag off to the side and took off her shoes. Derek peered in from the kitchen and his eyes glinted over in laughter as he saw his soaked sister.

"Forgot an umbrella?" Derek asked smirking.

"Shut up." Erika said. "I'm taking a shower…" Erika said as she went up the steps.

"Alright! I took out your clothes from the dryer. They should be on your bed." Derek said.

"Thanks!" Erika called as she shut the bathroom door.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

Erika started folding her clothes after she had changed into some other clothes…other than her _soaking wet _ones from earlier. She had just finished putting the last stack of clothes away when something caught her eye. Erika put her clothes down as she sat on her bed and picked up the notebook. Her memory flashed to when 'Willard' put something on the table before he left. This must've been what he left for her. Erika raised an eyebrow as she saw the lock on it. Erika's eyes widened as she looked over the lock once more.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out something she had always kept on her and never let out of her sight. She took off her necklace and stuck the heart and star shaped key that was on it into the lock and twisted it. The lock clicked open and she gasped with surprise.

"This is what the key was for this whole time…?" Erika asked herself.

Erika shook her head as she flipped through the beat up green notebook. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she saw all the songs that were written…in _her _handwriting. She came to one page and found a picture taped to the side. The picture consisted of her, a girl with amber eyes and…Edward and Alphonse Elric. Erika looked at it in awe.

The amber eyed girl was smiling sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head while Al was holding a stray cat in his arms. Erika's eyes softened considerably once she saw what she was doing. She had her arm over Ed's shoulders holding up a peace sign and was smiling brightly. Ed on the other hand was looking to the side with his arms crossed over his chest with an annoyed expression on his face along with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"He wasn't lying…" Erika said as she looked at the picture some more.

XoXo… Downstairs …XoXo

"DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I BELIEVE HIM EARLIER!" Erika shouted.

Derek smirked as he took a sip of his tea. "She found the notebook huh?"

Erika came half falling and half charging down the stairs. She turned to Derek with her eyes burning. "And you didn't tell me about this because?" Erika asked ticked off.

"Because you needed to find out yourself." Derek said as he sipped his tea again.

"How the hell did you find out that he wasn't lying!" Erika yelled.

"I picked the lock."

Erika rolled her eyes as she slipped on her shoes. "Whatever. I'll make sure to get you later for this." Erika said as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked as Erika opened the door to be met with a chilling temperature and the pounding of water rocks. And she didn't mean hail.

Erika grabbed a yellow umbrella and turned to Derek. "I'm going to Elric's apartment."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"Shut up Derek!" Erika shouted. "I'm going there to apologize!" Erika said as she ran out the door with the umbrella over her head. Derek smiled.

"There she goes."

XoXo… Outside …XoXo

Erika's sneakers padded across the wet sidewalk as she ran desperately to find Edward.

_He was telling the truth. He was telling the truth! _

Erika ran faster but then came to a brief stop. She sweat dropped. "Wait. I don't know where the hell he lives!" Erika shouted in aggravation. "God! I'm such an idiot!"

Erika sighed and then looked at the grand clock. It was twelve o'clock at night and she was here running in the rain? _I'm going to get Derek later for this. He knew what time it was. _She thought as she sighed again. She walked to a phone booth and punched in Ed's number. It rang a few times and she started to tap her foot impatiently on the concrete.

_I'm sorry. The number you have dialed is not available at the moment. Please-_

Eriak slammed the phone down before the operator could finish what it was saying. "he chose now of all times to not pick up the phone…" Erika said annoyed.

"Why hello there. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Erika's eyes widened once she heard the chilling voice. She quivered slightly as she turned around slowly to be met with dead black eyes beading down on her. "The smell of decay and blood fitted with the horrible smell of cigars…" Erika said softly as her eyes widened even more once she saw who was standing there. "Y-You're-B-But-H-How…?" Erika asked in disbelief and fear.

"Happy to see me?" he said as he eased his way forward towards the frightened girl. "My dear Experiment Eve…I have finally found you."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Cliffhanger! Longest...chapter...EVER! XD <strong>

**Well, in this fanfic it was the longest chapter ever. I am so proud of what I've written here! This long chapter was a treat to all of those who said they needed longer chapters. I'll start writing longer ones alright? :D Oh! What do you think of those previews I had in the last chapter? Were they good? Also, how much do you think the song 'Leave out all the rest' fitted in with the story? Was it good? **

**Until next chap! **=:D


	23. Apartment

Erika's eyes narrowed as she growled. "What the hell are you doing here?" Erika asked, her words dripping with venom.

Sikes was taken back a bit. "How rude Eve. What's wrong? Didn't you miss your poor ole doc-"

"Doctors help people! Not kill them!" Erika hissed.

"Wow. I honestly thought that you wouldn't be so feisty on this side." Sikes said and then popped his fingers. "I've been watching you Eve. From the very moment you met Edward Elric."

Erika's eyes narrowed again. "So you've been stalking me this whole time?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking." Sikes said. "I dropped in time to time to…check up on you."

Erika rolled her eyes in disgust. "If you've been watching me, why haven't you just killed me off already?" Erika asked.

Sikes laughed. "I'm assuming you are referring to that scar I gave you."

Erika put a hand up to her neck as she covered the light scar that aligned on her neck. "What are you doing here? I thought you were already executed."

"Executed?" Sikes said and then laughed. "Please. I just escaped to the other side again."

"Other side?" Erika asked. Then an image flew across her memory. "In Amestris…"

"Why yes. Aren't you a smart girl?" Sikes said.

"So all this time I thought you were dead…you were just…" Erika said.

"I was merely on the other side where you belong." Sikes said allowing his sadistic gaze lower onto the young girl.

"Where I belong huh?" Erika asked as she stooped down low. "I'm not going to believe a word _you_ say."

Sikes chuckled half heartedly. "Your mother said the exact same thing to me." Sikes said. "But yet again, look where she is today."

Erika growled as she narrowed her eyes almost into slits. "What do you want with me anyway?"

Sikes' eyes turned from amusement to bloodthirsty and lustful. "What I want, is your gift."

"My gift?" Erika asked.

Just then Sikes dropped a knife from his sleeve and began to charge forward. Erika's eyes widened as she ducked just barely escaping the blade. Sikes turned as he glared at the young girl.

"So stubborn." Sikes said as he lifted his hand up and hit her with the back of his hand making her fall backwards and roll a few feet away. Erika struggled to get up and the water began to soak through her clothing. Blood fell from her cheek as she looked up and glared at the sadist. "You are a very beautiful girl Eve." Sikes said as he wound his fingers into her hair and pulled her up harshly making her wince in pain. "Too bad I have to stain your beauty in blood."

"Stain me in blood? You've got to be kidding…" Erika said slightly out of breath and smirked at Sikes' anger. Sikes yanked the girl around by her hair again making her yelp in pain.

"Even when you are weakened on this side you are so stubborn." Sikes said as he brought up the knife to her face cutting a straight line across her cheek. Erika winced in pain as he swiped it across her face. "C'mon. Scream. It's no fun if you just stand there shutting your eyes."

Erika growled as she glared at the man. Her eyes widened as she saw his neck. "You didn't…"

"Ah! I see you've found my new tattoo." Sikes said as he pulled his collar away from his neck to show the mark. "I've found myself quite attached to it."

"What are you called." Erika asked looking away slightly.

"My name is Sikes and Sikes only. I'm the newborn and only the other ones have other names." Sikes said.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Erika asked.

"Because you're going to die either way. What's the point of keeping it secret?" Sikes asked and pressed the blade to Erika's neck again. "One swipe and you're done." Sikes said as he pressed it closer to her throat.

"EVANS!" someone shouted. Sikes and Erika's head snapped to the voice and met a flash of gold fly by Erika and then a foot was placed on Sikes jaw, kicking him off to the side. Sikes released his grip on Erika's hair that was now matted down and wet.

"You idiot! Why didn't you do anything!"

Erika blinked her eyes. "E-Elric is that really you?" Erika asked as she scanned him over. She found his hair in a braid and his eyes…gold. "ELRIC!" Erika shouted. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"What does it look like?" Ed asked as he grabbed her hand and started running in the other direction. "Saving your ass!"

"I don't need any saving!" Erika persisted as they turned a corner.

"Keep telling yourself that." Ed said as they turned another corner. "What the hell are you doing out here at midnight?"

Erika looked off to the side as pink engulfed her cheeks. _I'm out here trying to apologize for not believing you? _she thought. _I can't say that! _"I should be asking you the same question!" Erika said with the pink still on her cheeks.

"I was out trying to buy some new colored contacts." Ed said.

Erika's cheeks flushed even more pink. _You mean I was out here trying to apologize to him and he's just buying some contacts? It's true. I have horrible luck. _"So what now genius? We're out here in the freezing rain running away from that sadistic bastard and we're running to who knows where!"

"You think I didn't come up with a plan?" Ed said as they turned another corner. "And how do you remember Sikes?"

"He used to be my doctor." Erika said. "He was supposed to be executed. Turns out he ditched it and crossed over to the other side of the Gate."

Ed broke out into a grin. "So you believe me huh?" Ed asked. Erika started to blush even more.

"Well…I don't remember everything…but I saw that picture…and the notebook…and it was in my handwriting…so…" Erika said awkwardly.

"So what if you don't remember? You believe me right?" Ed asked still grinning. Erika couldn't find the will to speak but just nodded. Ed's grin grew bigger as he jumped up in the air in joy. "Finally!"

Erika rolled her eyes. "Where are we going anyways? The storm's getting worse!" Erika said as she looked around the wet climate.

"Shut it will ya? It's only another turn from here!" Ed said.

Erika groaned but followed nonetheless. They soon took a turn and he wasn't lying. It really was only after the turn. Ed slowed then sighed with relief at the sight of a worn out, but nice, building. Erika lifted an eyebrow as Ed opened the doors and led her through hallways to their destination. _This must be where he lives…_ she thought. They walked up two flights of stairs and made it to the third floor. Erika looked around the place absorbing how everything looked like around her. Soon enough Ed opened the door to a room and stepped in with Erika following.

"Well, here we are." Ed said as he closed the door behind him.

"Is this…" Erika said looking around.

"Yep. This is my apartment." Ed said.

Erika looked around the place in curiosity. _So he really does live on his own._ She looked around the dingy apartment to find some plates scattered around the place with some trash on the floor. It was a little messy but nothing that would bother someone a lot. It was…decent. For a boy's place that is.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Erika asked as she looked at Ed.

"I was going to bring you to your house but if Sikes followed you he'd know where you live so…" Ed said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! I see!" Erika said and looked down. Her face flushed with pink as she saw that they were still holding hands. She looked up to see Ed's face flustered as well. They blushed brighter as they had eye contact and ripped their hands away from the other's as they looked off to the side.

_This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ed and Erika in the same apartment? <em>Alone? <em>*smiles evilly***

**Ed: Why is she smiling like that?**

**Erika: I have no idea but I have a feeling that it's going to mean disaster...**

**Me: What are you talking disaster? *smiles innocently* Hey readers! What do you think about our little couple in the same aparment?**

**Erika and Ed: *blushes***

**Erika: J-Just review alright? **

**Me: I'll instore a special treat for you guys if you do!**

**Ed: Wh-What do you mean by 'special treat'?**

**Me: Just review and you'll see!**

**Me, Ed, and Erika: Until next chap!**


	24. Thunder

**Top note!: Here's a long chapter as a gift for you guys. I know what you're thinking, why did I take three days to write this?**

**Sorry. but trust me. You'll find it worth it. ;) NOw enough of my babbling. Please enjoy your 'special treat.'**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go and get something to drink. You want something?" Ed asked as he strolled into his little kitchen.<p>

"Do you have any mi-"

"NO! WHY WOULD I EVER CARRY AROUND THAT CRAP?" Ed shouted.

Erika laughed. "Yep. You are Edward Elric alright." Erika said. "So judging by your blow up, you don't have any."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Ed shouted and then grabbed two glasses. "Water work for ya?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. That works." Erika said as she leaned on a wall making her hair drip some water down the crème color.

Ed came walking out soon with two glasses of water in his hands. Erika shifted her attention to the blond and golden eyed boy in front of her. Suddenly her face flushed. She wasn't used to him looking like that. It was one thing when he was in his disguise and she knew he was Edward Elric but seeing him like this was different. His hair was in his signature braid and his golden eyes were so warm and strong willed. It was safe to say that her inner fan girl was wanting to come out. And that was a hard thing to accomplish.

There was one thing she wasn't. And that was a fan girl.

But if any Fullmetal fan was in her position, they'd have the same thing happen.

"Here." Ed said as he handed her the glass. Erika nodded as she grasped it.

"Thanks." Erika muttered as she quickly looked away and took a sip of the water.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"W-Why what?" Erika asked.

"You're nervous." Ed said. Erika laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah…sorry about that." Erika apologized. "It's just that…uh…well…"

Ed smiled knowing what she was going to say. "Eh. It's alright."

Erika smiled sheepishly.

XoXo… Few minutes later …XoXo (Erika's POV)

Ed stretched with his hands over his head. "Hey. Can you pass me that shirt over there?" Ed asked.

"Uh…Sure." I said not sure why he asked. I grabbed the red t shirt that hung on a wall and tossed it to Edward. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Ed said and started to take off his shirt.

My face flushed red faster than ever. "W-Why the hell are you t-taking off your shirt?" I asked flustered not daring to look at Ed straight in the eye.

"Well, we just got done running in the rain without an umbrella. I'm kind of soaked if you hadn't noticed." Ed said as he reached for the tee and held it in his hand.

"O-Oh. Right." I said as my cheeks burned pink.

I looked at Ed from the corner of my eye by instinct. Damn my fan girl side. I looked at Ed and slowly began to regret it. There he was with his bare chest shown to show his tan muscular figure. Damn, damn, damn. My face flushed red as that image kept on popping up in my head. My hormones raced along with my heart rate. Damn you puberty. I mean, you can't blame me. It was Edward freaking Elric! The guy who drove fan girls insane! The amazing Fullmetal Alchemist!

And here I was. In his apartment with him alone and he just took off his shirt. Fan girls would kill me if they found out…let alone Derek.

Ed pulled the shirt down over his torso as he turned to me. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Go take a shower."

My cheeks flushed red as I turned around and glared holes into him. "What?" I asked.

"Go take a shower-DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!" Ed shouted.

"And why would you want me to take a shower eh?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"You're covered in blood and soaking wet." Ed said flatly.

I looked down to find that he was right. Blood was on my clothing from a few scrapes here and there from the encounter with Sikes. My clothes were sticking to my skin and I was dripping water all over the place. My hair was matted down and soaked too.

"Fine. I'll take a shower. But if I find you trying to sneak a peek I'm going to kill you! Get the picture?" I said as I saw him blush at the peeking remark. Satisfied, I turned and walked into the bathroom.

END OF ERIKA'S POV…

Erika walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the wooden door and sunk to the floor. She started to breathe deeply as she looked at the room around her. Her cheeks were burning over as pink as her heart raced. _I'm here…In Edward Elric's apartment… _Erika thought. Her face traced over as a grin as she started to hum letting out small bits of her fan girl-ness before seeing him again. After humming she got up and turned on the water.

IN THE LIVING ROOM…(Ed's POV)

My head snapped up once I heard a pounding noise. I sighed with relief once I figured out what it was: the shower just turned on. Slowly, a soft and serene voice came in bits and parts through the walls.

"_I never thought….be the one….my heart…" _

I smiled slightly. So Evans was one of the people who sung in the shower? I gotta admit, I don't mind. I smiled and sat back as the noise of the shower went on along with her voice that came strung out in bits and pieces.

"_I hope that you see…through my walls._

_I…that you catch me…I'm…falling_

_I'll never let…love…get so…_

_You put your arms around me and I'm…"_

I smiled as I heard her sing more. Then a thought shot through my head. I sweat dropped as I looked around desperately. Then the shower turned off.

Shit.

I began to blush massively as I looked around again. The door opened silently as footsteps came closer this way.

Crap, crap, crap!

"Hey Ed?" a voice asked around the corner.

Crap.

"Y-Yes?" I asked nervously.

She came around the corner and peered in with only her head poking in as her wet hair fell to the side. "Do you mind if I borrow some clothes?"

"W-What for?"

She rolled her eyes as she walked out completely with the towel wrapped around her. _Only the towel. _"I can't exactly wear my soaking wet ones can I?"

"Oh yeah…right." I mumbled.

"So can I? Please?" she asked.

My cheeks burned over as pink as I nodded vigorously. I deadpanned the room until I caught sight of my dresser. I walked over nervously at Evans' drenched appearance and lack of clothes. Damn you puberty.

Whoa! What the hell am I saying!

"Here." I said as I threw some shorts and a t shirt at her. She caught in her hands as she smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She said and waltzed to the bathroom again.

(End of Ed's POV)

As he heard the door shut he let out a huge sigh of relief. He put a hand on the table for support as breathed deeply and tried to slow his hear rate. The blush from earlier hadn't moved from its spot and Ed's heart beat kept going quickly. Why was he acting this way? It's not like he liked-

Ed stopped his thought as his cheeks grew a whole new definition of red. Soon enough Erika came waltzing back in changed into Ed's shirt and pants. The clothes were about one size to big but she didn't mind. Her hair was combed down and was mostly dry.

"You okay there?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." Ed said then thunder boomed from outside. Erika's head snapped towards the noise wide eyed.

"What was that?" she asked quickly.

"Just thunder. It's a pretty bad storm outside." Ed replied nonchalantly. Erika looked at the window cautiously before shaking her head and turning her attention to Ed who was looking at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"What is it?" she asked which made Ed look off to the side and rub the back of his neck.

"Oh…nothing." He mumbled.

Erika rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the floor. She didn't move from her spot as Ed stood there not knowing what to say. I mean, what's a seventeen year old boy supposed to say to a girl who's at his apartment?

Scratch that. Ed didn't want to think about what boys would do in his position.

They both were in silence for about five minutes when Erika spoke up. "Uh…Thanks for…saving me…" Erika said as she looked off to the side blushing a tint of pink.

Ed blinked his eyes out of confusion as he stared at the brunette in front of him. "…You're welcome." he replied lamely as thunder struck again.

Erika gasped this time as her eyes darted towards the window where lightning struck. She hugged her knees to her chest as she sunk her chin into her knees. Ed's eyebrow arched looking at the girl in front of him.

BOOM!

Erika squeaked as lightning struck again. Both teens looked around as they heard a slight scratching noise. Then all they saw was darkness. The lights had gone out.

"E-Elric? W-What's going on?" Erika asked as she started to stand up.

"The lights went out." Edward said as he walked into the kitchen. "Here. Catch." Ed said as he threw a flashlight at Erika.

CLONK!

Erika fell backwards as the flashlight made contact with her head. She was swirly eyed for an amount of time before she sat up from the ground holding her head and glared at Ed. Ed shrugged.

"Should've caught it."

"It's freaking dark! How the hell could I see!" Erika growled as she sat up and clicked the flashlight on. She held it up to look around but it started to flicker and went out too. "Great! Just great! It's dark and the flashlight just died!" Erika said as she face palmed herself.

"Nope. We're good. It may be a short amount of time before it died but I found matches and some candles." Ed said as he tore a match off and lit all the candles.

Erika blinked. "That works." She said as she helped Ed put candles around the place.

After they were done putting candles around the place they decided to talk some things out (Erika's idea). Erika sat down on the floor while leaning on the wall behind her and Ed next to her.

"Do you still have automail?" Erika asked suddenly. Ed blinked his eyes out of confusion at the random question but complied anyways.

"Only my leg."

"Did you clean it out yet?" Erika asked. Ed looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes. "Is there water still in it?"

Ed groaned as she said that comment. "God! You're just like Winry and you don't even remember everything!"

Erika glared at him. "Well?" she persisted.

"No, there isn't. Thanks mom." Ed replied sarcastically. Erika shot him a glare as she punched him in the arm. Ed raised an eyebrow. Erika gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Your hits."

"What about 'em?"

"They suck."

Erika growled as she jerked bare foot into Ed's leg. Her eyes widened considerably as Ed broke out into a grin. "OW! CRAP! WHAT THE HELL?" Erika asked as she cradled her leg near her chest.

Ed tilted his head back in laughter as he put a hand on his stomach. "Great job genius! After asking me about my automail you kick it!" Ed said laughing.

"Shut up!"

"No way!" Ed said still laughing. "I didn't think you'd do that again!"

"Again?" Erika asked just then her memory flashed over to the event when she hit him in his automail arm _and _leg. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Ed lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked as he stopped laughing.

"I just got a memory but it didn't hurt or make me blank out." Erika said confused. "What happened?"

"Why, you want it to hurt?" Ed asked.

"Well, no but…" Erika trailed off. After a moment of thinking she decided to brush it off. "Never mind."

BOOM!

Erika gasped as her eyes flashed over in an unrecognizable emotion. Or rather one you don't see often etched into her features. She closed her eyes as she did something by instinct. She sat there doing the same thing not moving a muscle. Ed's cheeks were blown over by pink. Erika whimpered as she hugged him tighter with fear evident on her face. Ed's eyes widened as she sat there with her arms around his body looking for comfort. Eh had never seen her this scared before unless when she was fighting with Sikes. It had the same amount of fear. What bothered him was that she had practiced Electricity in the Arts of the Elements many times before. Ed found himself not knowing what to do.

BOOM!

Erika screamed slightly as she embraced him tighter. Ed looked at her in awe. Ed smiled softly as he put a comforting arm around her quivering body. Erika opened her eyes to see what was happening but as the thunder resounded she shut her eyes again burrowing her face into his chest. Ed closed his eyes as he put his other arm around her giving the girl some relief of fear. Erika felt so safe when around Edward. Like he'd do anything to protect her. She smiled softly as she fell asleep tired out from all the drama that had happened that night. Ed didn't blame her.

Ed looked down on the girl as his cheeks burned over as pink as he found out what he was doing. Ed couldn't find any way out and was stuck there. He sighed as he ran a hand through his bangs staring at the sleeping girl that was leaning on him. Celtic's words flooded through his mind.

_Man. I think…I think I lov-like Evans._

* * *

><p><strong>BN: ^-^ Now wasn't that worth it? :D Oh, how I wonder. What am I gonna write next? I've got a a lot of ideas!<strong>

**Until next chap! **=:D


	25. They'll be Back

Footsteps padded across the floor in a pacing motion. The person was biting her thumb and looked worried as hell. Her curled blue-black locks fell to her shoulders as her legging covered legs were moving faster and faster by the moment. The skirt she had on complied to the constant motion and swished back and forth at her knees. The girl sighed as she looked out the window to be met with a falling white cascade over the landscape. Someone tapped on her shoulder as the girl turned swiftly to be met with warm gray eyes.

"You okay Ames?" The matured boy asked as he eyed his girlfriend worriedly.

"Sorry, Alphonse." Amy apologized as she gazed out the window again. "It's just getting closer and closer to Christmas and Edward and Erika haven't come back and I'm so worried for them and-" Amy was cut short as Al pressed his lips onto hers softly. He pulled back smiling. "Wh-What was that for?" Amy asked.

"So you could calm down." Al replied as he rubbed Amy's shoulder in an effort to calm her down once more. "They'll be back. Have some faith Amy." Al reassured confidently.

Amy looked at the youngest Elric as her eyes filled with worry softened considerably. "A-Alright. I'll try…But no promises!" Amy said as she strode into the kitchen.

Al chuckled as he followed after the apprehensive girl. "Sometimes I think you took up the stubbornness of Erika." Al said as he leaned on the wooden table looking up at Amy.

"Well, if someone didn't do that, how would our lives be?" Amy said as she poured some hot chocolate into two mugs. "I mean, with Edward gone, who's gonna take that role?"

"DAMN IT ED! I BET HE DID SOMETHING RECKLESS AGAIN!"

Amy looked off into the hallway as Al tried to muffle a laugh. "Winry are you okay?" Amy called.

"Huh?" Winry called back to normal. "Oh yeah; I'm fine! It's just that Ed didn't answer my call is all!"

"Okay!" Amy called in sing song. She shifted her attention to Al who was trying his hardest not to laugh. She blinked her eyes. "Hm?"

"Who's going to play that role huh?" Al asked rhetorically.

Amy giggled as she handed him a mug. "What's the date?"

"December 10th." Al replied. Amy shook her head as she took a sip of her cocoa.

"Only fourteen days until-"

"Erika's birthday?" Al finished. Amy looked into her mug.

"Yeah." Amy replied with a faraway look in her eyes.

Al took a glimpse at Amy and knew she was thinking about something sad. Al furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he came up with the perfect idea. Perfectly designed for Amy Kath-Love Evans. "Hey Ames?"

"Huh?" she asked as she looked up.

"Do you think that the reason Ed and Erika haven't come back yet is because they're dating?" Al asked. Amy's face lit up as a her mouth started to gasp in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Amy asked like a kid jacked up on candy. "Eeeeeeeee!" she squealed. "Those two lovebirds! I just knew they had something going on! But wait!" Amy said as she peered around the corner to see Winry trying to call Ed again. "Is this a love triangle I see? Oh my gosh! This is soooooo sweet! Ed! You ladies man you!"

Al smiled as he watched his girlfriend go from sad and depressed to joyful and excited. He could practically see the hearts in her eyes. Amy jumped up and down as she grabbed a book and started searching through it for a perfect scheme to get either one together. At least one simple romance comment could get her spirits up. She's been stressed for days now. Wondering when Ed and Erika would come back or _if _they'll get back. Al shuddered as his eyes took on an expression of sorrow. Celtic had told him it was a matter of survival now. Not a simple mission to get Erika back.

Al wondered if they could even _use _alchemy there. It's not like they were in Amestris and if Erika could use Alchemy, she would have gotten back all by herself…if she had her memory of course. Al remembered what Ed had told him and Amy. Erika had forgotten all about her life here. And she was…still her same old self. At least some things don't change. Al clenched his fists as he remembered what Celtic had told him. It was a matter of survival. And it's all because he couldn't do anything to stop him from crossing over.

A WEEK AGO…

"Amy!" Al shouted as he watched his girlfriend clap her hands and draw up a Wind Barrier. "Amy get out of there!"

"We have to protect Celtic no matter what Alphonse!" Amy said as the Wind Barrier weakened.

"But your hurt!" Al persisted as he watched blood drip from a cut in Amy's head.

"Sister's been through worse. I have to be strong." Amy said as she clapped her hands again and back lashed a dark blob that was hurled in her direction. More blood dripped from her open wounds and onto the white encrusted floor.

"Amy stop it now!" Al cried as he clapped his hands and drew up a rock wall in place of the Wind barrier. "You go take shelter. I'll hold him off."

"It's not simple Alphonse! He uses-"

"Amy." Al said. "Please go."

Amy looked at him surprised and then let her bangs cover her eyes. "A-Alright. But if you die I'm going to be seriously mad, Alphonse."

"I don't plan on dying Ames." Al said as he looked back at the deranged doctor.

"It honestly would be easier on you two if you just let me pass." Sikes said as he conjured up another dark mass. "Which one are you again?"

"I'm Alphonse Elric." Al said as he got battle ready.

"Ah, right. Of course you are." Sikes said as he walked towards him. "And I'm the tooth fairy. Really. Who are you?"

"I'm Alphonse! Really!" Al said again flailing his arms.

"Hm?" Sikes asked. "The Alphonse I know was in a suit of armor."

"Yeah, well, some things change!" Al said.

Sikes looked between both teens with confused and sarcastic eyes. He let the mass of darkness grow small as he crossed his arms over his chest trying to process what Alphonse had told him. "So you mean to tell me that you are Alphonse Elric?"

"Yes!" Al said losing patience. This was supposed to be the deranged enemy Erika had hated and feared this whole time? He seemed like a complete joke!

"Then what is your relation with the youngest Evans?" Sikes asked.

"W-Well…she's my uh…" Al stammered. Sure, they had been dating for a couple months but it was still kind of new to him.

"I'm his girlfriend." Amy said pointing at herself with her thumb.

"Ah! So you really are Alphonse Elric!" Sikes said as he smiled the best he could.

"What's the deal with this guy? He's supposed to be the deranged doctor that hunted you and Erika?" Al asked.

"Now can you see why Sister hates him so much?" Amy said.

"Now that our chit chat is over we can get to business." Sikes said as he let his arms fall to his sides. "Are you going to let me see Shaman Celtic?"

"No."

Sikes shook his head as he clicked his tongue in a cruel way. He brought his arm to his chest as the dark mass began to formulate in his hand making the dark aura around him seem so much more vile. Amy coughed as she covered her nose and Al did the same. The smell of blood and decay reached their noses and they hated how close it was. A shifting in fabric made all of them turn around to face where the noise came from. Al and Amy's eyes widened as they saw who it was. A flame of hate flickered inside the yellowish green irises as the pupil turned into a slit.

"Who has dared to come into my dwelling?" the Latin accent asked.

Sikes smirked as his eyes became shadowed. "So you've decided to show yourself Shaman."

Celtic scoffed at the sight of the man. "Are you this Sikes I have heard of?"

"Why yes. I'm so flattered. You know who I am." Sikes said lowering his sadistic gaze.

"You've come as I predicted." Celtic said.

"You're as perceptive as ever Celtic." Sikes said. "Then I'm assuming you already know why I'm here."

"If you think you can come across the Gateway you are more foolish than I thought." Celtic said.

"Foolish am I?" Sikes asked as in a flash the dark blob was hurled past Al and Amy and came towards Celtic.

"Celtic! No!" Al cried as he saw the dart of darkness go past him.

Celtic's eyes closed as she rolled her neck mumbling one of her chants. Before they knew it, Celtic flashed open her eyes just before the dark blob exploded into tiny bits and pieces. Celtic drew back as she let her breath come out choppy and uneven. Sikes smirked at the old woman.

"Just as I thought, keeping the portal open has weakened you." Sikes said. Celtic snarled. A trail of blood fell from her cheek where a slash tore through her skin. "Normally, you'd never have even a piece of debris on you."

"The years take its toll." Celtic replied sarcastically.

"Years?" Sikes scoffed.

He rose both hands as he conjured up a dark mass the size of an entire house. Amy's eyes widened as she saw what power Sikes had gained in the time she had lost saw him. Celtic's eyes narrowed again as she hissed at the vile man who simply let the trail of dark come towards Celtic quickly making flashes of dark go out of control.

"Amy!" Al shouted as he hurried off to the small female and shielded her body with his own.

Celtic struggled and scratched at the darkness that slowly surrounded her. She hissed once more as her eyes came into deadly blood red irises other than her usual yellow green. Celtic muttered her chanting words but nothing came to her aid. Sikes snapped his fingers and the dark blobs darted toward the shaman encasing her entire body in the form of a cobra. Sikes chuckled half heartedly as he made his way towards the old woman.

"Open the Portal." Sikes said.

"Like I'll endanger them." Celtic hissed spitting in his eye.

Sikes drew back a bit as he wiped the woman's spit from his dead black eyes. His eyes glazed over as menace as he threw his hand to her neck choking her. "You tell me everything and I'll _consider _letting you live."

"You wouldn't _dare _kill me. I am the key to the Portal and as I die, it will close." Celtic said as she choked on blood that flew out of her mouth.

"Celtic!" Amy cried as she tried to get up but Alphonse pushed her down.

"Amy don't." Al whispered into the girl's ear.

"But Celtic!-"

"He won't kill her. If you get caught up in this mess, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you though. So please. Stay down." Al said with only concern lacing his tone. Amy looked into his gray eyes that were filled with worry. Amy nodded.

Sikes pondered the thought of the Portal closing. If it closes, he'll lose his Experiment. "Fine. You'll live. _For now._" Sikes said. "Now you said they. Who crossed the Portal as well?" Sikes asked. A growl vibrated in her throat which made Sikes squeeze her neck tighter. "Who else crossed the portal?" Sikes asked slowly.

Celtic chuckled. "With Edward Elric at Ms. Evans side, you'll never get to her."

"Mr. Elric eh?" Sikes said as he smirked darkly. "He went after her did he? I just wonder what had made him make such a decision." Sikes said as he gagged at the thought.

"Don't underestimate them." Celtic said.

"Underestimate? What can two pathetic teens do." Sikes said as he arched his neck. Celtic gasped at the sight.

"You demon." Celtic growled.

Sikes' lips turned up into a smirk. "With this power even they cannot defeat me." Sikes said.

"So you defy Mother Earth!" Celtic shrieked. "That is vile! The God of Truth shall hang you by your neck!"

Sikes chuckled. "Immortality is much worth the wait." Sikes said. Then he lifted her off the ground. "Open the Portal or you die here and Mr. Elric and Eve shall never return!"

Celtic glowered at the man as his bloodthirsty gaze fell upon her eyes. He tightened his grip on her neck as blood spewed from her mouth. _Forgive me…Edward Elric…I have failed you. _

A flash of white emerged the scenery and the door resurfaced. It glowed red as the light passed over the four. The dragon's body appeared in bits and pieces as it put itself together. It slithered on the door into a circle as it flashed green making the scaly skin of the reptile glow. A blue light peeked out form the crack of the door as it began to open to reveal a black hole of gray. Sikes grinned maliciously as he dropped Celtic letting her limp body fall to the white ground. He walked in front of the door as he turned to the three with the malicious grin still on his face.

"Goodbye you pathetic humans! I'll make sure to return with my Experiment Eve and the blood of Mr. Elric in a bottle!" and with that he turned to the door walking through it laughing chaotically as he fell.

Al eyed the sadist as he left this world for the other. The door closed and then turned into dust blowing off in the wind. Al looked at the place where the door was in horror until he heard Celtic cough. He shifted his attention to the Shaman who quivered in Amy's lap.

"I am sorry…I have failed you all…" Celtic said as she drifted into sleep. Amy looked up at Alphonse with a worried expression.

"Alphonse…"

Al covered his eyes with his bangs. "Amy. Let's get you and Celtic some medical treatment."

"Alphonse-"

"Let's go."

BACK TO THE PRESENT…

"Alphonse?" Amy asked as she jerked her boyfriends shoulder. "Al! Al!"

"Huh?" Al asked as he looked up to see Amy with her eyebrows scrunched together in worry. Al smiled. "Sorry Ames. I was just thinking of something is all."

"They'll be back. You know they would so don't be getting silent on me alright?" Amy asked.

Al smiled as he looked down. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Just a chapter so you know what was going on that whole time. isn't it great to see Amestris oince in a while? Alright. That's all from me. <strong>

Until next chap! =:D


	26. Christmas Revelations

XoXo.. A couple Days later …XoXo

"Guys~!" Erika said happily. "Guess what I have~!"

Katie and Nathan exchanged a look as they sipped their juice nonchalantly as they gave Ed, AKA Willard, an expecting look. Ed mouthed 'what?' When Katie jerked her head in Erika's direction Ed let his gaze fall to the happy-go-lucky girl in front of him who practically had hearts surrounding her. Ed rolled his eyes as he found out what was making her be so happy.

"Did you try a new recipe?" Ed asked. Erika stopped her humming and looked at Ed blinking her eyes.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Erika said as she rummaged through her bag for the Tupperware containing the new treat. "It didn't fall out did it?"

Ed half smiled as he reached for his water. "No it didn't. I just knew." Ed said.

Erika looked at him with a confused expression but it disappeared as she nodded remembering instances of her life in Amestris. _It's kind of confusing when he's in his disguise all the time. Even though if it is simple. _"Yeah! It's the apple pie recipe Win-" Erika stopped herself before she said her name. "Winny gave me." Erika finished.

"Who's that?" Nate asked.

"Uh…" Erika said as she looked at Ed from the corner of her eye. "It's Will's friend. Tell 'em Will." Erika said as she looked off to the side making one of her chocolate brown locks fall in front of her face.

Ed glared at the girl for pinning the situation on him but turned to Kat's and Nate's confused expression. "Yeah. I've known Winny for all my life. She's all the way back in England." Ed said.

"Oh."

Erika let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief. It's only been a couple of days since the whole situation was known to her. She occasionally had slip ups like this but it wasn't like everyday. She covered up for them of course, but it was rather hard because of that big information tearing at the back of her mind. She accepted the fact that 'Willard' was actually Edward Elric. The only thing that made her question him in the first place was that she was part of that life as well. If Ed hadn't told her that, she would have believed him on the spot. But then again, that's what he came here for. To get her back before they planned her funeral.

"Oh yeah! Willard?" Katie asked.

"Hm?" Ed asked.

"Oh crap…" Erika muttered.

"There's this party over at Nate's place." Katie explained. "It's a tradition me, Vie, Derek, and Nate have. Along with others of course."

"Hey, how about we continue eating? We shouldn't put this food to waste!" Erika said fake cheery.

Katie ignored her comment and continued with her explanation. "It's a Christmas party. We drink eggnog and sing and stuff like that." Katie said.

"It's a kick back party we have before the Great Show." Nate said.

"How about this air eh? Great oxygen right?" Erika asked nervously. Nate put an arm around her as he covered her mouth with his hand. "Mmmmmmmph!"

"As I was saying, it's a Christmas party. We basically just hang out and have fun." Nathan said. "The only thing is, it's a complete tradition. We put up a tree, hang stockings, open gifts, and even that whole 'under the mistletoe' thing. So you wanna come?"

"Sure why not." Ed said.

Erika growled as she hit Nate in the head making his grip on her mouth loosened letting the female breathe and let out her protests. "A MILLION TIMES NO!" Erika shouted red faced. Katie shifted her attention to the seething brunette sitting across from her. She brushed her dirty blond hair away from her face as she sighed.

"Why won't you want Willard at the party?" Katie asked.

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU!" Erika said as she pointed an accusing finger at her. "WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU PLAN TO PLAY ON ME!"

"Play on you? Whatever do you mean?" Katie asked 'innocently'.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN KAT! DOES THE FAIR MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" Erika shouted.

"What happened at the fair?" Ed asked.

Nate pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched the two bickering girls who were his closest friends. "Kat pushed Erika onto the karaoke stage against her will. The crowd chanted 'Sing!' so she was boo-ed when she refused to. Kat always does stuff like that when she knows Erika can do something."

"So what do you want me to do?" Katie asked as she bit into her bagel. "It's obvious you won't let Willard come to the party unless you make me do something. What is it?"

"PROMISE ME YOU WON'T PULL ANYTHING!" Erika shouted.

"I promise." Kat said with her hands up in surrender. Erika gave her a questioning glare as Katie sighed and put a hand on her chest. "I pledge that I won't play anything on you…this time."

Erika rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. "And?"

"And I won't do anything to Willard either. There. Happy?" Katie said.

"Very." Erika said as she sat down and bit into her banana.

Nate face palmed himself as Ed raised an eyebrow. "This is what I get for having girls as friends!" Nathan groaned. Erika and Katie shifted their attention to him as they lifted an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean Nate?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing." Nate said quickly.

AFTER SCHOOL…

Ed and Erika walked in silence as they took their usual walk to Erika's house. The project was done, and their homes weren't that far apart. It was normal for them to walk home together to the public eye. Actually it was because Ed had forced his way to walking her home everyday just in case Sikes decided to show up. It was also partly that he had found out his 'little crush' earlier(he still denies it to other people) and it was refreshing to know that she got home safe. Ed glanced in Erika's direction to find her fidgeting with her sleeves on her black jacket that she held close to her body.

"Really?"

"Hm?" Erika asked as she looked in Ed's direction. "What is it?"

"Winny?" Ed asked.

Erika glared at him. "Well what do you want me to say! 'Oh, she's Winry Willard's automail mechanic. Don't know what that is? Well, in truth Willard's actually Edward Elric and he crossed the gate to this side. You know what else? I'm from Amestris too! And I'm the Sapphire Spark Alchemist who apparently disappeared to this side a few months ago'." Erika said sarcastically. Ed glared at her. Erika shrugged. "Have an alternative name. Your name's Will-ard Cirle. Which backwards is Elric."

"Okay, I get it. I didn't pick a good alias." Ed said. "It's not like Violet Call's any better."

"Are you kidding? It's way better!" Erika said. "No one would have suspected me of being Erika Violet Evans if they look at the name closely. Violet's a first name too ya know."

"Whatever." Ed said as he put his hands behind his head. "Why'd you not want me to go to the party anyway? Embarrassed?"

"As if I'd be embarrassed!" Erika said and then looked forward. "It's just that…"

"Just that…" Ed trailed off motioning her to finish.

Erika's face flushed as she fidgeted with her sleeves again. "Just that…"

"Spit it out." Ed said.

"Um…You are familiar with the whole 'under the mistletoe' thing right?" Erika asked as her cheeks burned red.

"Um..." Ed said.

"You do know what that means right?" Erika asked as she looked up. Ed looked off to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not…necessarily." Ed said with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Are you serious? You don't know what that is?" Erika asked with a slight smile.

"Well, when you're traveling around trying not to get killed you don't really think about Christmas." Ed said.

"Makes sense." Erika said pondering the thought. "But haven't you spent Christmas with Winry and them before?"

"Well, I guess so…but all we really did was have a family dinner." Ed admitted.

Erika stopped dead in her tracks. "You serious?" Erika asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Ed said losing patience. "What's so special about Christmas anyway?"

Erika let her eyes narrow as she glared daggers at him. It was the same glare she supplied him with when they first met. It shocked Ed a little but he wasn't going to let it be that much of a problem. He knew she normally blew off steam like this.

"Are you KIDDING me? You've got to be kidding!" Erika yelled.

"I'm not."

"How can you think Christmas wasn't important!" Erika yelled. "Christmas is one of the most important days of the year and you think it's not important!"

"Don't break my eardrums!" Ed yelled back. "Why is it so important to you?"

Erika's face turned dangerously red as a growl made its way up her throat. Erika tossed her head to the side as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you right now."

Ed sweat dropped. The last thing he wanted to do was piss her off in this side of the Gate. He already did it twice on the other. "Well are you going to tell me what that whole 'under the mistletoe' thing is already?"

"Oh yeah." Erika said letting her arms sink to her side rather than their crossed position. "The thing is when you're under the mistletoe with someone you have to kiss them."

Ed's face turned beet red at the comment. "Y-You have to what?"

"Kiss them." Erika said nonchalantly. "And I mean full on kiss. None of that 'on the cheek' stuff."

"O-On the lips…?" Ed asked still blushing hard.

"Yeah. Why? Haven't you kissed Winry already or something?" Erika asked.

"U-Uh…Well, I mean…I-I don't know if you could call it a first kiss…" Ed said.

Erika cocked her head to the side. "What'd you mean?"

"Well, we were only like…seven years old when it happened." Ed said.

"I'm sensing a story…" Erika said as she motioned for him to finish.

"Well, it was Christmas and there was a mistletoe hung up on the door. Me and Winry were caught underneath it and then our moms chanted 'Kiss! Kiss!' I protested like any seven year old would but Winry kissed me before I said anything and that's that." Ed explained.

"So you lost your first kiss when you were _seven?_" Erika asked in disbelief. "What the hell!"

"Yeah, yeah. So how was your first kiss?" Ed asked.

"ERIKA!" someone shouted.

Erika and Ed turned their heads to the pulsating shriek to find Derek waving her in. "ERIKA!"

Erika rolled her eyes as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "COMING!" Erika called back. She turned to Ed before she opened her fence. "Gotta go. See ya at the party?"

"Yeah." Ed said.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: 0kay, I have no idea how they started talking about their first kiss. And sorry if Ed seemed a bit OOC in this chapter. I didn't mean for him to be. Well, this is a chapter before I start school which is tomorrow... so I might start posting every three days or if you're lucky, every two days. That's all from me.<strong>

Until next chap! =:D**  
><strong>


	27. Energized

XoXo… A couple Days Later …XoXo (Erika's POV)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head in an effort to drown out my alarm clock. The alarm kept ringing as I turned on my side and put the pillow over my head again.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I growled as I closed my eyes again. I breathed in deeply as I let my breaths come out even and calm. The last thing I wanted to do is wake up. All through the week I've been practicing for the Great Show. Singing this, piano that, Music sheets, blah blah blah. Even with Winter Break, I don't get a break.

Redundant? Yeah; I know.

To be completely honest, I could care less about the Great Show. It's not like I'd be there to perform in it…right? I heard a sigh and then someone turned off my alarm clock. I put the covers down enough to show my eyes as I glared at the one who was standing near my bedside who was returning my glare.

"Wake up."

"No."

Ed groaned as I pulled the covers over my head again. No matter who was telling me to wake up, I don't think I would listen. You see, I have amazing powers of ignoring…sometimes.

"Kat's waiting outside for you." Ed said.

"So?" I asked as I turned over. I was getting sleep no matter what people were going to say.

"So…" Ed said as he jerked my shoulder up and down. "Wake up!"

(End of Erika's POV)

Erika growled as she turned over to glare at him. "What are you doing in my room anyways?" She said flatly.

"Derek asked me to wake you up." Ed said.

Erika pulled down the covers so that her whole face was shown. She raised an eyebrow. "_Derek_ asked you?"

"Um…" Ed said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe not Derek exactly…but Nathan said it was okay."

"Now it makes sense. Derek wouldn't let you in ten feet of my room." Erika said. "Where's Derek anyway?"

"Sleeping."

Erika sat up and glared at him. "So my brother's allowed to get sleep but not me? What the hell!"

"Why? Didn't get much sleep?" Ed asked.

"No!" She growled. "I've only gotten three hours of sleep because of damn practice!"

"Practice for what?" Ed asked.

"The Great Show, what else?" Erika snapped. "Now why does Kat want me to leave the comfort of my bed?"

"She said something about buying food for the party." Ed replied. Erika groaned at the comment.

"That's the _last _thing I want to do right now!" Erika groaned as she stared at the ceiling. "FINE. Tell Kat I'll be down there in a couple minutes. TEN MINUTES."

"Okay, okay! Don't have to be so grumpy." Ed said as he turned to the door.

"No, I HAVE to be specific or else she'll burst in through that door in the most inconvenient times." Erika said as she tossed the blanket off of her body.

Ed closed the door behind him and as the door closed Erika heard only shouting. Erika smirked. Apparently Derek woke up right when Ed left her room. She stretched her arms over her head as she tried to loosen her muscles. Fortunately, it half worked. She sighed, realizing it was pointless to try again, and strode into her closet.

OUTSIDE…

Katie groaned. "How long is she gonna take! We have to go!"

Nathan shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He found himself doing that quite often after he had befriended both girls. "Kat. It's only been _three minutes. _No one gets ready that fast. Especially since that person is exhausted as hell."

"Trust me Nate." Kat said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the second story window to Erika's room. "She'll be energized once the party gets started."

Nate sighed. "What are you plotting this time?"

Kat turned to him with a 'shocked' expression. "Plotting? Whatever do you mean Nathaniel?"

Nate glared at her. "For the last time my name is NATHAN. Not Nathaniel!"

"Whatever Nathaniel." Kat said as she put her hands behind her head.

"NATHAN!"

"Alright, alright." Katie said as she turned to him with an 'innocent' smile spreading over her face. "Nate?" Kat asked 'sweetly.'

Nathan stepped back a bit not sure what to do. He could never read that girl, never have, never will. "What is it…?" he asked steadily and slowly.

"Could you go up and get Erika? It's been ten minutes. She'll be ready by now." Kat said.

Nathan sighed. So she really _did _have a good intention. "Alright." Nate replied as he walked into the Evans' house hold. He made his way up the steps as he stopped at the middle of the stairway and raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT THE CRAP WERE DOING IN THERE?"

"I TOLD YOU! I WAS JUST WAKING HER UP!"

Nathan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This gesture was repeated often after Willard had shown up. Not like it mattered. He was used to the whole procedure; being friends with Erika of course. He walked past the two bickering boys as he opened the door without a single thought.

"Hey Eri-" He stopped himself short as he saw the young female.

"Hm?" Erika asked as she turned to the door with one eye opened. She was met with a Nathan with his jaw dropped and standing there in shock with his face turning red.

"Y-You...E-E-Erika...K-Kat s-said...CRAP! YOU'RE HOT!" Nathan practically shouted.

Erika's eyes went open as she looked herself over as if she shouldn't be wearing something. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked down at her clothing…or minimal of clothing, you could say. She was standing there with her shirt off showing her red bra which accented her breasts quite nicely when shirtless. She turned dangerously red as she bowed her head hiding her eyes with her chestnut bangs. An eerie feeling entered the room as a pitch black aura surrounded her.

"Nathan…" She said dangerously quiet.

"U-Uh-" He was stopped short as his nose gushed with a red liquid making him fall back a bit.

"I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" Erika shrieked at the top of her lungs making her lamp shake on her bedside dresser.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR…

"Huh?" Both bickering boys said in unison as they turned their heads in the direction of the pulsating scream.

All they saw was Nathan fly across the walkway and hit the opposite wall. Erika's door slammed as you heard menacing threats coming from beyond the doorframe. Ed and Derek's head snapped to the victim of Erika's rage. They exchanged a look and had no further comments. They calmly walked over to the swirly eyed Nathan and bent down taking a look at the scene before them.

"What'd you do?" Derek sighed.

"E-E-Eri-" He was stopped short as another massive nosebleed exploded from his nose.

A loud thud was heard as a growl was evident. Ed turned to the seething teen girl who stood in front of her door still red.

"YOU PEEPING TOM!"

Ed's eyes widened and narrowed at the same time as he swiftly turned to Nathan who was covering his nose. He death glared at him as multiple anger marks appeared around him. A vein bulged in Derek's head as he covered his eyes with his bangs and also having multiple anger marks surrounding him. Ed held a fist up threateningly and Derek pulled up his sleeve as both of them approached Nathan.

"Oh crap…"

OUTSIDE…

Kat grinned evilly as she heard the ruckus coming from the Evan's house. She put her hands up behind her head as she stood there nonchalantly awaiting the energized comment come from the house (again). "5., 4, 3, 2 and…"

"_**YOU'RE DEAD!"**_

Kat smiled cattishly as she sighed happily hearing the loud bangs and cuss words flow 'normally' throughout the home.

"They should be energized now."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: ^-^ second day of school was today and I was assigned easy homework so this was able to be posted. HALLEILUJAH FOR HALF DAYS! XD<strong>

**Until next chap! **=:D


	28. Actually it's dress shopping

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

"What the hell Kat?" Erika asked annoyed.

"What ya talking about?" Kat asked.

"About this morning. Did you have to prank Nathan? He deals with enough as it is." Erika said.

"Aren't you pissed at him?" Kat asked.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Erika said and turned her head to the side. "Maybe if he didn't have that nosebleed I wouldn't be _as pissed_."

Kat giggled. "He thinks you're hot."

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAT!"

Katie smiled cattishly again as they turned a corner into a market. "We both have our share of giving Nate hell, so he'll understand."

Erika rolled her eyes. "Like the time you kicked him in the-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Kat shouted.

"Fine, I won't say the word." Erika said with her hands up in surrender. "Why'd you do that again?"

"Because he tried to kiss me." Kat said.

"No." Erika drawled out. "You kissed him on the cheek and then he yelled 'cooties!' so you kicked him."

"Come on! We were five alright!" Kat said as a light blush crawled up her cheeks. She looked up at the signs and paused before a shop. Erika raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't we here to get food?" Erika asked.

"I got it yesterday." Kat said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Then why'd you wake me up so early for!" Erika yelled. Kat smirked.

"You need a dress for the party don't you?" Kat asked.

Erika pouted as she looked off to the side. "I don't need a dress…" Erika muttered.

"YES YOU DO!" Kat shouted as she gripped Erika's shoulders. "A dress on a Christmas party is REQUIRED in the girl world!"

Erika rolled her eyes as she brushed Kat's hands off her shoulders. "I don't need-"

"YOU ABSOLUTELY DO!" Kat said as she took her wrist and led her into the small shop. "It's a traditional party remember? Last year you got off with a warning!"

"Kat!" Erika whined as Katie pushed her into a changing room.

"STAY THERE!" Kat basically shouted and ran off in one direction.

Erika sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. In the distance she could hear squeals and bursts of delight from her friend. Erika sighed as she smiled. _I'm really going to miss her…_ Erika thought. Kat came running towards her with about five dresses in her hands.

"Try these on!" Kat yelled as she threw the dresses at Erika and shut the door to the dressing room.

Erika sweat dropped. "How'd you get five dresses in just a few seconds!"

"I have skills Erika. I've got skills."

MEANWHILE…

Nathan sweat dropped as he looked at both stubborn boys who was walking on either side of him. He rubbed his black eye (Ed gave him that) and rubbed his sprained wrist (Ed did that too). Nate sighed and then stopped walking.

"Okay, are you still mad at me or what?" Nathan asked.

"No." Derek said.

"I'm not _as pissed._" Ed said. "But I forgive you."

Nathan sighed with relief as he look between the two boys. "Then why are you two so quiet?"

Derek and Ed exchanged an innocent look. That look soon melted and turned into one of annoyance/anger as they glared at each other and looked away crossing their arms over their chests. Nathan sighed. _I should've seen this coming…_ Nate thought as he shook his head and started walking to his house for the party.

ERIKA AND KATIE…

Erika groaned as she tossed the door open staring at Katie with a bored expression. "This is the last dress. Can we go now?"

Katie's eyes glazed over in awe as she looked Erika up and down. "It's…It's…" Katie said at a loss of words. Then she turned teary eyed. "MY DEAR LITTLE ERIKA HAS ALL GROWN UP! I AM SO HAPPY!" Kat exclaimed as she glomped Erika.

"Yeah, yeah." Erika said as she hugged her odd friend back. "This is it right?"

"HELL YES! I'M PAYING!" Kat said as she strode over to the cashier.

"I was going to make you pay already so…" Erika muttered.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!"

XoXo… Fifteen Minutes Later …XoXo

"We're here!" Kat called.

"Finally!" Nate said as he approached the Kat. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have cloth around your eye?" Kat asked.

"I'm covering the black eye…" Nathan said softly looking off to the side. Kat laughed as she turned to the door.

"Come on out Erika!" Kat called.

"I feel stupid!"

"Just get out here!"

"Will you give me my converse back?"

"Not until the party is over!"

"Then I'm changing back into my jeans and tee!"

"I burned your clothes!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Erika shouted charging from behind the wall to reveal how she looks like.

Her hair was down and turned wavy naturally. Her face was left with no make up except her vanilla chap stick on her lips. She held her white ribbon in her hair just as an accessory, not holding her hair up. Her dress reached her knee and flared out slightly at the hips. The dress was a vibrant blue and a white sash went across her waist making her body figure come out very feminine which you normally couldn't tell because of her constant t-shirts. On her feet were silver flats with a small heel and the key necklace Ed had given her was dangling on her neck. A scowl was on her face, but due to how she looked, she still looked rather beautiful. Nate's jaw dropped along with the package of paper cups he was holding.

"E-Erika? I-Is that really you? In a _dress!_" Nate asked in utter shock.

"Get another nosebleed and I'm killing you correctly." Erika said bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking to the side stubbornly. Kat laughed as she leaned on Erika's shoulder.

Kat was wearing a simple red dress she wore every year. It was a strapless dress that reached the middle of her calf. It flared out at the waist and was made of a silk-like cloth and hugged her body, defining her figure. Her hair was up in a nice ponytail and was curled. On her feet were small black heels that matched her bag. Kat's eyes flickered with amusement as she smiled cattishly again.

"Has Willard ever seen you in a dress Erika?" Katie asked knowingly as she gave Erika an approving look.

"What are you…?" Erika asked but then stopped her question as she saw Ed come out from the kitchen.

Ed blushed a shade of crimson as he turned away quickly. He barely sees her in skirts, let alone a _dress. _He thought she looked very pretty but soon disregarded the thought. He turned to her, not directly making eye contact, and with a tint of pink still on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced at her occasionally.

"Uh…Um…" Ed started awkwardly. Then he rolled his eyes as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Bout time you came. Thought you'd ditch us."

Erika glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Like I'll ditch it." she said.

Derek walked out soon after and smiled. "Hey. You let your hair down."

Eriak blushed slightly as she touched her wavy locks of hair. "Kat didn't let me put it up in a ponytail so…"

Kat sighed as she saw this conversation going nowhere. "Well? Let's start the party!"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: sorry for the delay. ^_^<strong>

**THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! **

**I can post my chapters more often now. Well, that is until monday then you'll have to wait agian. But expect updates on the weekends! That's probably when I'll post alright?**

**Until next chap! **=:D


	29. Knock Knock

TEN MINUTES LATER…

*Knock *Knock

"Hm?" Erika asked as she turned to the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Kat said, practically screamed, and skipped to the door.

"Oh! He's finally here is he?" Derek asked.

"What are you talking about Br-"

"Oh Katie! It's nice to see you again." a deep voice said cheerfully.

Erika's happy demeanor dropped as a look of horror morphed onto her face. She stopped smiling as a lock of hair fell in front of her face. She slowly backed away until she was off in her own little world.

"No…why? Why here and now of all times…?" Erika asked herself softly. Ed raised an eyebrow as to her strange behavior.

"Oh! Please come right in you two!" Kat replied cheerfully as she closed the door behind the two who had just entered the room.

Erika shrunk back farther as she mumbled to herself about something bitterly. Derek's face broke out into a grin as he walked towards the middle of the room, ready to greet the people who just got here. Ed's eyebrow rose again as he turned to the door. Soon, his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. A man with black hair and onyx eyes stood there with a signature smirk plastered onto his face. Behind him, a woman with piercing mahogany eyes stood there with an annoyed, but calm, expression on her face. Ed had to shake his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Hello Roy! Something hold you up?" Derek asked as he greeted the man.

"I got caught up with paperwork…" Roy said as he gave the woman behind him an agitated look. The blond woman just closed her eyes as she seemed unfazed by his glare.

"You can't burn your paperwork anymore, sir." she replied in an even tone.

Derek's face broke out into his goofy grin again as he saw her. "Riza! What are you doing here?"

"I have to make sure the Principal doesn't get drunk today." Riza said. "He lazier than usual when he's hung-over."

"Hawkeye!" Roy yelled as he turned to the calm woman.

"It's true sir." was her reply.

Erika let out an agitated sigh as one of her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Brother? Can you tell me what Pyro's doing here?"

Derek rolled his eyes as he put an arm around her shoulders pulling her close to the man in front of him. Erika dragged her feet but found it much more difficult to do in her shoes so was forced to stand where Derek had pulled her to. Erika growled as she glared up at Roy who returned it with a smirk.

"Erika! I didn't expect you to be here." Roy said.

Erika's eyes narrowed. "I always come here. The question is why are _you _here?"

Roy's smirk grew in size at her annoyance that was clearly evident on the girl's face. His gaze traveled downwards as he took in her appearance. Then his smirk was almost a grin. "I see you decided to finally wear a dress." Roy said casually. "The girly look is good on you."

A vein bulged in Erika's head as she blew up. "DAMN IT MUSTANG! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING GIRLY?" Erika shouted as she thrashed in Derek's hold. Mustang took on a triumphant smirk as he put his hands behind his head.

"Watch your language Sparky." Mustang said. Riza sighed and shook her head at the sight before her.

"Must you torment her at this time of the year sir?" Hawkeye asked with a hand on her forehead out of annoyance.

"Torment? Whatever do you mean?" Mustang asked.

Erika growled as she ceased from her rage. She glanced in Ed's direction to find him with a confused, but amused, expression on his face. Erika sighed as she walked towards him and pulled him towards Roy. She sighed again as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Will? This is our Principal, Mustang. Mustang? This is Willard Cirle." Erika introduced but found it hard to not groan in frustration or notice the irony in this entire situation.

"Nice to meet ya kid. You a freshman?" Mustang asked as he shook Ed's hand.

Erika had to refrain from laughing at the comment. A scowl flashed across Ed's face as he grew an anger mark. Erika and Derek just plainly stood there waiting for the usual blow up at the event someone would call Ed short.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU WANNA CRUNCH LIKE AN ANT?" Ed ranted on.

Erika couldn't hold it in any longer as she burst out into laughter holding her stomach in attempts to make it not hurt anymore. Ed glared at her as she laughed some more.

"What are you laughing at?" Ed asked annoyed.

"You! Who else!" Erika laughed with a bright smile on her face. Ed fumed at her reply.

"Look who's talking girly!" Ed yelled back in defense. Erika stopped laughing as she glared at him.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling girly, shorty!" Erika yelled back on instinct.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT?"

"Once again, the answer will never change! It's always going to be you!"

"Sparky!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Weirdo!"

"SHRIMP!"

"HOT HEAD!"

Ed and Erika were nose to nose fighting as they continuously shot back names for the other. Derek looked at the two as he sighed. Kat was sent into a fit of laughter as Nate pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Mustang eyed the two oddly but soon shook the feeling of déjà vu. Hawkeye just closed her eyes as she sighed and walked past the group and poured herself a glass of water.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: oh how I miss writing these disputes between Ed and Erika. :D Now, that's only the beginning. Oh how I wonder, what will happen on this trainwreck in progress? Let's just say ENTERTAINMENT! XD <strong>

**Until next chap! **=:D


	30. One Trip to the Roof

**Top note: You must be wondering...why did I take so long to write this? Well, Just read!**

* * *

><p>Erika muttered something under her breath as she took a sip of her soda. She eyed Mustang with a clearly annoyed expression on her face. She eyed him warily as he laughed hysterically with her older brother as if anticipating something. Ed shook his head as he looked at her not knowing what was going to come out her mouth.<p>

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Hm?" Erika asked as she turned to him. "What?"

"Something bothering you." Ed replied. Erika groaned as she shifted her attention back to where it was. Ed looked in the direction she was and raised an eyebrow.

"Since my memories are returning to me I am that much more annoyed by him." Erika grumbled. "Why in both worlds does he have to be like that?"

"Well what do you expect? That Colonel bastard loves to annoy people like us." Ed replied as he lazily stared at the black haired man.

Erika shifted her gaze to him as well and narrowed her eyes slightly. They sighed at the same time. Just then Ed's phone vibrated in his pants pocket. Erika looked at him as he rummaged through his pockets and grabbed something. He flipped it open after reading the caller id and put it up to his ear.

"hey." he said simply.

Just then loud yelling was heard from the other line and Ed pulled the phone away from his ear to keep his ear drum still in use. Just then something went out of the phone and hit him square in the head. He fell backwards slightly at the impact as Erika stared at the scene before her.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU THROW A WRENCH THROUGH THE PHONE?" Ed shouted back.

Erika rolled her eyes as she smiled slightly. _At least I know that Winry's still the same._ she thought. Ed scowled as he walked into the other room all the while yelling at the phone; no doubt he was arguing with Winry.

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A GEAR HEAD I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!"

A loud thump was heard as Ed fell to the floor sprouting blood from the spot in the forehead Winry had hit him. Erika raised an eyebrow at the occurrence. _I wonder how she found out how to throw a wrench through the phone? _Erika thought. Then a light bulb went off in her head.

_Amy._

Erika smiled and then walked outside. The cool night air met her face lightly as Erika took in a deep breath. She always loved the winter for some reason. She climbed up on the pavement that led out to the roof. She swore that Nathan had the best view in the world. She looked up as she was met with a starry sky and beautiful bright moon. She smiled again as she lay back onto the cool roof, surprisingly comfortable. She put her hands behind her head as she drifted her eyes closed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ed scanned the room searching for a certain brunette. He rubbed his soar forehead and looked around again. He found two men laughing hysterically, one teen laughing at the other's fit, and a woman who stood by one of the men's side. No sign of Erika. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to Kat who was still laughing. Ed tapped her shoulder which made Kat turn to him with a grin still on her face.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Where's Evans?" Ed asked.

"Which Evans?" Kat asked.

"The younger one." Ed replied. "Where'd she go?"

Kat shook her head as she lifted a finger in the up position. "Up."

"SHE DIED?" Ed shouted on the top of his lungs as he tried to storm off out the door to look for her. Kat sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around so that he was facing her again.

"_No. _She didn't _die._ She's up on the roof." Kat said.

"Oh." Ed said quickly hoping Katie wouldn't pry on his sudden outburst. Hell, even he didn't quite understand it. Even though he had a new revelation a couple days earlier, it was still new to him. His face turned red at the thought as he shook it off. "Where can I go on the roof?"

"Just walk out into the backyard, there should be a slab of concrete that leads up to the roof. Follow it up and you'll find her either sleeping, or laying down." Nathan replied as if he had this conversation a billion of times before.

"Thanks." Ed said as he turned quickly and walked out before Katie could say anything.

Ed stepped out into the backyard and shut the door behind him. He looked over the entire landscape and soon came across a slab of concrete going up. He followed it up just as Nate had told him and came to the roof. There, her found a certain brunette sitting on the roof and looking up. He smiled as he walked up onto the roof and stood near Erika. Erika looked to the side and looked up. Erika raised an eyebrow but then turned her gaze back to the starry sky. Ed knew she wasn't going to say anything and sat next to her anyways.

"What're you doing up here?" Ed asked. Erika sighed as she didn't let her gaze falter from the sky.

"I just like going up here. Just something about it seems so comforting." Erika said and then glared. "It also lets me get away from Pyromaniac…"

Ed rolled his eyes as he stared off into the sky too. "Why do _you _hate him?" Ed asked.

Erika turned to him lazily. "In this world or in Amestris?"

"Both."

Erika turned back to the sky as she looked at the moon. "Well, I didn't hate him before." Erika said. "It all starts with a project. I worked so hard on it and I was so sure that I was going to get an A. And then I went over to his office. I put down my project for one second so I could go to another class to get something I forgot."

"How is this all relevant?"

Erika glared at him. "Just let me finish." Erika said and then turned back to the sky. "So, I come back from getting my papers to smell smoke. I figured he was just burning his paperwork again so I opened the door," she said and then scowled. "And when I opened the door, I found my project on fire. He dumped a pitcher of water on it and then it turned to nothing. Hence, my nickname for him."

Ed chuckled. "So you've been holding a grudge over him because of that?"

Erika turned to him red faced. "I got an F for that assignment! He didn't even tell my teacher what happened!"

Ed laughed. "So why do you hate him over in Amestris?"

Erika pouted at Ed's laughing and then turned to the sky again, bringing her knees up to her chest. Her smile disappeared and her eyes turned sorrowful. She rested her chin on her knees as she looked at the moon. "Mustang was the one who told me that my father had been killed." Erika said softly.

Ed's eyes widened at that remark as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Evans…"

"He and him were on a mission together. My father had just discovered something he wasn't supposed to I guess…" Erika said. "And then he was ambushed by something. He fought back, like anyone would." Erika said. "The thing that was so messed up about this was, that thing that attacked him was only afraid. My father realized that and decided not to kill it, rather he wanted to tame it. His higher ups ordered him to kill it, my father refused to. Then…"

Erika stopped herself before she said something further. She swallowed and then continued. "Mustang was there. At the time, he had just came out of the Ishvalan War. They told him to kill it. And if necessary, _both._" Erika said as she furrowed her eyebrows. "At the time, my father had calmed it down some. When my father had heard they ordered Mustang to kill it, he protected it. The higher ups told him to kill it again and then yelled the orders. He lifted his hand and then…snapped his fingers." Erika said.

Ed clenched his fists in anger as he hid his eyes. "He…killed your father?"

"No…" Erika said. "But he did kill that creature. Thankfully, it only injured my father minimally. It scarred my father though. He kept blaming himself that he couldn't save it. The creature my father was trying to protect was a chimera infused with a human. My father was killed when he tried to release the chimeras that were infused with humans." Erika said and then stretched. "Don't worry about it though. If anything, I sort of held a grudge over Mustang for causing my father guilt over the situation."

"You must've been horrified…" Ed said softly.

Erika looked down as she smiled mournfully. "Actually, I wasn't all horrified as I thought I'd be. My father died doing what he thought was right. He died with a smile on his face so I didn't feel as bad as I would have if he died without a smile." Erika said and then sighed. "Well, there's my reasons on why I hate Mustang."

Ed smiled mournfully. He probably shouldn't pry on the subject anymore than he already did. He decided to change the subject. "You know Katie's torturing Nathan right now right?"

Erika laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. We should go and save him before it gets worse." Erika said and then walked down to the backyard with Ed following.

Ed opened the door and they both walked in. They were both met with stares from the entire room which made Erika feel uncomfortable. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Katie who had her eyes large and was staring at her in awe.

"Oh, my sweet little Erika…." Kat said as she stepped towards them both.

"Huh…?" Erika asked and then looked up. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. She looked up and then at Kat shaking her head. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes~!" Kat said as she skipped over. "Oh you two! Who would've ever thought that you'd be the ones to get caught first!"

"What?" Ed asked and then looked up. His cheeks were blown over by pink as he shook his head. "No!" Ed yelled.

"Oh come on! It's the rules! You have to!" Kat said.

"DAMN IT KAT! I BET YOU WERE BEHIND THIS!" Erika shouted.

"Behind what?" Nate asked.

"Nathan! Thank god you're here!" Erika said relieved. "Did Kat trick me into this? Tell me the truth!"

"What did Kat do now?" Nathan sighed.

"Well, she put up this mistletoe so I would get caught under it!" Erika yelled.

"I did nothing of the sort." Kat said. "That was there before we even got here. Nate's mom put it up."

Erika started to turn red. "Kat! I know you did something!" Erika yelled. Kat sighed as she stood next to her. "And when I find out what you did I'll-" Erika was cut short as Kat pushed her.

Erika lost her balance and fell forwards.

"Evans!" Ed said as he tried to catch her form falling.

Ed started to regret that decision. Erika fell forwards and Ed wrapped his arms around her waist so she didn't fall. When Ed caught her, it came with a consequence. Everyone looked at the two in shock. Erika's lips came crashing down onto Ed's resulting in a kiss. Kat cheered as Mustang smirked at the two. Riza looked at them and smiled while Nate and Derek's jaws dropped touching the floor. Kat clapped again as she squealed.

Both Ed and Erika's face was blown over by crimson as they stood there. Erika's eyes widened as she stared at the blond in front of her. Ed's eyes were widened as well and his colored contacts started to fall out making the gold color peek out. Ed stood there a little while longer and then his eyelids dropped slightly.

FLASH!

They both pulled away and snapped their heads to where the flash was to find Kat standing there with a camera in her hand smiling cattishly. Erika blushed harder if it was possible.

"K-Kat! W-What did you j-just do?" Erika asked flustered.

Kat sighed dreamily. "Your first kiss captured on picture…Oh how it is to be in love~!" Kat said dreamily.

"Y-YOU W-WHAT?" Erika shouted. "K-KAT YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"No, I promised that I wouldn't pull anything. This was a matter of _pushing _and _pressing _a button." Kat corrected. Erika turned red as she chased Katie around the room.

"KAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Erika screamed. Kat laughed all the way.

Ed stood there speechless as he touched his lips. _D-Did I just…kiss Evans…?_

* * *

><p><strong>BN: ^-^ There you go all readers! My little treat for all of ya! Please review and tell me what ya think! Now what should I do now? Hm...How about I start getting the Great Show going on eh?<strong>

**Until next chap! **=:D


	31. Wrong Number

A COUPLE HOURS LATER…

"Okay! That is a night!" Kat exclaimed as the last of people left the house. She sighed content as she onto Nathan's couch putting her hands behind her head. "Nate, you better tell me the recipe to your aunt's casserole. It was awesome!"

Nathan rolled his eyes as he plopped down onto the couch next to her. "Fine. I'll email it to you when I ask her later."

Derek stretched his arms over his head and let out a content sigh. "Well, that's the end to another party."

"Oh yeah!" Erika said and then turned to Ed. "Did ya like the Christmas kickback party?"

Ed shrugged as he looked off to the side still blushing a tint of pink. "Yeah, sure. I liked it," Ed said not daring to look at Erika straight in the eye.

Erika noticed, and stared at him with a confused expression. She stared longer and only turned away when she heard her cell phone vibrate on the kitchen table. She shook her head as she glanced at Ed and walked towards the kitchen. She looked at the caller id and found a private caller. She raised an eyebrow and then sighed. She flipped open her cell phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?" she asked annoyed. After a period of silence the caller hung up. She raised an eyebrow as she put down her phone.

"Who was it?" Ed asked.

Erika sighed. "Wrong number," she replied and then turned to Kat and Nate. "Well, we've got to go. See ya later guys."

"Bye~!" They both called as Erika shut the door behind her, Ed and Derek.

Erika stretched and then sighed content. She jogged to catch up with Ed and Derek as they walked towards their own houses. Erika's phone ringed again and she looked at the caller id. She rolled her eyes as she stuffed it back in her pocket. The phone rung again and she took it out of her pocket staring at the screen. It read Private Caller again. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she stared at her phone which kept ringing and dying out, then ringing again and died out again. Ed and Derek stopped dead in their tracks as the same thing happened to their phones. They all stared at their cell phones in confusion until Erika finally flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Who the hell are you and why are you calling my phone?" Erika asked slowly. A light chuckle was heard which made Erika growl.

"_Goodbye."_ was all it said and then hung up.

Ed's phone stopped ringing and so did Derek's. Erika stared at her phone trying to process what had just happened.

"What'd they say?" Ed asked.

Erika bowed her head in confusion as she stared at her phone. "All they said was goodbye and then they hung up."

Derek groaned. "Probably some prank callers. Don't get so worked up over it you two," Derek said and then opened the fence with Erika following him.

"See ya Elric!" Erika called.

"Bye." Ed said simply.

THE NEXT DAY…

Erika walked cautiously along the halls of the empty school. _It's always creepy when no one's in here… _Erika thought and then shivered. She brought her black pea-coat closer to her and then sighed. She walked over to the room Ms Grace had told her to meet her at and then stopped before the music room. She stepped forward and pushed the doors open which made the old door creak loudly. Erika coughed and then walked into the small room where the large piano sat in the middle of it. She walked over to it and it had a note laying on it.

_Sorry, Erika. I have some errands to run. Go on and practice without me._

_-Ms. Grace._

Erika nodded and then sat at the piano. She closed her eyes as she put her fingers on the piano and started to move gracefully across it. She hummed along the beat as she smiled.

"_This world can't even see what they have.  
><em>_They think that just 'cause everything's falling,  
><em>_they can give up.  
><em>_Don't look down…_

_All you have to do is look up,  
><em>_At the bright shining sky…"_

Erika had to stop as her neck started to burn. She coughed as she covered her mouth trying to muffle the loud noises that echoed throughout the empty school. The coughing seemed to go on forever. She panted regaining her breath from the coughing spell she just had. She shook her head wondering why her neck started to burn. She reached up to her neck where the light scar still aligned on her neck from so long ago. She scowled at the thought as she tried to start playing the piano again.

"You're voice is as beautiful as ever."

Erika's eyes widened as a chill went down her spine. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the black and white keys that were in front of her. She tried to take her thought off of the scene before her.

"So it was you," Erika said simply as the person chuckled.

"What happened to your reaction the first time we met?" he said.

Erika felt the sickening grin spread across his face as Erika stood up and turned around glaring at the man with nothing but disgust.

_Let it all out, Let it all out…_

"What are you planning Sikes?" Erika asked.

Sikes grinned sickly as his eyes turned bloodthirsty and lustful once more.

"Eve, how nice to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: CLIFFHANGER! sorry guys, short chapter. It was either that, or you'll ahve to wait two days for this one to come out. So I made this one and posted it so you could get it earlier. <strong>

**And the song Erika was singing, it's my own. ^-^ I couldn't find a song that I needed to fit the time so, yeah.**

**Until next chap! **=:D


	32. Interrogation

Erika growled at man's calm reply. She stooped down low as she narrowed her eyes. "I will repeat it _one more time._" Erika said through her teeth. "What are you planning."

Sikes laughed at the girl's threat. "Are you trying to _threaten _me?" Sikes asked. "Bear in mind that I am the one who has caused you fear and hatred."

Erika smirked as she moved the piano out of the way. "Tch! I knew of fear and hatred WAYY before you came into the picture!" Erika said as she unbuttoned her coat. "I'll make it easier for you! All you have to do is somehow pierce me in the chest and I'm done for!" Erika said pointing at the spot where her heart was. "Well? What are you waiting for ya sadistic bastard!"

Sikes glowered at the young female as the knife fell from his sleeve into his hand again. "Are you really giving up your defenses? You've got a death wish or something?" Sikes asked.

"Nope, I'm just me." Erika said as she looked at him making her eyes flicker with something Sikes couldn't read. "Well?"

Sikes grinned. "I like your style girl. Goodbye!" he exclaimed as he lunged forward.

He slashed at Erika's face as she dodged to the side. _That was a close one… _Erika thought. Sikes turned swiftly as he threw the knife at Erika. She jumped to the side as she held onto her arm. She looked down at her hand as she saw a crimson liquid spread over her arm.

"What's the matter?" Sikes asked laughing. "Not used to fresh wounds yet? I can't blame you! You were out of action for such a long time I could have only imagined your moves would be sloppy!"

Sikes formed a large blob of darkness that swirled in the palm of his hand. Erika stared at the man. _How is it that he can perform alchemy on this side of the Gate? _Erika thought. She was brought back to her senses as she heard a swooshing noise right near her head. She heard a loud explosion as she turned to the wall where the darkness hit. She stared at the gaping hole in the wall wide eyed.

"AAAHHH!" Erika screamed as she stared at the hole. She pointed at it as she glared at Sikes. "Look what you did! Ms. Grace is going to kill me when she see this!"

Sikes raised an eyebrow. "Worrying about messes when you are in a life or death battle? Strange custom you have here on this side of the Gate."

Sikes flung himself forward as Erika just stared at him with narrowed eyes. Sikes lifted another knife from his belt and then swiped Erika's face cutting a defined line across her cheek. Erika growled in response as she put a hand up to her cheek feeling how deep he cut her. Sikes jumped back satisfied. He grinned maliciously as he stared at the brunette with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sikes asked. "You were telling the truth. You _are _making it easier for me. You're not even fighting back."

Erika smirked as she stuck her hand in her pocket, rummaging her hand inside of it. "Like I said, I'm making it easier for you." Erika said. "Now, while you're busy relishing in that fact of your's, I'm going to ask you a question I swore I'll never let myself live down."

Sikes grinned sickly as he stared at the girl with interest. "Which question Eve? You have a vast variety that you could ask from."

Erika had her eyes glint over in the same thing Sikes could never read. "But first…answer my other questions."

Sikes raised an eyebrow. "Interrogating me huh? Must be the damned father of yours' that gave you such a horrible habit. Go on."

Erika let her bangs shadow her eyes as she clenched her fists. _Control yourself Erika…you didn't get what you need yet. _"Okay, first thing's first. What are you exactly?"

Sikes burst with laughter. "What am I? What am I?" Sikes asked in between laughs. "You start off this showdown with that pathetic question!"

Erika growled. "Just answer damn you…"

"Very well," Sikes said as his eyes glazed over in a sickening happiness. "I am what all alchemists have wondered, what some even tried to create. Such as Mr. Elric." Sikes said which made Erika tense up with anger. Sikes smirked in satisfaction of her anger. "Would you care to say the word?"

Erika bowed her head as a demonic growl made its way up her throat. "…..A homunculus."

Sikes clapped slowly with a mocking expression. "Smart girl. You know that much." Sikes said. "Knowing the answer and asking it anyways? You waste your time."

Erika glared at the man. "I'll decide what I find to be wasting my time." Erika said. "Now, who turned you into one?"

"Father did. He thought I was of good use and that we both yearn for similar things. So, in which case he turned me into one." Sikes said. "Not an impressive story, but this is much worth the while. My strength has improved considerably."

"I don't believe you."

Sikes fell anime style. "What!"

"I said I don't believe you." Erika said and looked off to the side with a bored expression.

"What can you possibly not believe! My skills have improved ever so much and," Sikes said and pulled down his collar to show the tattoo. "I Have this mark to prove it!"

"That tattoo can always be fake…" Erika said and yawned.

"Foolish girl! How can you be so bored with this topic! A living and breathing homunculus is standing right before your eyes and you act as if you're in a history class!"

"Please…history class was wayy more entertaining that that lie." Erika said and then turned to him. "Now for my last and final question."

Sikes glowered at the girl but nodded nonetheless. "Ask away."

"Why did you kill my mother?"

Sikes stared at the young girl baffled. "That is your question? Out of all questions you ask that one?"

Erika narrowed her eyes with pure hatred. "Answer. The. Question."

Sikes chuckled as his sickening grin spread across his face. "Why? Not how? You ask _why?"_ Sikes asked with pure disgust. Erika growled at the man. His stare looked into her soul as he took on a plain of sickening demise. "I killed her for the joy of it."

Erika's eyes widened as she balled both of her hands into fists. She hid her eyes as she dug her heels into the floor beneath her forcing herself with all of her heart to not dash forward and kill the man right then and there. She opened her mouth and all that came out was two words that surprised Sikes even.

"Prove it."

Sikes raised an eyebrow. "Not going to attack me?"

"I said prove it!" Erika yelled as she looked up glaring death into Sikes. "Prove that you are a homunculus right now."

Sikes chuckled. "How do you suppose I do that?"

"Slice your throat or I'll do it for you." Erika said with her words dripping with venom. "If you are a homunculus, then you will simply regenerate. Kill yourself right now or I will repeatedly kill you right now until you stay dead."

Sikes was taken back a bit at the girl's dark aura. He had finally hit the nerve he has been digging for. He smirked as he lifted his hand with the blob of dark mass in it. He focused on the darkness and it formed into a scythe. He twirled it in his fingers as he pushed the blade to his neck. He closed his eyes as he sliced right through his vertebrae cracking his bone. His head fell to the floor and dissipated into black dust. Erika glared death into the lifeless body of her arch enemy again awaiting for the ultimate thing that separated her from this world and the next. Slowly, red sparks flew from his neck creating a skull. Red flesh engulfed that skull and then skin grew across it. Sikes grinned as he stared at the young girl who had her eyes widened and narrowed at the same time in shock.

"Does this convince you Eve? Well, does it?" Sikes asked with disgust laced in his features when Erika had a glint in her eyes that Sikes couldn't read again which made him angry.

"That's one death. Now, how many times do I need to kill you before you disappear from the face of God." Erika said as she lifted her hands into its praying position.

_She's attempting Alchemy? _Sikes thought. _No…she isn't. What is she doing? Is she trying to perform the Arts of the Elements? Will it work on this side of the Gate?_

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Cliffhanger! Wow...I think that's my best cliffhanger ever. XD<strong>

**On a side note: I found a dude who shares Sikes' name! HE's a doctor too! It freaked me out because he was my cousin's doctor...it was weird... :P**

**Well, Until next chap! **=:D


	33. Sikes

**TN: ^-^ Here's the chapter for all of ya! Okay, I know. Short. Short but sweet as I always say! Like Ed! Now please read the chapter! ANd I've fouind what my posting is. Every three days ya hear? Every three days!**

* * *

><p>Erika slowly lifted her hands so that they were hovering next to each other, only centimeters away from clapping. Sikes stared at the girl with narrowed eyes. He didn't believe what the girl was doing. It even surprised him that he was able to use the Darkness Element on this side of the Gate. She didn't even have her armband, so why is it that she thinks she'll be able to perform any form of Alchemy? Sikes laughed at the young female making her narrow her eyes.<p>

"Foolish girl. You really think that you can use alchemy on this side of the Gate? You don't even have your armband!" Sikes said.

Erika smirked. "Trying to discourage me? I can't believe it. You're actually nervous aren't you?"

Sikes chuckled emptily at the girl. "Nervous? _Of you? _Please. Don't make me kill myself," Sikes said.

She grinned. "Actually that's what I want from you! Go right ahead!" she said cheerfully.

Sikes rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it literally," He said. "Don't kid yourself. You can't use alchemy."

Erika snickered evilly as she hid her eyes underneath her bangs. The corners of her mouth turned up into a sickly smirk. "How do you know that I can't?"

In return to that comment, Sikes' eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Erika snickered creepily again, making Sikes have second thoughts. "I'm saying that you don't know what I am capable of," Erika said as she kept her eyes hidden. "On this side of the Gate, I find my alchemical abilities much more atoned. And what's more," she said evilly as she looked up with her bangs covering her left eye. "I have found the secret to performing alchemy without a transmutation circle."

Sikes' eyes widened at the remark. "Y-You what?" Sikes asked in shock. "Impossible! The only way that could happen is if you have seen Truth! You crossed over on the Shaman's portal!"

"Oh, contraire," Erika said as her smirk grew. "Only Edward crossed Celtic's portal. I, on the other hand, was used as an Equivalent Exchange to get Alphonse's body back."

"Y-You didn't-!" Sikes cried.

Erika's smirk turned up into a grin. "I absolutely have," Erika said. Sikes laughed nervously at the girl.

"You speak of lies!"

Erika laughed softly. "How much do you wanna bet?" Erika asked as she assumed her clapping position. "There's a chance that I'm lying to you but," Erika said as she smirked. "There's also a chance of me speaking the truth. If you don't play your cards right, I _will_ clap my hands and I _will _release hell. Now. Take. Your. Pick."

At Erika's sickening glint in her eyes Sikes was taken back a bit. He's never seen her so confident before. It shocked him as hell. He was actually, a little nervous about this girl. Ever since she's met Edward Elric, she had been less and less predictable. He couldn't tell what was going through her mind anymore. It was as if she changed. She wasn't the same Eve he'd known ever since her birth. Sikes gagged at the thought. She was just like her mother.

"If you think that I'll give up my Experiment Eve, you are sadly mistaken," Sikes snapped.

Erika smirked. "You've just buried your own grave!" Erika yelled as she charged forward. "AAAHHHHH!" she shouted. When did she have a battle cry?

Sikes dug his shoe into the tiled floor. He was going to capture this girl and get what he wanted. That he was certain. Erika jumped up as she stopped her shouting. She clapped her hands and Sikes could hear a clang of something in the air. He braced himself for what was going to hit him. Erika grinned as she stared at him. She threw something and it came crashing over to Sikes.

"PSYCHE!" she shouted.

"What the-" Sikes was stopped short as a tuba was crashing towards him.

He growled as his eyes blazed in anger. He formed a blob of darkness in his hand as he threw it at the musical instrument making it dissipate into nothing. Erika landed right behind him as she laughed her head off. She pointed a finger at him.

"Have you ever noticed how the word 'psyche' is in your name!" Erika asked grinning.

"You little wench!" Sikes shouted with venom as he turned to the girl with his eyes on fire. "You lied! You couldn't perform alchemy!"

Erika grinned at the man. "It was just a matter of time and you completely fell for it! Who would've ever thought that Drama could save my ass!"

"I will KILL you for this!" Sikes shouted with full blown anger.

"Oh crap." Erika said as she dived into the hallways, running away from him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU INCOMPETENT GIRL!"

Erika sweat dropped as she heard the thundering voice. "Maybe I pissed him off too much…"

"EVE!"

Erika ran for her life through the labyrinth of hallways. She took turns and exits she never thought would come in handy. She looked over her shoulder to find Sikes not to far behind. She looked in horror as he formed a black mass in his hand. He jumped forward as he thrust his hand to her head. She ducked slightly and only dodged him only by a centimeter. She stooped down low as she placed her feet on his chest and kicked. Sikes was sent back by an inch and Erika was sent flying forward. When she landed on her feet she stumbled but still ran. She looked back panting. _I knew it. He isn't trying to kill me. _Erika thought.

Sikes threw one of his knives and it skimmed her shoulder cutting a define line near her neck. A trial of crimson was left behind and soaked her clothing but Erika had kept running. She smirked as she ran forward, seeing the exit. _He could have killed me right then and there if he wanted. So why isn't he taking his chance? Doesn't he want me dead?_

Erika ran forward but tripped making her fall to the ground. "Damn it!" she cursed as she looked back to find Sikes with a smirk on his face.

"I've got you now E-" Sikes was stopped short as the door swung open to reveal someone with a pistol in their hands. The person pulled back the trigger as the gun rebounded up and shot what was in front. The bullet went right through Sikes head and he fell to the floor with a grunt.

"Come on Erika!" the person yelled as he grabbed Erika's hand and started running.

Erika's eyes widened at the face of the person. "D-Derek!"

Derek turned back and smiled. "Hey there sis. How's it going?"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Short and sweet! I already said that but oh well. I thought this was a pretty good chapter even though it was short. But which do you prefer, long and good but you have to wait super long? Or short and sweet and get the chapters more often?<strong>

**Well, it's your choice. Please review!**

**Until Next chap! **=:D


	34. Let Me Do My Job

**Top Note: I'm not sure if this is the three day mark but oh well. here's the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Erika growled at his calm reply. "I just got my ass kicked by a freaking sadistic homunculus and you ask me 'How's it going'!" Erika exclaimed irritated.<p>

"Just now found that out?" Derek asked looking back at his sister who had a bit of trouble keeping up.

"Wait. Just find out?" Erika asked confused. "You knew this whole time and you didn't even tell me!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"I thought you were supposed to be my big brother! How childish!" Erika yelled as Derek tended to her wounds.

"Okay, sorry _Mom,_" Derek said sarcastically.

Erika hid her eyes at the comment. "Mom…" Erika said softly.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You okay Erika?"

"Derek…?" Erika asked softly.

"What is it?"

"I know who killed Mom…" Erika said. Derek's eyes widened. "And the reason is horrible."

Derek's eyes softened considerably at his sister's defeated tone. He put a hand on her unhurt shoulder and his other hand on her knee. "Come on. You can tell me anything. We're brother and sister aren't we?" he asked with a forced smile.

Erika looked up and stared into his amber eyes. "Anything?" she asked unsure. Derek nodded. She stared at him some more and then turned her head to the side cupping her chin in thought. "I don't think you need to know anything…" she said with furrowed eyebrows.

Derek growled at his sister's reply. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WE HAVE THE SAME MOTHER!"

Erika turned to him again with an agitated glint on her eyes. "YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!"

"APPARENTLY I DO OTHERWISE YOU WON'T TELL ME!" Derek yelled.

"ALL I SAID IS THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" Erika yelled.

"SO I CAN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE DEATH OF MY OWN MOTHER?"

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT! I JUST SAID THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"WHY NOT? I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME!"

"I DO!"

"THEN WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?"

"SO SHOULD I TELL YOU ABOUT MY GIRL PROBLEMS? YOU'RE NOT A GIRL!"

"I'M YOUR BROTHER! YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING!"

"SICKO! YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT MY GIRL PROBLEMS!"

"UGH! YOU TAKE THINGS THE WRONG WAY!"

XoXo… A minute later …XoXo

"I got the call; what happened!" Ed yelled as he burst from the door. He rose an eyebrow at the scene before him which was Erika on top of Derek and her pulling his cheeks impossibly far.

"Hm?" Erika asked not even regarding the pain filled yells Derek was giving out. "Oh, hey Ed. What're you doing here?" Erika asked.

Ed's cheeks burned pink from her calling him by his first name but he soon disregarded it, figuring it was okay by him. "I-I got the call from you. Where's Sikes?" Ed asked.

"Huh?" Erika asked and then her memory flashed to when she called him.

XOXOXOXOXO

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sikes asked. You were telling me the truth. You really ARE making it easier for me. You're not even fighting back."_

_Erika smirked as she stuck her hand in her pocket, rummaging her hand inside it. "Like I said, I'm making it easier for you." Erika said. "Now, while you're busy relishing in that fact of yours, I'm going to ask you a question I swore I'll never let myself live down."_

XOXOXOXOXO

"Oh yeah…." Erika said. "I called you back when I was interrogating Sikes…" Erika said as she finally released Derek's cheeks. Derek sighed with relief when the strain of his cheeks was loosened. He rubbed his sore cheeks in return.

"Then thank god you memorized the keyboard…" Derek said still enjoying the relief of his cheeks being back to normal.

"Yeah, otherwise I might had to take my phone out of my pocket and Sikes would see me punch your number in," Erika said standing up.

Ed's eyes widened as he looked her up and down. "WHAT THE CRAP HAPPENED TO YOU!" Ed shouted as he ran up to her and started examining her still open wounds. He harshly poked the deep cut in her shoulder. Erika winced.

"OW!" Erika cried as she jumped away from him. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO PROTECT YOURSELF! I HEARD YOUR BATTLE WITH SIKES WHEN YOU CALLED ME BACK!" Ed shouted.

Erika sweat dropped. "I called you again? I must have done that by accident…" Erika said rubbing the back of her head. "Oops…"

"OOPS IS DAMN RIGHT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Ed shouted as he grabbed her wrist. "DO YOU KNOW HOW RECKLESS THAT WAS!"

Erika started to bubble in anger as she tore her wrist away from his hand. "LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU NEARLY KILL YOURSELF ON A REGULAR BASIS BACK IN AMESTRIS!"

"DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T YOU TELL THAT I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU?" Ed shouted.

Erika's eyes widened as he said that. Ed's eyes were still burning with anger and something else that Erika still couldn't read. It was the same as when they were in Amestris. Every now and then, Ed would have that same look that Erika couldn't read. Normally, it was covered by some other emotion but now it was more defined. Erika shook her head as she looked up at him.

"Sorry," Erika said.

Ed blinked his eyes as he tried to process what she just said. "Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry," Erika said. "I shouldn't have made you worry like that. Sorry, Ed."

Ed blinked his eyes again at the girl who stood before him with something glinting in her sapphire orbs. Ed blinked his eyes some more after it finally processed in his brain. "Y-You apologized to me…" Ed said dazed.

Erika furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Well, yeah. Why so surprised? I _should_ apologize to you for that," Erika said.

Ed just nodded stiffly while blushing. "O-Okay," Ed said.

Derek huffed as he saw what was going on. It may not be visible to most, but Erika had the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks. Ed on the other hand, had a tint of pink on his cheeks as well but most people could see that. _Except for Erika. _Derek reminded himself. He smiled as he stood up from his seat on the floor. It was times like these that he was actually grateful to have a dense sister. He walked over to them as he grabbed Erika's arm that had the cut on it. She winced as he led her to her original seat.

"Derek that hurts…" Erika said.

"I know it does, that's why I need you to sit down and let me do my job," Derek said as he grabbed the gauze and started to clean Erika's cut.

* * *

><p><strong>BN:<strong>

**Me: Awww! Edo kun and Erika chan~! How sweet!**

**Erika: I thought you watched the english dub of FMA?**

**Me: I did but Ed's nickname is just fun to say! Edo kun!**

**Ed: What?**

**Me: Your turn to do it!**

**Ed: *Sigh. Until next chap.**

**Me: **=:D


	35. Intuition

**Top Note!: Sorry! I got sidetracked with some homework that I ahd to mae up because I got sick. So sorry! Here's the chapter! -_-"**

* * *

><p>Derek stopped wrapping her wounds with the white cloth and then stood up and stretched. "Thank God that I'm a paramedic…" Derek murmured.<p>

Erika sighed as she rubbed the wound on her shoulder. "Ms. Grace is going to kill me…"

Ed groaned as he face palmed himself. He pointed at Erika. "You just almost DIED and you're worrying about a mess at school?" Ed asked. Then he pointed at Derek. "And your little sister nearly KILLED herself and you're thankful that you're a paramedic?"

Derek and Erika exchanged a look and then turned back to Edward. "You said it, ALMOST. Ms. Grace IS going to kill me," Erika said.

"And if I wasn't a paramedic, then how the hell will Erika be able to live? She falls on her face every other day!" Derek said.

"It's a gene thing," Erika and Derek replied in unison.

"But it's not like you're one to talk," Erika said.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"You nearly kill yourself on a regular basis," Erika said. Ed shot her a look. "And then you do it all over again! Continuously!"

"So?"

Erika started to bubble up in anger again. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'SO'?"

Ed covered his ears. "You don't have to scream!"

"Well, if you weren't such a moron I wouldn't have to!" Erika yelled.

"Who you calling a moron! Last time I checked, you're the one who got their ass kicked!" Ed shouted.

Erika's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "It's not my fault that I forgot to fight! I was on this side of the Gate for the longest time!"

"How's that a legit reason!" Ed yelled.

"It's completely legit! If I don't fight for a long time it's inevitable that I get rusty!" Erika said to her defense.

"That wasn't rusty! That was getting your ass kicked!" Ed argued again.

"Like you could have done any better against Sikes you pipsqueak!" Erika yelled.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET?" Ed ranted.

Erika smirked. "I didn't say that, but it sums you up real nice!"

Ed fumed. "HOW ABOUT YOU GIRLY!"

Erika grew and anger mark. "YOU MICROSCOPIC ANT!"

"BREEZE WITCH!" Ed yelled.

"I ALREADY APOLOGIZED FOR THE TRAINING! WHY MUST YOU HOLD THAT OVER ME?" Erika yelled.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME MULTIPLE TIMES BY JUST A SIMPLE KARATE CHOP!"

"LIKE THIS?" Erika yelled as she swung her ever-famous karate chop onto his head.

"OW! DAMN IT! DON'T HIT ME!"

"GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SHORTY!"

"AIR HEAD!"

"PIPSQUEAK!"

"HOT HEAD!"

"SHRIMP!"

Derek smirked as he headed off into the kitchen. "That's what I like to hear. Everything's back to normal," Derek said with relief.

XoXo… A couple Minutes Later …XoXo

"Mind telling Edward what you found out about Sikes?" Derek asked Erika. Erika looked up and then stared down into her mug of hot chocolate.

"Oh…right," Erika said. Ed blinked his eyes.

"What about Sikes?" Ed asked.

Erika sighed as she put down her cup. "You ought to find out now…" Erika said and sighed. She took in a deep breath. "SIKES IS A HOMUNCULUS!" Erika shouted quickly.

Ed stared at her with a fairly neutral look.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ed shouted fuming. Derek rubbed his temples as Erika sighed.

"See! That's why I don't tell you anything!" Erika yelled.

Ed took in a few deep breaths as he tried to keep calm. He turned to her with a fake smile and an anger mark pulsating on his head. "Then explain to me…what the crap are you talking about?"

Erika crossed her arms over her chest as she looked to the side. "See? This is exactly why I don't tell you anything," she said stubbornly.

Derek sighed as he stared in between the two stubborn teens. Obviously they weren't going to speak up so he decided to do it for them. "Edward, you really want to know?"

"YES!" Ed shouted.

Derek sighed. "Sikes had some guy named Father turn him into a homunculus because Father had thought that they both are aiming for similar things and that he would help Sikes if he helped him. So, end of story." Derek explained.

Ed sighed as he ran his hand through his bangs. "Must everything happen to you?" Ed asked. "It's not like you deserve it do you?" Ed added softly.

Erika didn't hear the last part as she played with her bandages on her arm. "And he killed mom…." Erika said and then narrowed her eyes with pure hatred. "_For the pure fun of it_." Erika hissed.

Ed's eyes widened at her pure hatred in her voice. It was almost as if he didn't know her. This was completely different than the hate she'd shown before. But didn't she already know who killed her mother? Ed glanced at her to find Erika quivering slightly and her cheeks burning up. Her eyes' brightness was replaced with sadness and hatred. Erika held back the warm liquid that begged to drip from her eyes but she held it in. Not wanting to shed another tear. Ed's eyes softened as he lifted his hand to put on her shoulder to try and comfort her, but Ed glanced in Derek's direction to find him with sadness in his eyes too. Ed looked down and put down his hand.

"Well, first things first. We've got to find a way back to Amestris. At least there you can defend yourself with alchemy," Ed said standing up. Erika looked up and stared at her partner.

"Oh, yeah…I've got to go back," Erika said. Then her eyes widened. "W-Wait! How about Derek and everyone else!"

Derek sighed as he stood up and put a hand on his sister's shoulder. She looked up. "I don't think I'd be able to go. You've got Amy there right? How about you just focus on her for right now."

"Derek…" Erika said.

"I'm your brother and I say that you go without me. Equivalent Exchange is a major pain in the ass am I right?" Derek asked. Erika nodded. Derek sighed. "Don't be so depressed. You can still contact me through Celtic right?"

Erika and Ed snapped their heads to Derek. "How the hell do you know all of this? I didn't tell you anything. And I'm pretty sure that Ed hasn't either so…" Erika trailed off with furrowed eyebrows.

Derek grinned. "Call it older brother intuition."

"But that still doesn't-"

"Older brother intuition." Derek repeated smirking. Erika rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Nosy brother…"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Well, that's the end to another chapter. Okay! I've got a poll on my profile that is VERY important to you readers. Please look at it and tell me what you think. PLEASE! it's really important!<strong>

**Okay, **

**Until next chap! **=:D


	36. The Start of the Day

**Top Note!~: Ok, it's Friday and you know what that means. More posting! HOPEFULLY. Here's a little reflection chapter. I decided I needed to change stuff up a little and also clear some loose ends. So, yeah!**

* * *

><p>TWO DAYS LATER…<p>

RING! RING! RING!

Erika slammed her hand on her alarm clock as she yawned. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. Her hair was all out of sorts and her clothes were hopelessly wrinkled. Her eyes were still drooping from sleep but she didn't really care. She yawned again and rose her arms over her head to stretch. After hearing the satisfying sound of a pop she threw the covers off of herself and started to walk to her closet. She had a few things she normally would wear on a day like this but passed it for her nicer clothes. She smiled once she found her navy blue skirt and classy purple v-neck shirt. She took it down from their hangers and threw it onto her unmade bed. She put her hands on her hips as she grinned. You see, it wasn't a normal day.

It was the day of the Great Show.

The day she'd been preparing for ever since November has finally come. The day everyone had been talking about; the day she regretted; the day she hated but at the same time loved; and the day she would leave this place forever. She frowned at the thought of leaving everyone here. And she meant _everyone. _Sure, some of them had only been replicas of people she had met in Amestris. Like Principal Mustang, Ms. Hawkeye ( should have been Mrs. Mustang but of course both are stubborn as hell ), and ole man Don. The people of this world had to stay here though. Like Katie, Nathan, Ms. Grace, and Derek.

Derek…

Erika looked down saddened. She never understood why that happened. She really missed Amy, Alphonse, Winry and them but…he was her older brother. When she had awakened from her supposed 'coma' she just continued her life as it was 'before.' She didn't know if there was another her out there that had lived her life for her when she was at Amestris or something but, apparently she had a life before she woke up from that 'coma.' Apparently she had someone who was her but if there was such a person…

Shouldn't she had taken her place in Amestris?

Or would she reappear again after she crosses the Gate?

She never had answers to those questions. Derek was there for as long as she can remember upon waking up in the hospital. She had an IV set in her arm, a heart rate thing that she didn't know the name of, and it also had the white blankness of the rooms. She really hated going to hospitals. She guessed this was why. When she had woken up, Derek was by her bedside.

Sure he was asleep and snoring like an elephant, but it's the thought that counts right?

She remembered all the times he had patched her up after fights with neighborhood bullies, or even bandaging up her cuts from falling down. She chuckled. Derek hated the fact that she was so clumsy but Erika found it amusing to watch him get frustrated by the random cuts and bruises that appeared every now and then. It seemed as if her clumsiness made her that much more closer to Derek.

She doesn't know what falling on her face had anything to do with their bond, but it did.

Erika swooped down and pulled on her shirt and gray leggings. After the leggings were on correctly, she put on her navy blue skirt that reached two inches above the knee. She went over to her dresser mirror and examined herself. Her clothing was very nice and it fitted her well. But her hair was still a mess. She grabbed the vibrant green brush and started stroking her chestnut locks with it. She combed through the knots gently, not bothering to go quickly. It may be shocking to most, but she likes these times of the day when everything just seems to be perfect and quiet. The quietness is the best. It's always so calming and nothing can ever go wrong unless an accident occurs. She started to hum one of her songs, the words being sung in her head.

_I never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart._

_But you came around, and you knocked me off the ground from the start._

She doesn't remember when she wrote that song, or why, but it always reassured her of something. Something she'd always hold dear to her heart. She put down her brush as she clasped her hand around the heart and star shaped key that hung around her neck. She vividly remembers how the necklace came to be, and how Edward was the one who made it for her. She had refused to stop looking for it and kept on crying. Eventually, Edward had found it and turned it into a necklace so that she wouldn't lose it again. She found herself blushing for a reason she couldn't comprehend and then shook the thought off. She grabbed her white ribbon that had originally been white bandaging and tied her hair up in a ponytail. People always thought it was a fashion decision so they always assumed she was girly, but little do they know it was actually back up bandages in case someone got hurt and they didn't have anything. To this day, Derek still doesn't know that the bandages that had gone missing had been here the entire time.

Erika put all of her thoughts aside as she grabbed her brown satchel and slung it over her shoulder. She came gliding down the stairs in time to smell the aroma of her and Derek's famous pancakes. Cinnamon and blueberries. Opposites attract right? She walked through the kitchen and sat at her spot at the table and picked her pancakes. Derek smiled as he walked over and sat across from her, doing the same thing. He was wearing a white dress shirt along with nice dark wash jeans. Hanging on the back of his chair was his ever famous gray jacket and on his feet were white and red sneakers. Erika would remember that for as long as she lives; the last thing she saw him in before she was going to leave.

"Good morning Brother," Erika greeted as she stuffed her mouth with pancakes.

"Morning Erika."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Finally! The Great Show is here! <strong>=:D **Now, i want you to rember, all of those who hasn't voted on the poll yet, please vote. It determines your reading experience!**

**Until next chap! **=:D


	37. One Little Call From Home

**Top Note~!: Long chapter for all of ya! Weekends are just so awesome. :3**

* * *

><p>XoXo… Ed's Apartment …XoXo<p>

RING! RING! RING!

Ed walked over from the kitchen to the table where his ringing cell phone sat waiting. He didn't bother looking at the caller id. He propped it up to his ear while pressing the green button. "Hello."

"_Hey brother."_

Ed's eye widened at the sound of his voice. "Al! I didn't expect a call from you!"

"_Well, you were avoiding most of our calls…"_

Ed sweat dropped as he heard the annoyance in his brother's tone. "I-I did? Sorry…"

AMESTRIS… ( :D )

Al sighed at his brother's reply. It was times like these that he wondered how he came to be the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Well, I called to ask when are you coming back?" Al asked hopefully.

"_Hm…Well, I was going for today…maybe early tomorrow."_

Al sighed with relief as he smiled in happiness. "Really?" he had to ask. Just in case.

"_Yes Al! Sheesh!"_

Alphonse rolled his eyes. "I'm just making sure because you always seem to…well…be you!" Al said. He couldn't describe it any other way. It's not that he didn't trust his brother, it's just with him, anything is possible. And that's including something so simple.

"_Al!"_

"What? I can't say it any other way," Al said. "And you know it's true!" Ed chuckled.

"_Hey, where's Ames?"_

"Oh!" Al said and then glanced into the living room. He found the amber eyed girl sleeping peacefully on the couch, completely knocked out. "She's asleep."

"_Having fun with your girlfriend?"_

Al smiled as he looked at Amy again. "Ye-wait! Hold on brother! What are you talking about!" He heard Ed's eruption of laughter on the phone which made him simply roll his eyes. "Talking about girlfriends, how's Erika doing?"

"_She's fin-WHOA! I TOLD YOU AL! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"_

Al laughed as he shook his head. Then the brightest idea popped into his head. He smirked.

BACK TO ED'S APARTMENT…

"_Don't lie brother. I heard what happened."_

Ed's face flushed red as he stared at the phone. "W-What are you talking about?" he asked stuttering.

"_You know….about you and Erika…"_

At that comment Ed's entire face went red. His eyebrow twitched in embarrassment as he tried to keep his voice steady. "W-What do y-you mean?" Ed stuttered. _Damn. I didn't mean for my voice to be so shaky. _Ed thought.

"_Oh you know what I'm talking about brother! Don't be shy! Admit it!" _

Ed's mouth went agape as he stood there with an infinite amount of blush on his face. If one didn't know better, they'd say it was his actual skin color. Ed looked around and then mentally face palmed. Who would be in his apartment? Then his memory flashed to when Erika came over. And how she took a shower…her appearance in a towel…

Ed had to shake his head rapidly to get the image out of his head. Then his memory flashed to when she had hugged him and how he wrapped his arms around her because she was so scared. Ed found himself blushing even redder, if possible, when he had to bring himself out of his own thoughts. He then looked at the phone in his hand surprised. He had forgotten he was talking with Alphonse. He looked around again, even if he knew no one was there, and then brought the phone back to his ear.

"Who told you that me and Evans kissed?" Ed whispered.

"…."

AMESTRIS…

Al's jaw was almost touching the floor as he held the phone to his ear. He was shocked out of his mind and didn't know what to say. His face was traced with small blush marks and he spun around quickly as he darted around to the living room pacing.

"Y-You mean…" Al trailed off not able to conceal his wide grin anymore. He started to burst in happiness and then glanced at Amy. He figured she wouldn't mind being woken up by _this_. He jumped up in the air, not able to control it anymore. "You mean it brother! You aren't lying!" he asked excited.

"_U-Uh…Y-y-yeah…."_

Al could practically hear the blush on his face at the moment. He grinned happily as he shook Amy awake. He jerked her shoulder up and down rapidly causing the girl to jerk awake.

"What is it Alphonse?" she asked yawning. Still partially asleep.

"You won't believe it if I told you." Al said grinning.

"What is it?" Amy asked almost awake.

ED'S APARTMENT…

Ed waited impatiently for his brother's reply. It's not like he didn't know it already so why so silent? Then something pulsating through the phone.

"_OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY __**GOSH**__! YOU REALLY MEAN IT EDWARD? NOT LYING? I WILL KICK __**YOUR ASS **__IF YOU'RE LYING! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"_

Ed's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. "A-Ames?"

"_**TELL ME THE TRUTH! DID YOU AND SISTER KISS! TELL ME!"**_

Ed's face flushed crimson again as he looked down. "Y-Yeah…."

"_HOLY CRAP! YOU__** DID**__! YOU TWO __**FINALLY **__DID! I AM SO __**INCREDIBLY **__HAPPY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT __**MEANS**__? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Ed had to pull the phone away from his ear or he'd be deaf. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was a fan girl. If she was this happy now, he could just imagine how she would be when they came back home. They'd probably be put in the hospital. He heard laughing and celebrating on the other side of the phone when someone finally spoke. This time it was his brother.

"_Oh yeah. Did you ask Erika out to the Great Show? It's tonight isn't?"_

Ed's color drained from his face at that moment. He completely forgot the thing he and Alphonse had talked about. He had to ask her out, or the transmutation might not be successful. "U-Um…."

"_You did….RIGHT?"_

"W-Well…not exactly…." Ed said rubbing the back of his head. "It just…sort of…slipped my mind…" He could hear his brother groaning at the moment.

"_You better brother! You two need to be together or else the transmutation will only bring back one of you!"_

"O-Okay! Fine! I'll do it stop nagging me!" Ed groaned as he hung up after goodbyes. He immediately got dressed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Erika started humming as she walked down the sidewalk. She was supposed to be at the school in an hour for rehearsal. Of course, she had to get their the earliest. She didn't have to, she just wanted to. To the public eye, people think she's just happy to get it over with.

That's partially true, but it's mostly the fact that she loves the festival.

The festival. She loved that festival. No matter who she was with, or how the weather was. The cold wind pushed back her chestnut hair and made Erika shiver. She now regretted not wearing her pea coat. All she had on was her black jacket and that wasn't enough to keep her body warm. It never really helped her back in Amestris either. She really only wore it because, well, she didn't have another jacket. And she had refused to ask Ed or Amy if she could use theirs. She rubbed her shoulders and kept on walking towards the school which was getting decorated at the moment.

She gasped in excitement as she took in the scene before her. Lights dangled from the walls and on strings strung everywhere. The booths were slowly capturing their inner fun and brightness that she had loved when she was little. The little shops and tents were swelling with scent of food and sweets while the stages meant for performances were being set up. In the distance, she could see certain people checking the microphones and the instruments just in case of malfunctions during the show. This was where she was going to perform.

_Right there in the middle of the stage…._ Erika thought.

In the distance, a soft and sweet voice enveloped the landscape. Erika surveyed the school from where the voice was coming from. She walked further to behind the stage to find a small red head. The girl's eyes were closed and she had a big white guitar in her arms, and she was strumming it melodically.

"_Oh, what a world to take my breath away.  
><em>_From canyon deep to star above…"_

She stopped there as an eerie sound emanated from the instrument. The girl squeezed her eyes closed as she dropped her hands from the guitar. "Darn it…I can't even get the first chords right…" she said frustrated.

"Did you tune your first string correctly?" Erika asked.

The red head shot her head up as she looked up to see Erika bent down looking at her. She spazzed out, flailing her arms around and adjusting her glasses. "E-Erika! I-I wasn't expecting you! I-I was just, uh….." she said looking around desperately.

Erika smiled. "No need to freak out. I was just checking up on you," Erika said as she took the guitar.

She gasped as she reached for it but Erika had already started tuning the strings. She sweat dropped as she dropped her head in defeat. Soon after trying it out, Erika strummed the whole set of strings and it sounded wonderful. The red head looked up in awe blinking her sea green eyes.

"W-What'd you do?" the red head asked.

Erika handed her the guitar as she stood up closing her eyes and her hands behind her head. "I adjusted the strings a little. Should be fine now."

"Thank you!" the red head gasped as she marveled at the instrument. Erika smiled.

"No problem." Erika said and started walking off.

"Wait!" the red head called making Erika open one eye and stop.

"Hm?"

"You're my mom's performer right? Erika Evans?" the girl asked.

Erika blinked her eyes. "Mom?" Then the answer processed in her brain. Red head, sea green eyes, white guitar. "Oh! You're Ms. Grace's kid huh?" Erika asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm Melody." she said.

Erika sweat dropped. _Music teacher's kid's name is Melody? Typical Ms. Grace… _Erika thought. "Nice to meet you Melody. You performing too?" Erika asked.

"Uh…y-yes." she said softly.

"Is that a song you made yourself?" Erika asked. Melody shook her head quickly.

"Oh no! I could never make a song that wonderful," She said. "Mom copied it out of some journal."

Erika grew an anger mark. _Some journal eh? Ms. Grace took a song out of my song book… _Erika thought. "It must be one of the songs my dad made because I don't recognize it…" Erika muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Melody asked cocking her head to the side. Erika shook her head quickly.

"Oh nothing!" Erika said laughing nervously. "Well, in the meanwhile you should start working on that song. It's already 5:00."

Melody's eyes widened as she darted back to her spot she was before. "IT'S THAT LATE ALREADY? I HAVE TO START PRACTICING! MOM? MOM WHERE ARE YOU?"

Erika chuckled as she saw her dart through students that were enjoying the festival. "Must have started already if there's this many people here…" Erika said as she started walking off in her own direction.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Crap, crap, crap!" Ed yelled as he dashed down the sidewalk, weaving through pedestrians. His red coat blew in the wind along with his braid. He soon came upon the school in which a big banner hung up above the gate reading: Great Show Festival! Ed figured this was the place he needed to be. He ran in and started searching the place for a certain brunette. He weaved through random students, teachers, and citizens of the town. One teacher gave him a dirty look for his appearance but Ed ignored him and kept looking. _Where would a brown haired, sapphire eyed, bake loving girl be? _Ed thought.

"Oh my gosh! This is the best pie EVER!"

Ed turned his head to where the voice was to find a familiar brunette gushing over an apple pie. Ed sighed as he ran his had through his bangs. _Should have checked the baking sections first_. Ed thought.

"Hey Evans!" Ed called as he ran over.

"Hm?" Erika asked as she turned to Ed with a blissful expression on her face. Then it disappeared as she looked at him with a confused expression. "Edward?" Erika asked. "I thought you were at the apartment preparing to pass through the Gate?"

"Well, not technically." Ed said. "Al told me to come over here for it. They're preparing for it right now."

"Oh." Erika said as she looked him over. Then she rose an eyebrow as an annoyed expression crossed her face. "What are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Ed asked as he looked himself over. He was wearing a navy blue long sleeve with basic jeans and had on his beat up black sneakers. As a jacket, he had accidentally picked up his old red coat that reached the middle of his calves with the alchemist sign sewn on the back and his hair was in its traditional braid. The thing is, he forgot to put on his colored contacts so they were showing its natural golden hue. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Erika sighed as she looked at him. "You're wearing your red coat and you don't have your disguise on." Erika said simply. Ed gasped as he looked down trying to hide his eyes. "And this is supposed to be a formal festival. You were supposed to wear your nice clothes."

"Well, sorry! Al had me running over here!" Ed yelled. Erika rolled her eyes as she reached into her brown satchel she still had slung over her shoulder. She rummaged through it before pulling out an extra pair of colored contacts. "Here. I thought you might need an extra pair."

Ed sighed with relief as he took the contacts and put them in quickly. "Thanks…" Ed said blinking to get used to the contacts.

"No problem." Erika smiled. "So what did Alphonse want you here so badly for?"

Ed's cheeks took on a rosy shade of crimson as he looked to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…he wanted me to ask you something…" Ed said blushing.

"Well what is it?" Erika asked blinking her eyes.

Ed's cheeks turned even more red. "He wanted me to…"

"To?" Erika asked leaning in for his answer.

"He wanted me to…" Ed said and then blushed harder. "To…_accompany_ you at the festival…hang around _with you_…do stuff _together_…" Ed muttered turning even more red. He glanced in her direction hoping she would catch on to what he was trying to say.

Erika furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at him. _Accompany me? Hang around? Together…? _Erika thought confused. Then all the times boys tried to ask her out popped into her mind as she shifted her gaze back to the now emerald eyed boy in front of her. She began to blush pink as she stared at him. She looked to the side blushing. "Y-You mean like…a d-date?" Erika asked.

Ed began to wave his hands around in reassurance. "Don't look at it like a date! Try looking at it like….killing some time before we go back home!" Ed said blushing.

Erika turned her head to the side while she cupped her chin in thought. "Killing some time before we go back home…?" Erika said blushing. _It's still technically a date though… _Erika thought and glanced in Ed's direction to find something glinting in his now green eyes. She smiled still blushing a tint of pink. "I'd love to kill some time before we go back home." Erika concluded.

Ed looked at her and then shifted his gaze back down blushing. "Great," Ed said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets blushing.

Erika stared at him further before giggling a bit at him. She rolled her eyes and then linked her arm in his. Ed blushed at her sudden motion but complied anyways and started walking forward. _Maybe this isn't so bad…_

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Awww! So sweet! Finally! Great Show is IN! Now, another reminder: vote on the poll. It determines your reading experience! Becasue this has to end some way or another! PLease check the poll! <strong>

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


	38. Contest Anyone?

**Top Note!: Sorry for the delay everyone! School and all kept me from this. Damn...The ITBS is much more difficult than I expected...oh well! I posted this at least! And sorry if there are some OOC in this chapter! I just don't know anymore!**

* * *

><p>"So, have you ever been to a festival before?" Erika asked leaning her head on Ed's arm. Ed flinched as she put her head on his shoulder but complied anyway.<p>

"I've only really been to the sheep festival back in Risembool." Ed responded as they turned a corner.

Erika lifted her head up and stared up at the blond. "Serious?" Erika asked.

Ed sighed. "Yes! You've been asking that a lot lately, first about Christmas and now about this," Ed said. Erika shook her head as she looked forward.

"Can't help it. It's just that, well, after mom and dad died, me and Ames still kept our traditional holidays and such. I guess since Ashwell's such a small town, we had so many celebrating holidays we just couldn't help ourselves." Erika said.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "You remember Ashwell and Amy now?" Ed asked.

"Well, I sort of do. I still have the majority of my life missing. All I remember are faces and certain events. Not much really." Erika said. Ed looked down.

"Oh…" Ed said disappointed.

"But I'll get my memory back once we cross the Gate right?" Erika asked.

Edward rubbed the back of his head unsure. "Well, I still think you'll have to give something up. You know, Equivalent Exchange. Something for your memories." Ed said.

"Well, that's just great!" Erika said and sighed. She slumped her shoulders as she looked up at Ed. "Think I can bypass it?" Erika said smirking.

Ed frowned at the girl as he shook his head. "For the last time no! You aren't going to use the Eyes of the Soul. Must you be so hot headed?"

Erika stuck her tongue out at him. "Like you know what'll happen. If I use it maybe I can get your leg back."

Ed thought about that for a moment before he shook his head and glared at the girl. "Stop trying to trick me into letting you use it! You aren't going to!"

Erika unlinked her arm from his as she glared at him. "Who made you the keeper of Eyes of the Soul huh?" Erika asked.

"I'm not; it's just that you need to know your limits." Ed said putting his hands behind his head.

"Come one, come all! Come to the magnificent battle arena! Fight against the champions of the school and see if you can win two seats in the Great Show's Singing Feature!" a woman announced. Erika and Ed shifted their attention to the man to find Katie and Nathan there watching the show.

"Kat! Nate!" Erika called as she jogged up to them. Katie ad Nathan turned to the brunette and smiled.

"Oh, Hey Erika, Willard." Nathan greeted with a wave.

"Willard? Didn't expect you to be here." Kat said as she took a bite of her pretzel.

"Yeah…well, thought I'd come before leave to England again," Ed said rubbing the back oh his head.

"It's too bad you're leaving so soon," Nate said disappointed.

"But at least you got close to a certain person at your stay," Kat drawled out wiggling her eyebrows and jerking her head in Erika's direction.

Ed and Erika's face turned immediately red as they looked away from each other, not daring to make eye contact. "Damn it Kat. How many times do I need to say it? It's not like that…" Erika muttered blushing pink.

"Oh hello you two!" the woman who was announcing earlier said. Her curly strawberry blonde hair just draped below her shoulders and she bore a very nice smile. She wore a red v neck dress shirt with a nice black miniskirt. She waved Ed and Erika over while she winked at them. "Well, how would you two think of entering this contest right here? You'll get two front row tickets to the Great Show Singing Feature!"

Erika shook her head. "Oh, sorry. I'm a performer in it. I can't enter the contest," Erika said.

The woman turned to Ed while jabbing her thumb towards the arena. "Then how about you? You win the tickets and you'll get the full stage experience!" she said cheerfully. "What about it?"

"Uh…I'm not so sure," Ed said. Kat hit him in the back.

"Please! It's just for fun anyway! Go ahead! We'll be rooting for ya!" Kat exclaimed pushing him towards the arena.

"No really!" Ed said unsure whether to join the contest or not. It'd be unfair really, he's a trained fighter in martial arts. If teacher were there, she'd probably be beating every single opponent as if it was nothing.

"So how's my next prey?" a boy asked as he walking in behind the young woman. His black hair was pushed back by his hand while his eyes were a dingy green. His jaw line started to tighten as he caught sight of Erika who just narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked as he leaned next to her making sure to flex his muscles. "Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in…Well, Erika. I didn't expect you to be at this festival."

Erika rolled her eyes in disgust as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm a performer you idiotic jerk," she retorted bitterly.

The boy chuckled as he smiled. "Someone missed me," he said.

"Like I'd _ever_ miss you Jay," Erika hissed.

"Oh! You're using my name are ya?" Jay asked as he looked to the side. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at why Ed and Nate was glaring at him, or why Kat was sticking her tongue out at him, but he brushed it off. "So…who's going up against me?" Jay asked.

"As a matter of fact," Kat said stepping forward. "Our friend Willard was just about ready to get into the arena."

Erika and Ed both stared at her like she was crazy. "Heh?" they both asked in unison.

Jay scoffed as he looked Ed up and down. "Him? Really?" Jay asked. "A shrimp like him is going up against the quarter back of the football team?"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHRIMP?" Ed shouted as he thrashed trying to get to Jay, but Nathan wouldn't allow him.

"Yeah! Who you calling a shrimp!" Erika said. "That's my job!"

Kat laughed as she put and arm around Erika's shoulders. Jay scoffed again. "Feisty shrimp aren't ya?" he asked Ed who was kicking and punching to murder Jay. "I bet you got your anger management from girly over there huh?"

This time it was Erika who growled and kicked to get to Jay. She death glared at Jay as he calmly walked to the middle of the arena winking at her. She growled again. "Nathan…let go of Edward…" Erika said dangerously quiet, never faltering from her murderous expression in her eyes.

Nathan and Katie just stared at her with shock at her tone in voice to not notice she had called him Edward. Nathan just nodded and gulped. "Yes ma'am…" He said timidly as he put Ed down.

As soon as Ed was let down, he charged into the arena, ready to beat Jay to a pulp. Ed realized how angry he was getting and decided to calm down a bit so he started standing calmly with his hands at his sides. Jay brought his hands up in fists that hovered in front of his face. He raised an eyebrow at why Ed was in such a relaxed position, like he didn't care of what he was getting into. Jay waited for the bell, and as it ringed, Jay immediately charged at Ed. _This'll show Erika who's the best option for her… _Jay thought.

Ed sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He closed his eyes as he simply heard the thundering of Jay's shoes hitting the floor. As it came time when Jay was about to punch, Ed had simply jumped over him, making a flip as he did. Jay stopped running, stopping dead in his tracks a he turned around swiftly, staring at Ed in shock.

"How'd you…?" Jay asked stunned.

Ed smirked as he shrugged. "That all you got?" Ed asked mockingly.

Jay growled as he charged forward. He brought up his fist as he tried to punch him in the face again, only for Ed to duck in a second, and simply dodge to the side again. Jay growled again as he turned on heel to face Edward again, who still had a smug look on his face. Jay figured it was best to stop with the full force attacks and go for an actual style of fighting. Jay brought himself in a martial arts stance as he bounced on his feet. Ed simply stood there with his hands still in his pockets, not even moving an inch. Jay snarled as he ran forward, aiming a kick to Ed's stomach, figuring he won't be able to dodge that. Ed simply smirked as he stood there and waited for the perfect time to catch him off guard. As Jay's foot almost hit his abdomen, Ed caught his foot and jerked him to the side. Jay's eyes widened as he braced himself for the harsh ground he was going to hit.

But he was wrong.

Jay flew across the arena into the wall, absorbing the blow in his back. Jay gasped as he fell to the floor with a grunt. He panted to try and get the oxygen to come to his lungs again. In the distance, a small cheering could be heard. Both fighters turned their head to the voices to be met with Kat, Nate, and Erika all cheering against Jay, and the rest of the crowd against Ed. Jay smirked as he stood up and ran over to Ed again, causing the biggest fight that he had seen.

Erika stared at the two boys as they fought each other, seeing hits and kicks flying from them. Erika looked at them, particularly Ed, with determination. She was thinking of the episode of FMA when Ed had entered a contest in which it battled automail. She thought about it some more and figured Winry had put it perfectly. She glared at Jay who was sending her a smug look and he winked. Erika gagged at it. She knew fully well what that expression meant. It meant: After this is done, I'm going to kiss you in front of the entire student body. Erika grimaced at the thought of him actual attempting to kiss her and did something she normally wouldn't.

"Edward! You lose this fight and I'll kick your ass!" Erika shouted. Ed turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Erika?" Ed asked but his confusion was short lived as a hard substance hit his cheek, making him fall back a few steps. Ed looked forward to find Jay standing there with his fist in the air and a smug look on his face.

Katie and Nathan both stared at Erika as if she were crazy. Erika didn't notice it much for she was staring at the fight in front of her, with concern for a certain blond. Kat smiled cattishly as she saw what was going on and decided to let go what had just incurred. Nathan isn't that perceptive so he didn't notice what was going on and decided to confront her about it. He put a hand on her shoulder, jerking her from the other reality she was just in. She turned to him blinking her eyes out of confusion and with an innocent look on her face.

"Nate? What is it?" Erika asked.

"Why'd you just call Willard, Edward?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows. Erika's eyes widened as she looked around flustered. Her face turned red out of embarrassment as she glanced in Ed's direction with a baffled look on her face.

_Crap. I gave up Ed's identity….how do I cover it up? _Erika thought. "Oh, well….Edward is Cirle's middle name…" Erika said mentally patting herself on the back. Ed's alias felt strange on her lips as she said it. She brushed the thought off as Kat patted her on the shoulder.

"Ohhh, I SEE!" Kat said excitedly. "You're moving slow! Instead of starting at first names, you moved on to middle names! How sweet!"

Erika nodded, pushing away the actual intentions of Kat's words. "Yeah, that's it," Erika said shifting her attention back to Ed.

Ed sighed as he rubbed the hit Jay supplied him with. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…" Ed said as he addressed Jay. "Hey you!"

"What?" Jay hissed.

"Forfeit the fight. You won't win," Ed said simply.

Jay laughed. "Ha! You are scared! Hear that Erika? Your new boy's afraid to fight against me! Still regret breaking up with me?" Jay called over to the brunette.

Erika growled. "I can't believe you're still bitter about the break up! You brought that on yourself ya jerk!" Erika yelled.

Jay scoffed again. "I'll kick this guy's ass. You'll see."

Erika death glared at him as she pointed at Ed. "Edward!" Erika shouted. Ed turned to her blinking his eyes. "I know you can do this with your hands tied behind your back!" Erika said and then smiled, winking at him with a thumbs up. "End it!"

Ed stared at her with surprise. Her words echoed throughout his mind and her smile was more than he had expected. He didn't know why she was acting so out of character all of a sudden, was it her annoyance with Jay? Or was it…something else? Ed smirked. "I don't know what it is, but," Edward said smirking as he ran towards Jay. "It's pretty damn rare for her, so, here I go!"

Ed put up a fist as he charged forward, not exactly going all out on him. No matter how arrogant, he was still just a high school kid who didn't know how to fight. But Ed on the other hand, had been training ever since age nine! Ed reached Jay and punched him in the stomach, making the air be thrown out of his lungs. Jay didn't have time to react, so Ed took the moment to punch him in the face. Ed didn't use full force, so Jay's jaw was still full functioning.

Let's just say his face would have some pain for the next few weeks.

Jay fell down, unconscious from the pain. Ed sighed as he began to pick him up, and he slung him over his shoulder. "I told you, you wouldn't win…" Ed said with a sigh as he reached a bench and rested Jay on it. The woman from before came up again as she looked Jay over. "Don't worry," Ed reassured the woman. "He's only unconscious. No damage except his face will hurt for the next few weeks."

The woman smiled. "Yeah, I know. Didn't think anyone would be able to do but you proved me wrong," the woman said as she handed Ed something. "Here's two tickets for the Great Show kid. You earned it."

Ed smiled as he took the tickets and stood up. "Thanks. Now I get to see a certain person perform in that Great Show," Ed said as he walked towards a certain grinning brunette. Ed smiled in return. Then he mentally face palmed himself.

_Damn…did I really fall in love with her? _Ed thought.

Erika laughed as she ran towards him, smiling with Kat and Nate behind her. "Hey! You won! I knew you can do it!" Erika called.

Ed smiled. _Eh…I never know with this girl…but maybe…it's not such a bad thing._

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Once again, sorry for OOC-ness. Didn't mean for that to happen. Well, another reminder! (sorry for saying this so much, but it is important!) Please check the poll on my profile! It determines your reading experience!<strong>

**Until next chap! **=:D


	39. Let It All Out

**Top note!: OKay, thoughts will be like **_this _**and so will flashbacks. Songs will be like **_this. _

* * *

><p>Erika clung onto Ed as if her life had depended on it. She didn't care about how uncomfortable Ed felt or the fact that Katie was aw-ing her or the fact that Nathan had finally realized what was going on. But to hell does Erika know what was going on. She was always helplessly dense on this subject. Ed's body tensed up at the small girl's embrace and passed on a tint of pink. He didn't know whether to hug her back or pull away. So he did nothing. Erika finally pulled away as she jumped up in the air with a triumphant look on her face.<p>

"Finally! Someone showed that idiotic jerk what he deserved! I mean, I would have done it myself, but he would just spread gossip about something else to ruin me socially! Thank you Ed! FINALLY!" Erika shouted jumping up in the air with her eyes glinting even more so with happiness.

Ed sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He should have figured that was the reason she hugged him. If only she wasn't that impulsive he wouldn't have to take things the wrong way.

"Erika."

Erika swirled around confused, and everyone did the same as if afraid that the voice would come any closer. Erika immediately scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to the side. "What do ya want now? Come to burn my song book or something?"

The black haired man sighed as he stared at the scowling girl before him. "Oh come on. I didn't mean to do that. Can you lighten up on that subject?" he asked irritably.

Erika huffed as she tossed her head to the side again, looking like a little kid. Ed, Katie and Nathan all sweat dropped, realizing it was useless to reason with her. "I worked really hard on that project! And I got a freaking F because you so happened to burn it!"

Mustang sighed as he motioned for all of them to follow. No one listened of course, making Mustang fall anime style. His assistant noticed this, and with a quick nod, all the teens happily followed after her. Mustang's jaw dropped as he yelled after the woman. "What the heck Hawkeye!"

"Sir. If you don't hurry, we'll leave you behind and you may enjoy the Great Show alone," Hawkeye replied smoothly, not even glancing at her boss.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So what'd you escort us from the arena here for?" Erika asked irritably. She wasn't one to waste her one event she loved with the one person she disliked. To be honest…

She glanced in Ed's direction to find him with his hands in the pockets of his dark wash jeans and the same bored expression he always had fixated on his face. Erika sighed as she took in his appearance. _Couldn't he have at least washed up better? _Erika thought smiling. She then brushed it away as Mustang brought her out of her thoughts.

"So what do you kids think about the booths so far? Hm?" Mustang asked with that smug look on his face.

All the teens whipped their heads around and scanned over the booths. They were typical for a festival. There was a dunk tank, battle arena, art section, food sections, kissing booth, and other ever famous booths that went as long as the history of the festival itself. "What about it?" Kat asked.

Mustang smirked as if quite enjoying himself. "Have you taken noticed to the fair females that are in charge of the booths?" Mustang asked, almost grinning. Hawkeye sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, as if regretting that she even came in the first place. Erika raised an eyebrow to her strange behavior while Kat just answered bluntly.

"They're wearing all the same thing," Kat replied shrugging nonchalantly. "What about it?"

Ed's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He sighed irritated as he pinched the bridge of his nose too. Erika stared at the two blonds, confused as ever. "I'm trying to persuade the Superintendent, or rather, the owner of the school district, to something."

"That would be…" Nathan trailed off motioning his Principal to finish.

"The Superintendent requested that all booths shall have the same efficiency that all festivals have. And I will dutifully obey my orders, that is, until I become the Superintendent and everyone is obeying me," Mustang said abruptly.

"You should be more discrete about those declarations sir. One would call it treason," Hawkeye said closing her eyes. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, Ms. Hawkeye's right. What do you have? A wish to get fired?" Nathan asked. Ed face palmed himself as he groaned silently. Erika turned to him with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Erika asked.

"Just watch. I'm pretty sure you'll recognize this," Ed said pointing towards Mustang.

Mustang stopped unexpectedly, making everyone turn to each other with confused manners. "That's a stupid question Nathan. I say it because it's true. When I'm the Superintendent, there will be changes." Mustang said as he turned to everyone with a determined look on his face. He began to move strangely, like a speech was about to take place. "That day…all young female teachers will be required to wear…" Mustang stopped as something burst inside of him. "TINY MINISKIRTS!"

Kat blinked as Erika rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. She recognized this scene all too well. If only she had realized it sooner. Nathan stared at Mustang, as he had a trail of blood go down from his nose.

"You're a miracle worker Principal Mustang! The female students will be addressed to this dress code too right?" Nathan asked clinging onto Mustang's leg.

"Yes!" Mustang stated while bowing his head in acknowledgement.

Erika, Kat, Hawkeye and Ed all walked passed the two; as if realizing it was pointless to question his speech.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"No! I'm not going!" Erika shouted thrashing in Ed's hold.

"Just get up there and rehearse!" Ed shouted back as he attempted to get the brunette onto set.

"Never! And you can't make me!" Erika yelled back as she almost got away. Ed wrapped his arms around her waist as he dragged her back.

"I certainly can!" Ed retorted as he dragged her onto backstage to rehearse.

"How!" Erika asked as she dug the heels of her flats into the floor.

"Test me and you'll find out!" Ed shouted as he did something unexpected.

"AHH! LET ME GO DAMN IT! ELRIC LET GO!" Erika screeched as she tried desperately to get off of Ed's shoulder in which he had slung her over.

"YOU'RE SO STUBBORN! JUST GO AND REHEARSE! YOU'RE JUST PERFORMING ONE STUPID SONG!"

"OH! SO NOW MY SONGS ARE STUPID! SCREW YOU!"

"You wish!"

And that was the moment that Erika's fist was permanently implanted on Ed's face.

XoXo… A few Minutes Later …XoXo

Erika breathed in deeply, as she scanned her song that she had planned to perform. For some reason, she seemed as if her song wasn't right somehow. Something was wrong at least. She didn't know if it was her song, or the instruments. Erika stood up as she peeked out from behind the red curtains. Erika choked on the image she saw. She backed up slowly as she hyperventilated.

"So...many people…so, so many eyes…I'm going to screw up. That's it! I'm going to screw up!" Erika said placing a hand on her chest as she felt how fast her heart had been beating. She was surprised that is hadn't given up on her yet. (this is exactly how I freak out before a choir performance. XP) Ms. Grace immediately took notice, ran forward, and grasped Erika's shoulders.

"No! Stop saying such things! You have perfected your voice! Speak up, and be proud, or I shall slap you!" Ms Grace threatened waving a hand in the air.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'M FINE! I'M FINE!" Erika basically shouted waving her hands in the air for emphasis. Ms. Grace smiled as she patted her back and walked to where she once was.

"That's the spirit!" she called over her shoulder.

Erika watched her back as the woman walked away cheerfully. Erika groaned. How is that Ms. Grace can act like there isn't _thousands of people _about to watch her students? Erika grimaced at the thought of what she said the day before.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Hey Ms. Grace?" Erika asked. The woman turned to her with everlasting smile on her face. "I'm a little nervous…"_

"_Oh pish posh!" Ms. Grace said waving her hand around. "It's only a matter of how you love music. If you love what you are doing, then nothing can bother you."_

_Erika smiled. "Thanks Ms, Grace," Erika sighed relieved. She smiled in return. "Oh, yeah. Why don't you perform in the Great Show, Ms Grace?"_

_Ms. Grace laughed. "Well that's simple! I make you students do it so I don't have to! It's nerve wracking really."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS…_

Erika sweat dropped. _Well, I have to give ya credit Ms. Grace. Cheerful and clever… _Erika thought. She sighed as she pushed one of her chestnut locks out of her face. She was more than nervous and anxious. She didn't know how to describe it. Apprehensive maybe? She let her gaze fall to her brown satchel that held her song book. She carefully picked it up as she grabbed the beat up green notebook and started to flip through its pages. She let it fall to one particular page and read it over smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey did I miss anything?" Derek asked as he picked through the crowd towards Edward. Ed shook his head.

"Not really. It hasn't started yet. When's Evans performing?" Ed asked. Derek shrugged.

"I don't really know. She said it was confidential." Derek said. "In the meanwhile, you guys are going back to Amestris after this right?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. You know what to tell everyone?" Ed asked. Derek nodded.

"You left back to England while Erika was sent to Japan as a scholarship," Derek said and winked. "The Japan thing is perfect since she loves anime and stuff like that."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I now announce that the Great Show Singing Feature shall start! We shall open this with one of my experienced students at Jackson High," Ms Grace announced while she threw her arm to the side. "Erika Violet Evans performing one of her own songs, Inventing Shadows!"

Clapping engulfed the entire landscape as Erika walked out slowly. Erika smiled hesitantly as she held up her hand waving. There were some shouting, whistles, and applauding that made Erika bring up her shoulders in a quivering motion. Ed arched an eyebrow at her strange behavior. Erika swallowed as she shakily made her way to the piano that rested in the middle of the stage. She rose both hands and let them hover above the black and white keys. Her hands shook and Ed stepped forward in confusion. The crowd fell silent as they waited for her to start. Erika stared at the keys with wavering sapphire orbs. She hid her eyes behind her chestnut bangs and bowed her head. She gently set her hands on the keys and with a small motion of her lips, a small whispering was heard.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly as a drop of water made its way down her cheek and onto her hand.

Everyone in the crowd started to gasp, some whispered to each other n confusion., all of the comments aimed towards the silent brunette in front of them. Some shushed the others, the ones who had actually believed in her. A select few began to leave, brining a small group with them. Katie turned around swiftly and called out to them.

"Hey wait!" Katie yelled. The group turned to her. "She'll start soon. Don't worry. Just be patient!" Kat said as she turned back to Erika. _C'mon Erika…You can do it… _Kat thought.

Erika remained still as silence engulfed the entire school. Nothing was heard except the nonchalant wind that blew around the sky. Derek stared at Erika in concern. _What is she doing? _Derek thought. Erika remained silent as her key necklace popped out from her shirt and now dangled from her neck. Ed's eyes widened. His eyes softened considerably once he saw the small icon of her past. She had kept it all this time, even when her memories were erased. Ed closed his eyes as he smiled and chuckled softly. _Typical Erika… _Ed thought.

Erika shut her eyes closed as she sat there in sadness. She couldn't say anything. She didn't know if it was stage fright or the thought of not returning home. She cursed under her breath as she dropped her hands from the piano.

"Hey yo Hot Head!"

Erika lifted her head as she turned it to where the voice emanated from. She looked down to the audience and her eyes widened at who had called. "Elric?" Erika asked softly.

"Remember what you promised! Don't tell me you forgot!" Ed called as he smiled.

"What I promised?" Erika asked.

FLASHBACK…

"_That's…uh…" Ed said rubbing the back of his head._

"_What?" Erika asked._

"_That's really nice Evans. I never thought you out of all people would be a song writer." Ed said and smiled. "I'd really like to hear the rest of it sometime."_

_Erika blushed at the sight of his smile. "Maybe you will get to hear it." Erika said with a bright smile. _

_FLASHBACK ENDS…_

Erika nodded her head and smiled. She stood up and walked to where the microphone stand stood and tapped it three times. "Sorry for the convenience everyone." Erika apologized. "But I'd like to sing another song instead. This is a song that I wrote a long time ago. Back from where I came from. So I hope you enjoy what…came from the heart."

Ms Grace walked up smiling and handed Erika a white guitar. Erika smiled in return as she took it. She began to strum it with a beautiful melody that no one has ever recalled. Erika smiled as she looked at Ed who was listening intently at his seat.

_"Let it all out…Let it all out.  
><span>It's okay if you are a little afraid.<span>  
><span>You don't have to<span>  
><span>Act like you're brave.<span>  
><span>You are still so young,<span>  
><em>_You don't have to grow up so fast._

_Nobody knows what things makes  
><em>_Them different from everyone else.  
><em>_But as you travel this long road,  
><em>_I'm sure you'll find out what that thing is for you.  
><em>_Even when it seems so hopeless,  
><em>_Just remember you are not alone."_

Slowly, members of the staff picked up their instruments and began following Erika's melody she was setting out. Erika smiled and continued.

_"We'll take the pain and all the tears  
><span>And turn them into stars.<span>  
><span>They will shine so bright<span>  
><span>That we will be able to see tomorrow.<span>  
><span>Even if we get lost on our way,<span>  
><span>We'll get there if we work together.<span>  
><span>So we can keep<span>  
><span>Searching for that star that shines brightest in the sky.<span>_

_Let it all out…Let it all out.  
><em>_There's a lot of things that you lack  
><em>_Aren't there?  
><em>_But it's okay,  
><em>_You aren't perfect,  
><em>_If you were, then I'd never met you._

_You wanted to know exactly  
><em>_What tomorrow will bring you.  
><em>_You had a little knife hidden  
><em>_In your back pocket all this time.  
><em>_But putting on a brave face  
><em>_And telling the lie  
><em>_Will hurt you  
><em>_so Much more._

_Oh, oh!_

_I know that you might be scared, but  
><em>_You will keep moving forward.  
><em>_The meaning behind your smile  
><em>_Is playing in the wind.  
><em>_We need to stay together and  
><em>_We need to help each other out.  
><em>_So, we can keep  
><em>_Searching for that star  
><em>_That shines brightest in the sky._

_What should we do  
><em>_If all we had thought to be right  
><em>_Turns out to be wrong?  
><em>_We have to accept that even  
><em>_Something we thought was good  
><em>_Could cause us sorrow.  
><em>_I thought I had lost hope,  
><em>_But you,  
><em>_Made me believe it again.  
><em>_I am so thankful  
><em>_To have you here with me._

_We'll take the pain, and all the tears,  
><em>_And turn them into stars.  
><em>_They will shine so bright that we  
><em>_Will be able to see tomorrow.  
><em>_We need to stay together and,  
><em>_Help each other out  
><em>_So we can keep,  
><em>_Searching for that star that shines brightest._

_There may come a day  
><em>_When we will have to go out separate ways.  
><em>_Seasons come, and seasons go.  
><em>_We'll be together through it all.  
><em>_Even if I get lost on my way,  
><em>_I'll be okay because I'm walking  
><em>_With you! And I,  
><em>_Wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."_

Erika smiled as the music died out and so did her singing. She began to hum and softly sing the words: 'Let it all out' as the music ceased o flow. She looked up and the entire crowd burst into applause and shouts and whistling was heard. Erika laughed a little while she rubbed the back of her head. She looked downwards at her friends. She saw Mustang smiling, Hawkeye nodding her head with a soft smile, Nate grinning, Kat clapping loudly, and Derek with tears coming down as small waterfalls on his cheeks. She looked down and smiled particularly at Edward who was sending a thumbs up and a big goofy grin. Erika smiled and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: There you go my readers! Longest chapter! Okay, the song is Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara and the english lyrics I got from youtube. Thank you all who have read this ever since the beginnign! You all had made this writing enjoyable and all of your support has meant a lot to me, so thank you ever so much!<strong>

**Until Next chap! **=:D


	40. Time To Go Home

**Top Note: Words like **_this _**are either thoughts, other side of teh phone, or singing.**

* * *

><p>Erika's phone rung and she picked it up, staring at the screen. It read: <em>It's Time. <em>Erika grinned. She ran from where she was seated in the café tent and picked up her satchel. She rummaged through it making sure she had everything. She nodded to no one in particular and ran to where the two teens were to meet. She stopped upon seeing Melody on the stage with her guitar.

"Um…I'll be performing a song that my friend Erika had wrote. It's called, 'Far From Home.' I hope you enjoy it." the red head said and began strumming the newly tuned guitar.

"_Oh, what a world to take my breath away.  
><em>_From canyon deep to star above…  
><em>_All take their place to start the symphony,  
><em>_Of a great big Love."_

Erika smiled at her and shook her head. She had to keep going. She started running again, with a new profound joy.

XoXo… Edward Elric's Side of the Festival …XoXo

Ed's phone rang and he picked it up. He looked over the caller id to find it was Alphonse. He picked it up instantly and pressed it to his ear. "Hey."

"_You ready?"_

Ed chuckled. "Do you even have to ask?" Ed said as he started running towards the meeting place they all agreed to meet at. "I'm meeting Evans at the school gym. We'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

"_I've seen the valley from the mountaintop.  
><em>_Sailed cross the blue and back again.  
><em>_From east to west,  
><em>_Majestic tapestry I can't comprehend.  
><em>_(but that's not where I long to be..)  
><em>_(That's not where I long to be….)"_

Ed ran to the gym grinning. He couldn't wait to be back at Amestris and see Alphonse, Winry, Pinako, Amy and them. Hell, he even missed the Colonel. Seeing the Mustang in this universe made him miss torturing the Colonel. He weaved in between students and teachers, ignoring the dirty looks the teachers gave him. All that mattered was that he had finally managed to get Evans back to Amestris safely. After this is over with, they'll all be free to live their lives without regrets. No need to fight anymore, nothing to fear. Sikes would get stuck in this world, and no longer have the need to live. He would have no Experiment Eve to kill anymore.

A shiver went down Ed's spine at the word. It's hard to imagine what Erika had to go through when she was under the title 'Experiment Eve.' In fact, Ed doesn't even recall Erika ever telling him what Sikes had done to her. All he knows is that Sikes had been chasing her, attempting to kill her each time. Ed shook the thought away. No need to dwell on it now.

"_Now I'm stuck here  
><em>_But I don't belong here.  
><em>_Though my heart and soul are inclined to roam.  
><em>_Time is coming when I'll be with my family  
><em>_But for now, I'm Far From Home."_

Ed smiled once the gym was in view. He saw Erika just arrive and started waving him in. Ed slowed down as he reached the brunette. She looked up at him and Ed noticed something that he hadn't before.

"Hey look. I'm taller than you," Ed said as he reached the girl.

Erika frowned and turned to the side. "We're going back to Amestris and all you notice is that you're taller?" Erika asked annoyed.

Ed smirked. "Why? Jealous?"

Erika turned to him with an annoyed expression on her face. "Why would I be jealous of a height difference?" Erika spat out irritated.

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that the one you call 'shrimp' is taller than you?" Ed asked smirking triumphantly.

Erika's cheeks were touched by a blush of embarrassment as she closed her eyes and turned away from him slightly. "S-So? Ugh. Just hurry up and let's draw the transmutation circle already!"

Ed chuckled, satisfied at her annoyance. It was nice to see her back to her old self. They both bent down and started to draw the transmutation circle on the floor below in white chalk. Ed looked over at the sapphire eyed girl in which was so into what she was doing, she had a blank expression on her face that looked like she didn't even know where she was. Ed chuckled. She may have not regained all of her memories, but she still had her old tendencies to rise up again. It was like meeting her all over again. Ed face palmed himself. _That means that I fell in lo-_

"Ed, what are you talking about?" Erika asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

Ed blushed, seeing that he almost said all of his thoughts aloud for her to hear. Ed's expression turned flustered as he scrambled to get the transmutation circle done quicker. "N-Nothing! F-Forget I s-said anything!" Ed said quickly as he closed his eyes not making eye contact with her.

Erika rolled her eyes as she continued on her side. In the distance, you could still hear faint singing.

"_Now I'm stuck here,  
><em>_But I don't belong here.  
><em>_Though my heart and soul are inclined to roam.  
><em>_Time is coming when I'll be with my family,  
><em>_But for now I'm Far From Home…  
><em>_(Now I'm stuck here but I…)  
><em>_I don't belong here.  
><em>

_Though my heart and soul are inclined to roam.  
><em>_Time is coming when I'll be with my family,  
><em>_But for now I'm far (so far…)  
><em>_I wanna be where you are!  
><em>_Maybe I'm not so Far From Home!"_

"Done!" Both teens chimed together as they stood up from their handiwork. Erika stared at the circle with determination. No matter what, she had to go back home. This way, no one would be bothered by Sikes. No one would have to think that her and Edward were missing or dead. This is the best option. Both alchemists put their hands in the praying position, ready to perform the alchemic reaction.

"Why hello there Mr. Elric. And I see that you have Eve with you as well."

Erika growled at the voice as she dropped her hands from the clapping position. Ed's eyes darted towards the chilling voice when both of the teens recited in unison. "The smell of blood and decay fitted with the horrible scent of cigars…"

Sikes grinned. "Nice to see you've recognized me!" he said emptily. "Now, I do believe that you owe me one Eyes of the Soul."

"I don't owe you anything!" Ed yelled stepping protectively in front of Erika. Erika narrowed her eyes at the man, as her grip on Ed's coat tightened.

Sikes' eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Ed's golden orbs hardened with hatred and something Sikes should have noticed before. Sikes shook his head as he chuckled. His chuckles soon began to rattle in his chest as it became full blown laughter. Erika growled at him.

"Oh my! How unexpected!" Sikes said as more laughter erupted from him. "Your bond Eve. It seems to me that it has melded with Mr. Elric's. Now. What have you done to this poor boy for him to have such strong feelings towards you?"

Erika growled as she glanced at Ed. Just then, something flashed before her eyes. The bright white light soon faded as an image of Amestris appeared in her mind. Her eyes glowed slightly, and then died out. Erika shook her head. "Edward!" Erika said.

Ed looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"We have to go! We're running our of time!" Erika urged as she pulled him into the circle. She assumed her clapping position and almost clapped when something hooked around her ankle. She yelped as she looked back to Sikes to see a dark mass behind him.

"You aren't escaping that easily!" Sikes shouted as he pulled her towards him.

"Evans!" Ed shouted as he ran forward. He jumped up and kicked Sikes in the stomach with his left leg, causing the air to swish out of him. Ed smirked when he heard a crack of bones and the black snake that was wrapped around Erika's ankle disappear. Ed turned and hit Sikes on back of his neck. For precaution, Ed punched the man in the face, causing him to fly a few feet away.

"Hurry!" Ed shouted as he ran towards Erika and into the circle. They both clapped their hands in unison and slammed their hands on the ground. Sapphire sparks emerged from the circle around them and began to flash lightning around the two.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sikes cried as he threw a dark mass towards the two.

"Evans!" Ed shouted after her.

Erika braced for impact at the dark mass that was coming towards her at blinding speed. In the mass, a hand reached out and grabbed onto the sleeve of Erika's shirt drawing blood unfortunately. Her first instinct was to bite the hand and so she did, sending a voice howling in pain. She only let go when blood spurt from the hand and flooded onto her lips. She choked on the blood that had gathered in her mouth from her close call. She was sent into a fit of coughing when consciousness started to leave her. The only thing she remembers seeing before darkness consumed her was Sikes' menacing eyes and Ed's protective arms wrapped around her.

…...

Erika groaned in pain as she forced her eyes open. they had refused to do so due to the light that flashed around her. SHe forced them open again only to regret it. When they were finally open, she saw flashing images go right before her in blinding speed. The pain had engulfed her inner being and her chest started to burn and go throughout her entire body. She looked around and saw tiny little black hands grabbing onto her. Erika screamed at the pain that grew in her chest and head. Images, information, words, sounds of war had all went around her and she couldn't even move. She screamed out and thrust her arms apart, making a bright blue light flash before her.

…...

Erika woke up disoriented. Her head throbbed like no tomorrow and her chest still burned slightly from her undergo of alchemy. She breathed in allowing air to come into her lungs finally. When she was finally able to breath again, her lungs denied the oxygen. She began to come into a fit of never ending coughing sending small amounts of blood to come out generously. She had one final amount of blood come out and her eyesight wavered. She lifted her head up to be blown over with dizziness and blurry eyesight as a result of the loss of blood. Erika blinked her eyes in an effort to make her have some visual abilities.

"Why hello."

Erika darted her head up to the voice to be met with a void being. Her eyes widened in horror at the unfulfilled creature. A pure white object with no eyes or any facial features. All it had was a mouth and a form. Erika swallowed, and stood up shakily and stared at the being with only one thing ringing in her mind.

"Who…who are you?" Erika asked breathlessly.

The being frowned at her question. "Who am I?" it asked and then grinned again. "I go by many names. You may call me the world. You may call me the Universe, God. Or perhaps, Truth. I am all, and I am one."

_Kawashita hazu no yai Yakusoko ga…_

"But that also means…" It lifted its hand and pointed at Erika. "I am you."

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: To be continued in...<strong>

**The Forbidden Element: Sapphire Blaze! *clap *clap *clap!**

**All of you voted on whether this to turn into a trilogy and you have decided that it shall. I salute all of thee who has read my humble story! You who have been here since the beginning and those who have just begun! I am in forever gratitude! Now I'd like to thank the following for reviewing and keepign me goign throught this story!:**

**Karma Hope, KuramaMustangElric, Chipmunkgirl234, DarknessArises98, Ed'sCuriousKitten, Taenaea, sakura2112, The Name is Greed, hikaru1012, Rose527, Fawndapple, Alice Nyte, Ninja-on-the-run, Blackwolf00, childishmess, RoseOfPeaceAndWar, Charlotte13245, writingyourpoison, 1kanako-chan,SakuraCherryBlossomKokoro, SkylerXStarr, Jenna Cee, and Animelover1754! **

**And also everyone who has favorited, alerted, or even disliked! All that matters is that you took time to read it! All of yuor support has gotten me through two stories of this trilogy and Sapphire Blaze will be the last installation! Thank you all!**

**UNTIL NEXT STORY! **=:D


End file.
